


[5NV] I'll Stay With You

by white_liquid



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Awkwardness, Bodyswap, DMC4-freeform, Father/Son Incest, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Intersex Vergil, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Smut, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Twincest, Vergil Center
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 78,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_liquid/pseuds/white_liquid
Summary: 5N4V,  5NV，5DV,  Mpreg预警，OOC预警。





	1. Fortuna

      绯红色的云霞染红了天空和海洋，尼禄完成除魔的委托骑着摩托赶往回家的路上。新生的右臂还没来得及作出反应，扭曲的时空就已经把人吞噬吸收了。空无一人的机车失去控制，撞向桥的栏杆。温暖宽阔的天空下一切平静如常，好像什么都没发生一样。

 

      另一个时空的Fortuna，尼禄经过混乱的时空隧道七荤八素地被抛在清冷无人的街道上。

 

      没有人，但是有恶魔。

 

      他还没来得及坐起身就有恶魔从空间裂缝落下，锋利的镰刀腿指向他的胸口直刺而降，他打了一个滚拔刀回斩，弱小的恶魔被绯红女皇撕成两半化作沙粒飞逝。简直太容易了，就像在孤儿院给孩子们打扫卫生一样，尼禄在斩杀的过程中把小恶魔们逼到角落，最后一击解决。

 

      收起刀环顾四周的建筑物，从简单朴素的装饰风格判断，他似乎来到了早期的Fortuna。还在想是到底是哪一年时，背后一阵冷风吹来，一股不带杀意的凛冽寒气直逼后脑，心脏开始剧烈跳动。他转过头，薄雾之中一个宽大人影出现在街道尽头的方向，他身上散发着强大的魔力，正步履坚定从容不迫地朝着自己的方向走来。

 

      脚步越来越近了，他避无可避。

 

      手不自觉地伸向绯红女皇，尼禄屏足了气息紧盯着被雾气遮挡模糊不清的人影。在那条腿即将跨过雾气显现出靴子的颜色和形状时，尼禄拔刀冲了出去。

 

      迎接他的是脱鞘而出的一系列华丽刀光。一招过后，背后传来清脆的收刀声响，尼禄半跪在地上，身上多出了几道又长又深的血色伤口，一切发生得太快太离奇，恍如梦境。

 

      他遇到了那个无数次只在梦中见到过、抛弃自己的年轻父亲。

 

      还没等他从梦中醒过来，狂风暴雨般令人窒息的攻击就开始了。他凭借在魔树上的战斗经验勉强躲过了一些刀光，而身上多出来的伤口告诉他，这个年轻版的力量狂魔依然很强且没有放水。他想在自保的情况下结束这场莫名其妙的战斗，恐怕有点难。

 

      尼禄挥刀反击，对方的身影瞬间消失，绯红女皇砍了个空。一股寒意直逼后脑，他被将军了。虽然魔人的恢复力很强，他从来没有试过在脑部被破坏的情况下再生。他也不想试，干脆主动扔下刀和枪，举起空空的双手证明自己毫无威胁。而背后回应他的是惊人的杀意，他警惕地睁大了眼，不敢回头。尼禄侥幸地想，既然他没有一刀了结自己，一定是察觉到了什么特别的地方，比如说血脉的共鸣，相同的银发蓝眸和相似的五官之类的。无论如何，在刀比脑子还快且不认识他的凶残父亲面前，他得谨慎择言。他缓缓开口，舌头激动得有点打结。

 

      “。。。维、维吉尔？” 

 

      身后的男子盯着眼前的青年，歪了歪头。

 

      “你认识我。”

 

      “是啊！我还认识但丁！”青年激动得过了头，忘记了思考。

 

      “你和他是什么关系！”男子声音异常严厉。

 

      尼禄被灌了一口火药似的呛傻了眼，他汹涌的热情撞到了冰山，而且好像还踩到了什么不得了的雷。尼禄挺直了腰背认真起来，他不知道他那不要廉耻的长辈们现在是什么感情状况。如果他们感情恶劣，他还承认自己是但丁的儿子，下一秒脑子会不会被阎魔刀直接戳穿？不能冒这个险。

 

      “重要的不是我和他的关系，而是我和你的关系。” 尼禄急中生智转移话题。

 

      “。。。有趣。那么你是谁？”

 

      “一个会在未来阻止你和但丁自相残杀的人。”尼禄继续测试，“也许你不相信，其实我来自未来。”

 

      “。。。”

 

      身后的人沉默不语。据他对但丁的了解，但丁是宁愿把自己闷死，也绝不会将家庭私事和感情弱点暴露出去的人。能同时知道他和但丁存在的人，几乎没有；知道他们感情关系的人，绝对没有；知道他们关系恶劣还想阻止他们自毁的人，想必和他们关系非常亲近。或许眼前的人没有说谎。

 

      “那么告诉我，我和但丁，谁比较强？”

 

      尼禄哑然失笑，典型的维吉尔式问题。这个问题的尴尬程度简直和“爸爸妈妈同时掉进魔界，你先救谁”一样。

 

      “抱歉，关于未来的事，我不能透露太多。更重要的是，我不想失去你们也不想看到你们伤害对方。”

 

      “为什么？”

 

      “因为。。。因为。。。”尼禄皱紧眉头迅速思索。既然对方没有怀疑自己来自未来，那么说出真相应该也没有问题吧。

 

      “如果我说我是你们的儿子，你会相信吗？”

 

      尼禄不愿意撒谎，他勇敢地抛出最后一张牌，闭上眼等待阎魔刀的审判。幸运地是什么也没有发生。

      雾气开始消散，气温渐渐回暖，淡金色的阳光刺破云层，洒落在他们的头上、身上，洒落在洁白的建筑物和干净的街道上。远处的集市开始热闹起来。

 

      男子的手在斗篷下抚上了凸起的腹部，像是为了确认般平静地问道：

 

      “你的名字是什么？”

 

      “尼禄。我叫尼禄。”

 

      身后传来收刀的声响，这样算是过关了？尼禄暗喜。

 

      他回过头，却看到他年轻父亲的背影从阳光走向黑暗。

　　　　

　  “维吉尔，等等我！”

　

   　尼禄捡起绯红女皇和湛蓝玫瑰，想跟上年轻的父亲。

　　

　　“别跟过来。”

　　“？”

 

　　阎魔刀闪着寒光的刀尖抵在尼禄的咽喉上，尼禄被迫抬起头，难以置信地看着眼前的人。一件宽大的斗篷严严实实地几乎遮盖了他的全身，只露出侧面的一点鼻尖和下巴——他甚至都不打算正面面对他。

　　

　　“别跟过来，累赘。”男子放慢语速重复了一遍，发音标准，语音清晰。

　　

　　尼禄的目光动摇了，喉咙被割了一刀似的隐隐作痛。他想走过去狠狠揍他一拳再告诉他“我不是累赘”，可对方不是但丁，他们之间有堵厚厚的空气墙，尼禄仅仅是被他盯着身体就僵硬得迈不开腿。

 

　　确认对方收到警告后，男子收刀，头也不回地走着自己的路，消失在黑暗的小巷中。

 

　　

　　Fortuna的海岸边。

 

      还是那座桥，还是那片熟悉的海面，一切都没有变，甚至连绯红色的云霞都一样。被维吉尔丢下后，尼禄丧失了探索早期Fortuna的兴趣，早早来到桥边看海看了一整天，然而没有任何时空扭曲带他回去的迹象。

　　

　　难道自己被扔到这个时间点就是为了再次体验被抛弃的感觉吗？真是恶劣的玩笑。他不像但丁那样愿意死皮赖脸地跟在冰冷刻薄的维吉尔后面。他敢笃定，只要跟着这个年轻的父亲，他就会不断体验被抛弃的感觉。

　　

　　为什么？因为他是眼里只有力量、连婴儿时期的自己也能扔下不管的冷血恶魔啊！既然这么讨厌自己，为什么不流产把自己做掉？

　　

　　。。。等等！

　　

　　尼禄为脑子里冒出的奇怪想法吃了一惊。他知道是维吉尔生下的他，那他早该想到维吉尔也能堕胎杀了他。自己现在还活着，就说明维吉尔并不是真的那么嫌弃他，或者他阻止了维吉尔堕胎的想法。

　　

　　问题是，这个时间点的维吉尔怀孕了吗？他努力回忆着他的样子，战斗中只顾着躲闪什么也没看清，唯一的完整形象还是被刀指着喉咙说“累赘”时才看到的侧影。他只记得宽大斗篷几乎遮盖他的全身，仅露出的鼻子下巴和一双靴子。

　　

　　。。。等等！宽大的斗篷！一定是怀了孕没错了。可他挥刀的力度和移动的速度又没有任何衰减的迹象。他想起了维吉尔漫长的沉默，那些连自己都觉得荒诞的回答他没有提出任何质疑，不正是因为都被自己说中了吗？尼禄终于清醒。

　　

　　不知不觉夜色已经降临，繁星在他头顶的天空闪烁。

　　

　　他要找到维吉尔，陪着他直到把自己生下来，无论他有多么厌恶自己，无论他在哪里。

 

 

　　尼禄对整个Fortuna都很熟悉，他从小在岛上长大，几乎没有他不知道的地方。要在自己的地盘上找到亲生父亲，应该很容易。

　　

　　事实证明确实如此，尼禄只去了一趟图书馆就找对了地方。

　　

　　尼禄趁着夜色潜入了图书馆被封闭的顶层，这里收藏着丰富的魔法书籍和恶魔相关的史料文献。当他翻进窗户时，几乎立刻就看到了他。谁让这里是封闭区呢？打开窗户简直就是在暴露自己的位置。尼禄为自己的智商加了一分。

　　

　　他要找的人似乎是睡着了。维吉尔倚靠着书架抱着阎魔刀席地而坐的姿势，让他想起了倚着电话亭抱着银杖休息的V，就连头部低垂的角度都那么相似。他周围散落着一摞摞古老的书籍，有整齐摊开的，也有凌乱地扔在一边的。月光透过窗户笼罩在被书堆包围的维吉尔身上，有种令人安心的静谧。

　　

　　尼禄蹑手蹑脚地走近，在他前方蹲下，他仍然是一动不动，睡得真沉啊。尼禄开启魔人的感官静静聆听，整个安静的图书馆顶层，只有他面前的人传来微不可闻的呼吸声。他鬼使神差般将手伸向了对方的兜帽，犹豫了一会，然后缓缓拉了下来。细细的银色发丝随着帽兜的褪去，在月光下反射着细腻精致的光泽，有几缕银发高傲地垂落在额前，透着一股桀骜不驯的少年气。他仔细看了看他的脸，年轻英俊的脸庞和如刀刻般深邃的五官像极了他严肃古板的老父亲，长长的银色睫毛、柔软的粉嫩嘴唇、白皙的皮肤传来的稚嫩恬静感则像极了V。简直就像是。。。V和中年维吉尔的混合体？不知道这个维吉尔又会有怎样的个性。尼禄满脑子胡思乱想，手很不老实地碰到了那张白嫩的脸，意识到这点后又触电般收了回来。还好他没有醒。他又重新审视了一遍，忍不住倒吸了一口气，眼前这个正在怀孕的半魔父亲真是。。。难以置信的年轻。一想到这对半魔双子竟然在未成年的时候就做了那种事情，他的三观禁不住又碎了一次。

　　

　　尼禄把兜帽拉上，转而去看他周围摊开的书籍。奇异扭曲的文字和怪异的符文他统统看不懂，唯一能看懂的只有图画，于是他抱着插图最多的那本书，挨着年轻的维吉尔坐了下来。他漫不经心的翻着书页，看着自己无法理解的东西：像斜塔一样高大耸立的古老建筑、被链条栓住的三头犬、长着翅膀的巨型狗熊和把蝙蝠当成裙子穿的半裸女妖等等。还有一些奇形怪状的仪式物品，和机关图解说明。他真的想搞懂他年轻的父亲在看什么、想要干什么，到底是什么样的力量让他选择抛弃但丁和自己，独自一人前往魔界长达二十多年。他又随手翻了几页，最后目光被一个长着天使翅膀的胡子大叔吸引，他额头上有三只眼睛，如众神之父般的伟岸造型让他想起了恶趣味的裸体救世主。他觉得这张图片里的神和救世主一定有某种联系。

　

   　“他是蒙德斯，魔界的帝王，被斯巴达打败的蠢货，同时也是我们的宿敌。”

 

　　尼禄吓了一跳。这副念诗一样优雅低沉的声线，确确实实来自身旁的年轻人。他拉下了兜帽，用刚睡醒的慵懒嗓音继续指点：“只有得到斯巴达那样强大的力量才能再次打败他。”

 

　　尼禄疑惑地看着他，不明白他为什么要告诉自己这些。斯巴达的故事他早就听烂了，即使知道了自己是斯巴达后裔也没有想太多。于是各种事情在他的混乱的脑子里过了一遍后，他终于抛出个像样的问题：

 

　　“所以，这就是你抛弃我和但丁的原因？”

 

　　“如果我在未来抛弃了你们，一定是因为你们太弱。”

 

　　 尼禄听了干瞪眼，想了半天竟然无话可说。还没等他想好怎么反驳，年轻人又语出惊人：

　

   　“事实上，我还没有决定要不要生下你。。。”

 

　　 他掀开斗篷，露出了藏匿在下面高高隆起的腹部，这绝对是。。。快要生了吧？看着年轻人轻轻抚摸肚皮的动作，尼禄寒毛倒立，他开始明白维吉尔真正的强大和恐怖之处。

 

　 　年轻维吉尔观察到尼禄的异样，嘴角牵起一个不知是嘲讽还是愉悦的微笑。

  

　　“开个玩笑。”　　

 

　　 尼禄表情僵硬又乖巧地看着他，他若有所思地继续说了下去：

 

　　“如果不是你出现，我可能真的会把它堕掉。”

 

　　 尼禄如坠冰窖。

 

　　“毕竟是强奸和乱伦的产物，胎儿说不定是个畸形。”

 

　　 尼禄目瞪口呆。年轻人看着他精彩的表情变化，满意地补充了一句：

 

　　“我只是担心这个孩子的健康幸福和安全。看到你之后，我就放心了。”

 

　　 尼禄觉得眼睛有些发酸，心里五味杂陈。

 

　　“谢谢你，父亲，我过得很好。”

　　

　　 沉默良久，年轻人又缓缓开口：

 

　　“。。。蒙德斯，最后他被封印了吗？”

 

　　尼禄眨巴着眼睛，才发现自己什么也不知道。但是想起Urizen的出现，说不定。。。

 

　　“我没有听过任何关于他的消息，我只知道最后你和但丁都好好活着，幸福快乐地生活在了一起。”

 

　　年轻人对这意料之外的童话结局颇为不满，皱起眉头有点嫌弃：

 

　　“谁会和那个白痴生活在一起。”

 

　　他过滤掉但丁那个白痴，细细品味这个结局的其他含义。毫无疑问最后被打败的是蒙德斯，而赢的人是自己。他轻抚着腹部，胜利的结局让他又坚定许多。

　　

　　他把书推向一边，拄着阎魔刀站了起来。

 

　　尼禄也跟着站了起来。

 

　　“你要去哪里，父亲？”

 

　　“别跟着我。还有别叫我父亲。”

 

　　“为什么？”

 

　　“我并不打算养育你。”

 

　　“。。。即使如此，你也是我的父亲。”

 

　　“除了生命，我没有什么可以给你。”

 

　　“除了你的幸福和安全，我什么也不要！”

　　

      “够了！”年轻人厉声训道，阎魔刀刀鞘狠狠敲击地板，强大的余波扩散开来，整个楼层的书架都晃了一晃。

 

　　尼禄抖了一抖，被他的气势吓得愣住。

 

　　“你的存在只会让我变得软弱和犹豫。我需要力量，更强大的力量！”

 

　　尼禄逆光看着年轻又顽固的父亲，冰冷的蓝色眼眸坚定地拒斥自己。一阵疾风从窗口涌入，将他的斗篷吹得哗哗作响，他的身影纹丝不动，仿佛永远也不会受到外界影响。

 

      “明白了就回去吧，别再让我看到你。”

 

　　冷淡地扔下最后一句话，年轻的维吉尔转身跃上窗台，随着窗帘扬起消失在尼禄的视线里。

 


	2. 教皇的卧室

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小蝌蚪继续找妈妈。

　　Fortuna是个完全为宗教所统治的封闭领地，岛上的居民在教皇的领导下过着清心寡欲又节制的生活，因此娱乐业并不发达。不过酒馆还是有的，尼禄感到庆幸。

　　

　　他披着信徒的斗篷醉醺醺地趴倒在全岛上唯一的酒馆里，意识模糊地听着人来人往的声音。

　　

　　酒馆确实是个消息灵通的地方，什么八卦情报都有。只是呆了一个晚上他就了解了这座岛的基本情况。

 

　　现在的这里正好是25年前的Fortuna，教皇的威信和影响力还没有强大到让人虔诚跪服的程度。恶魔的频繁出没和伤人事件让岛上的居民人心惶惶，教皇借此提出兴建斯巴达巨型雕像和一些宗教设施抵御恶魔的进犯，大量的人手集中在中心城区。最近城里还出现了全副武装的金骑士和银骑士，他们对付雨林蜥蜴很有一套，成为人们新的崇拜对象。以及教皇身边跟着的新宠，一位年轻口吃又结巴的马脸科学家，据说城内新建设施的设计图就是出自他之手，云云。

　　

　　都是些没什么意思的事情，尼禄趴在桌子上想。但是他也不得不承认，正是这些无聊又邪恶的阴谋培养了他，给他提供了一个改变命运的舞台。父亲的抛弃让他遇到了Kyrie和Credo，教皇的阴谋则让他遇到了但丁，所以无论这里发生了什么，他都没有干扰的必要。从小到大，该经历的事一件也不能少，反正只要结局很美好就够了，不是吗？大概那个年轻气盛的维吉尔也是这么想的。尼禄扬起脖子，又灌了一口苦酒。

　　

　　他的父亲真的太强大了，二十多年前怀着累赘的他都能将自己轻易制服，也许维吉尔真的不需要陪伴。他想起了月光下年轻人凸起的腹部，维吉尔一心想要得到力量打败魔帝，他在为家族奋战，说那时候的自己是个累赘一点也不过分。光是愿意把自己这个累赘生下来就该感激不尽了，他还奢望什么呢？让这个好强又别扭的爸爸亲口承认他有多么不舍吗？听他道歉说把自己放在孤儿院门口是有多么迫不得已吗？尼禄苦笑。这时候的维吉尔就是一把出鞘的锋利刚刀，果决无情和无牵无挂才是最好的保养材料，而他想要索取的关爱只会将刀刃染上钝锈。想到这里，眼泪就不争气地流了出来。

　　

　　酒馆打烊了，喝得烂醉的他被当作尸体扔了出去。

　　

　　翌日清晨，他被一个小男孩晃醒。剧烈的头痛和刺眼的光让他几欲呕吐。一阵冷风吹来，他打了个寒颤，肠胃打了结一样拧搅在一起。他狼狈地连手带脚爬起来，爬到旁边的灌木丛大吐特吐，呕得眼泪横流内脏剧痛，简直好像连灵魂都被呕了出去。吐完后他擦了擦嘴，虚脱地坐倒在地。小男孩往他的嘴里灌了些什么，他喝下去后感觉又活了过来。

 

　　“谢谢、呃、谢谢你。”尼禄打着酒嗝说。

 

　　“我是来找人的，大哥哥你昨晚在这看到过这个人吗？”

 

　　尼禄眯了眯眼睛，看着眼前照片上的男人，棕褐色的短发全部向后梳起，苍白瘦削的脸颊上眯着一副小眼睛，下巴上一小撮胡子让这张古板的脸看起来很是滑稽。他看了看照片，又看了看小男孩的脸。

 

　　“他是你父亲？”

 

　　“是的，他昨晚来过这里吗？”

 

　　“抱歉，我、呃、喝太多，没看清。”

 

　　“是吗。。。谢谢你！”

 

　　小男孩拿着照片又跑到旁边的人那去询问。真是哪都有不负责任的父亲啊，尼禄心里感慨。

 

　　父亲？尼禄迟钝的大脑终于想了起来：他也有个父亲要找，而且还是个明确表示不会负责任的那种。尼禄苦笑。他昨天还下定决心要陪在怀孕的维吉尔身边，结果只是被拒绝了一遭就自暴自弃地跑到酒馆酗酒。现在他又要重新找人了。这次他又会在哪里？

　　

　　

　　尼禄来到一家餐厅，一边嚼着意面和莎拉一边搜肠刮肚寻找脑海里的有效信息。

　　

　　维吉尔说过只有得到斯巴达的力量才能打败魔帝，那么这就是他行动的主要目的了。所以不论维吉尔在哪里，只要顺着斯巴达的力量这条线索找，一定会和他再次相遇。既然他不想见自己，去图书馆守株待兔也没什么意义。　　

　　

　　斯巴达的力量有多强大，会以什么样的形态存在，需要用什么方式得到，最后又藏在哪里，维吉尔在书架旁查阅的可能就是这些信息。斯巴达的力量。。。也是教皇正在觊觎的东西。他突然想起了背在崔西身后、曾经被教皇使用过的形状怪异的大剑，去教皇那里一定能找到些线索。酒馆的人还提到过斯巴达的巨型雕像这件事，也许维吉尔会感兴趣，也许教皇也在那里，总之他决定先去歌剧院碰碰运气。

　　

　　把小费留在桌上后，他径直来到歌剧院。斯巴达的信徒们运送着泥沙木材和石料在歌剧院门口进进出出。他戴上兜帽推着小车混进了工人之中。进入大厅后，他看到原本屹立着斯巴达雕像的地方搭着高高的脚手架，粗糙又巨大的人形雕塑被围在里面。其他的设施基本没什么改变。他仰头看向教堂顶部的玻璃花窗，但丁曾经跳下来的地方完好无损。他竟然有点想念那个老混蛋了。

　　

　　他在剧院内晃了一圈，似乎没有维吉尔来过的气息，倒是听说教皇正在命运城堡召开什么会议，得往命运城堡跑一趟了。尼禄还没走下演讲台台阶，几只雨林蜥蜴就跑着跳着冲了进来，所过之处伴随着飞溅的肢体血液和尖叫。信徒们放下手里的工作四散逃跑，剧院内瞬间就乱成了一片。多么熟悉的情景。

　　

　　这次又是要上演什么把戏？在恶魔之神斯巴达巨像的脚下，骑士们拯救信徒然后获得崇拜和威信的老一套吗？真是毫无创意。

　　

　　尼禄懒得管，他随手抓住一个不长眼敢往他身上撞的狠狠抡了几圈，重重砸到另一只正要扑人的蜥蜴身上，然后头也不回地走出了这个虚假的地方。

　　

　　在剧院高楼的走廊上，年轻的维吉尔从柱子后面走了出来，他扶着栏杆远远眺望尼禄离去的背影。

　　

　　这孩子虽然看起来十分粘人还有点迟钝，但是心思细腻直觉敏锐且有着出色的判断力。如果他说的未来真的存在，他想在未来重新培养他。

　　

　　直到尼禄彻底消失在视野范围里，维吉尔才来到穹顶踩碎玻璃花窗一跃而下。这时候剧院里的人群已经疏散，只剩下自导自演的金银骑士和恶魔蜥蜴。他沉下重心手扶刀柄缓缓蓄力，银骑士的长枪和恶魔的爪子还没碰到他的脸，就被凭空出现的次元斩远远弹飞了出去，接下来他打算用一次长距离前冲将残血的骑士和恶魔一口气解决。他瞬移到计算好的位置后，刚拔出刀就被腹部传来的剧痛镇住。大概是恶魔的气息惊动了胎儿，孩子在里面不安地踢蹬。维吉尔皱眉，强忍住用刀剖开肚子的冲动。他托着沉重的腹部，两腿发颤，强烈的眩晕和头痛袭来，不得不靠阎魔刀支撑着半跪在地上，而金银骑士从地上一一爬起，持着长剑长矛和重盾向虚弱的维吉尔慢慢逼近。他抬起头紧盯着眼前重甲骑士模糊的重影，用尽最后的意志力射出一排幻影剑后，眼前一黑晕了过去。

　　

 

        教皇的卧室。

　　

　　“尊贵的斯巴达之子，我们又见面了。”

　　

　　维吉尔从沉睡中醒来，映入眼帘的是教皇负手而立的背影，从四周富丽堂皇的奢华装饰和摆设来看，他所在的应该是教皇的私人房间。温暖舒适的房间内现在只有教皇和他两个人。他动了动胳膊，才发现身体被牢牢固定动弹不得。他被安排在一张倾斜支立的移动病床上，换上了宽松洁白的病患服，黑色的坚韧皮带将他从脖子到脚和病床一圈圈捆绑在一起，四肢末端被单独绑紧，唯一被略过的球型腹部此时显得更加暴露和羞耻。

　　

　　只是简单的捆绑当然困不住他，困住他的是安装在病床床头的魔力吸取装置：一颗足球大小的蓝色水晶魔石通过纯银线缆和维吉尔连接在一起，线缆吸附在维吉尔的身体和四肢上，不断向贪婪的水晶球输送着魔力。这就是为什么他现在如此虚弱的原因，不仅像个凡人一样挣脱不开，连召唤一枚幻影剑都十分费力。

　　

　　“放开我！”维吉尔命令道。

　　

　　“原谅我的不敬，神之子，我等并非有意如此。”教皇转过身，“你和你的孩子，你们需要一个安全舒适的生活环境，我们可以为你提供一切。”

　　

　　“你想要什么？”

　　

　　“尊贵的神之子啊，作为斯巴达最虔诚的信徒，我们只想要你留在我们身边。”

　　

　　“而你口里的神之子被做成了魔力电池，不如直接承认你想要的是斯巴达的力量。”

　　

　　“力量只是我们信奉斯巴达为神的原因之一，他为了人类独自对抗整个恶魔世界的高贵精神值得我们永远铭记。Fortuna这座孤僻的岛屿正处在被恶魔包围的黑暗时刻，我们祈求斯巴达的力量为我们带来永远的光明与和平。”

　　

　　“无论你想用斯巴达的力量做什么，它都不该落在愚蠢又软弱的人类手里！”

　　

　　“高洁的神之子啊，你无需为此担心。”教皇对维吉尔的贬低毫不在意，看着他的眼神带着某种痴迷，那戴着珠玉和宝石戒指的干枯手指正试图攀上年轻人青涩白净的脸，“时间会向你证明，人类身上并不是只有卑劣的品性。”

　　

　　“别碰我！”维吉尔厌恶地甩开脸，胎儿又被惊醒，腹部传来一阵阵痉挛。魔力被抽取阻碍了身体的恢复，维吉尔在时间加倍慢放的剧痛中表情渐渐扭曲，皱起的眉头下双目紧闭，微张的泛白嘴唇轻轻颤抖，紧咬的牙关里不时溢出压抑和忍耐的叹息。苍白虚弱的皮肤渗出一颗颗汗水，在明亮的光线照耀下显得剔透又晶莹，像有生命的宝石一样，沿着额头、眉框，沿着鼻梁、鼻翼，沿着冷峻的颧骨缓缓滑落，滑出一条条优美动人的湿润痕迹，最后汇集在高高抬起的下颌，在凸起的喉结和纹理分明的颈部肌肉前坠落。

　　

　　“多美啊。。。”老者发出惊叹，双手伸向了年轻人，在他白皙的脸颊和脖颈上不住地抚摸。

　　

　　只顾着忍耐痛楚、感知已经变得混乱的维吉尔根本没意识到身上发生了什么，在半冷半热的昏迷状态里听着耳边鸣响的尖锐噪音，直到大腿间最敏感的地方也遭到亵玩，他才勉强地睁开了眼睛。只是一瞬间他就明白了一切。他咬住伸入口腔里拨弄舌头的手指，咬紧牙关扭转身体猛地甩过头去，在一声惊呼中，断指带着溢出的鲜血脱离了教皇的右手。

　　

　　“啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

　　

　　教皇捂住手高声痛呼。维吉尔一口啐出嘴里的血和残肢。

　　

　　“你的血，真难吃。”

　　

　　教皇抬头看向被牢牢绑在病床上的年轻人：凌乱的头发垂落下来半遮住犀利的蓝色双眼，鲜红的血液从惨白的脸上滴落到起伏的胸口，被绑缚的他露出犬牙肆意散发煞气的样子宛如真正的恶鬼。

 

       这只恶鬼正狠狠瞪着他。

　　

　　“来、来人啊！”

　　

　　教皇吓瘫在紫色的地毯上挪不动腿，扯起喉咙大声呼救，迅速赶来的红衣卫兵持着长枪将被捆住的维吉尔紧紧包围。

　　

　　“愚蠢的人类。”

 

       维吉尔居高临下地说道：

　　

　　“你刚才的行为足以证明人类最根本的缺陷，连色欲都无法自制的软弱灵魂不配染指斯巴达的力量。”

　　

　　教皇的老脸羞得通红，他激动地指挥面前的卫兵：

 

　　“快！把这个不知廉耻满嘴谎话的恶魔婊子关起来！小心不要被他勾引了！”

　　

　　“哼。”

　　

　　卫兵推着移动病床经过教皇时，维吉尔瞟了他一眼——没有嘲笑，也没有鄙夷，审视他灵魂的目光是不带任何感情的理性和纯粹，以致于二十多年后再次回味这个高贵凛然的年轻人时，教皇都忍不住心生敬畏。

　　

　　然而敬畏是一回事，野心又是另外一回事，年事已高的老人依然妄想着从他身上榨取力量，为此同意了阿格纳斯的实验请求。

　　

　

   　 另外一边，尼禄紧赶慢赶终于赶到了目的地，带着一身风雪来到了命运城堡永远冷清的大门前。此时已是傍晚。

　　

　　这个地方鲜为人知的原因之一就是恶魔的守卫。射出巨大冰棱的利刃蜥蜴和喷火的恶魔犬都是高阶恶魔，几乎没有普通人能穿越被这些高阶恶魔重重阻拦的雪山，因此能待在这里的都是接近教会真相的高层人员。

 

       尼禄打开大门，里面空无一人。现在正是晚餐时间，信徒们大概都集中在餐厅。奔波了一天的尼禄也饿得前胸贴后背，他直奔餐厅混入人群大吃大喝起来。

　　

　　“嘿，那个恶魔婊子到底长什么样？”

　　

　　“想知道就自己去看！”

　　

　　“别卖关子了，还是说你也被她勾引了？可别像教皇一样被她吃掉手指哟～”

　　

　　“滚！”

　　

　　这都是什么乱七八糟的？尼禄觉得这里的八卦比酒馆的怪谈还扯淡，而且还扯上了教皇。反正会有人编就会有人信，而他尼禄连听都懒得听。

　　

　　这时另一个人加入了谈话。

　　

　　“我知道！”

　　

　　“说来听听！”

　　

　　“这个月的酒水钱！”

　　

　　“你怎么不去抢劫！”

　　

　　“嘿，那可是连教皇大人都舍不得下手的高级货，你想知道些什么就得先付出点什么。”

　　

　　“真的假的？”

　　

　　“今天下午我亲手押着他从教皇大人的卧室里走出来~”

　　

　　“我先预付一周的。”

　　

　　“小气！”

　　

　　尼禄摇了摇头，他仿佛撞到了什么情报交易现场，还是骗傻子的那种。

　　

　　“那个男孩有一头稀有的银色短发，像这样垂下来。。。”

　　

　　“等等，那是个男的？她不是怀孕了？”

　　

　　听到“银发”和“怀孕”两个关键词，尼禄耳朵竖了起来。

　　

　　“男的就不能怀孕了？嘁、没见识！”

　　

　　“你就懂？”

　　

　　“好吧，其实我也不懂。不过恶魔和人类是不一样的，所以阿格纳斯大人才想研究他。”

　　

　　“被阿格纳斯大人看上了？他完蛋了！”

　　

　　“我看不一定，谁知道他肚子里怀的是谁的种？”

　　

　　“你是说教皇。。。”

　　

　　“嘘——我可没说！”

　　

　　“那就不谈这个了。他到底长什么样？下面有男人那玩意吗？”

　　

　　尼禄越来越听不下去了，他放下吃了一半的美味，走到那个卖情报的人旁边拍了拍他的肩，凑到他耳边压低声音：

 

　　“给你一年的酒水钱，全部告诉我。过来私聊。”

　　

　　尼禄走到餐厅外抱着手臂等着，不一会儿情报贩子也乖乖跟了出来。尼禄把他带到空无一人的拷问室。

　　

　　“嘿嘿，钱呢？”情报贩子伸出手。

　　

　　“这里。”

　　

　　尼禄掐住他的手腕虚晃了一圈将他的胳膊拧到身后，对着他的屁股踹了一脚让他紧紧贴在墙上。那男人刚想回头就听见“咔嚓”一声上膛的声响，一把巨枪顶住了太阳穴。

　　

　　“我什么都说我不要钱你别杀我！”

　　

　　“很好。告诉我那男孩他现在在哪？”

　　

　　“阿格纳斯大人的地下实验室！具体是哪我也不清楚！”

　　

　　“教皇的卧室里发生了什么？”

　　

　　“我们也不知道！进去的时候就看见他身上沾满了血！教皇大人的手指都被他咬断了！其他的我们什么也不知道！”

　　

　　“他受伤了吗？”

　　

　　“这个。。。好像。。。没有。。。”

　　

　　“阿格纳斯要做什么实验？”

　　

　　“我也不知道！”

　　

　　“你还知道一些其他的吗？”

　　

　　“就这些了！”

　　

　　“行了，多谢！”

　　

　　果然是骗傻子的情报家。尼禄一个枪托把他砸晕，展开魔力构成的翅膀向地下实验室的方向匆匆赶去。

　　


	3. 阿格纳斯的秘密实验室 （1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小蝌蚪找妈妈续集。

　　尼禄赶到地下实验室后，最先进入的是监控录像室。被整齐分割成24个画面的巨型屏幕将25年前教会的邪恶研究在他面前全部曝光。  
　　  
　　惨无人道的活人解剖、人兽杂交、人魔杂交、器官移植、身体改造、基因重组等等等等，一系列令人发指的恐怖尝试都指向了同一件事——人的恶魔化。虽然其中大多数都以失败告终，但仅存的几个垂死挣扎的实验体保留了微小的可能性——震惊的尼禄马上意识到，那可能就是他日后看到的恶魔信徒原型。  
　　  
　　比起人的恶魔化，恶魔自身的变异要容易得多。看看阿格纳斯实验室的飞刀恶魔就知道了，只要找到正确的属性组合，它们甚至能够按照设计图的样子变异生长。而维吉尔又是半魔，怀孕的他对疯狂的阿格纳斯而言是两个稀世仅有的珍贵实验体。尼禄的心开始失控狂跳。他在海量的历史数据里疯狂搜索，最后在文件夹的深处找到几条被隐藏的录像视频。看起来维吉尔的存在被某些人别有用心地掩盖了，只靠打劫几个实验人员不可能问出关押维吉尔的所在地。他用上Nico教他的破解方法，打开了那几条被加密的视频。  
　　  
　　第一条视频是教皇的卧室——尼禄又重新认识了阿格纳斯——那个口吃的卑鄙科学家绝对没有表面上那么简单，他有预感接下来阿格纳斯会不断刷新他的认知。心思重新回到视频画面，他看到了卧室内的情景，那是一个从他们左上方俯视一切的固定视角：被绑住的维吉尔被推入教皇卧室，一个人在他脖子上注射了什么然后迅速离开，卧室内仅剩两人；维吉尔醒来，看起来十分虚弱，他和教皇争论了几句之后突然陷入昏迷，这时教皇改变他一贯负手而立的道德家姿态，行为变得古怪起来——他的双手在维吉尔身上乱摸，从头抚摸到脚，手法极其淫乱，连娼妓看了都要自愧弗如；全身摸了个遍后，他开始亲吻他，贪婪的舌头在他的眼睛、鼻子和嘴唇上到处肆虐留下口水痕迹，然后侵入他紧咬的牙关——从尼禄的角度可以看到他们紧紧挤压在一起的嘴巴，昏迷的维吉尔皱着眉，苍白的脸上浮现出红晕，而教皇闭上眼歪着脖子、一脸性奋扭来扭去的得意模样，像个吊儿郎当正要破处的处男；他从下巴吸到喉结，从耳根啃到锁骨，期间还不停地揉捏着他平坦的胸部，整个过程持续了将近15分钟，其花样之多看得尼禄眼界大开甚至有点燥热；而当教皇不知餍足的手绕过孕肚、在孕肚的下面上下移动，维吉尔终于醒过来，转动着脖子把教皇的手指咬断，接下来就是他在餐厅里听到的一切。  
　　  
　　尼禄一拳砸瘪了控制台的边缘，内心疯狂地叫嚣着要把这个该死的猥琐老头撕碎剁烂。但他现在还有更重要的事情要做。他深深吸了几口气，勉强维持着理智颤抖地点开了下一个视频。  
　　  
　　第二个视频很短，仅有几分钟，但尼禄更加抓狂。画面全程只有维吉尔的脸部特写，先进的录像技术将他的发丝、睫毛、甚至嘴唇上的纹理都一丝不苟地一一呈现，连尼禄本人都没有这么清楚地看到过。这个视频告诉他，他没看过的还有更多。比如维吉尔皱着眉、脸色潮红眼神湿润嘴唇微张的难受神情，比如维吉尔染上惊恐和不安的蔚蓝色眼睛，比如维吉尔咬着牙坚决抵抗的样子，比如维吉尔慢慢收缩又迅速涣散的瞳孔，又比如维吉尔在晃动中双目失神面露陶醉的表情。尼禄在高清的大屏幕前看着这一切，心动之余又惊又气，他简直不敢想象画面以外发生的事情。  
　　  
　　看来教会这帮人都是一群披着人皮的淫棍，如果没有人把维吉尔从这个淫窝里救出来，他们父子二人的未来可想而知。尼禄带着最糟糕的设想点开了第三个视频。  
　　  
　　第三个视频展示的地点他很熟悉——是歌剧院内。视频的开头是他离开后的情景，多个视角的切换显示人群已经疏散，只剩下金银骑士和恶魔蜥蜴在对峙。录下这个有什么意义？回味完美骗局的初登场？为什么要加密？还在疑惑时，一个熟悉的身影伴随着洒落的玻璃花窗碎片稳稳降落在演讲台上。尼禄猛地站起来，难以置信地看着眼前的情景——披着斗篷的背影从演讲台上缓缓站起，渐渐和记忆中但丁的鲜红身影合二为一，向着他慢慢转过身。尼禄瞬间忘记了呼吸，在即将爆发的惊喜和失落之间听到心脏砰砰跳动的声音：原来他要找的人曾经离他这么近，他想亲近的人对他隔离这么深。那个不知安分的年轻人在大屏幕上自信地扬起下巴，仿佛一切都尽在掌握，可尼禄已经知道结局。他欣喜又忧伤地看着维吉尔帅气地迈开双腿，使出完美的次元斩将恶魔们一一斩翻。然后下一秒，如尼禄所料，他的身体出现了异常，他扶着额头脚步不稳地跪倒在地，在恶魔的包围下垂死挣扎，最后彻底晕了过去。  
　　  
　　不过还没完。  
　　  
　　恶魔蜥蜴和持枪的银骑士正要处决他时，金骑士扬剑拦住了。尼禄的目光转移到金骑士身上。他摘下头盔，露出了人类的脸庞。而那张脸，他早上还在寻人的小男孩递出的照片里见到过。原来Credo的父亲并不是酒鬼，这些背弃养育责任的父亲都有另外一个身份和使命等着他们完成。可这不代表他们就该得到原谅，尼禄恨恨地想。他看着大屏幕，恶魔蜥蜴温顺地回到老Credo身边，用脑袋蹭着他的胸口、用信子舔着他的下颌和脸颊寻求奖赏。尼禄有点惊讶，原来这时候的骑士都是人类扮演的，这时候的恶魔已经被驯化。他看着老Credo摸了摸蜥蜴的头，向维吉尔走来。他的身体晃过来挡住了画面，尼禄紧张起来。老Credo掀开维吉尔的斗篷，发现了什么似的向他的同伴们展示，他们看到之后一齐放下了武器。背影晃了晃离开镜头，露出躺在骑士们面前的维吉尔。大屏幕上年轻俊美的父亲一脸痛苦地卧倒在地，一只手护着因怀孕而高高隆起的腹部，那轻柔又庄重的姿态像极了受难圣母的雕塑。骑士们小心地架起维吉尔离开了歌剧院，视频结束。  
　　  
　　尼禄感动之余头一次对敌人心怀敬意，他意识到教会里不是所有人都是喜欢男人的淫棍。平静地擦干不知什么时候留下的泪痕，尼禄点开了最后一个视频。  
　　  
　　画面一亮起来就让人脊背发凉。阴冷色调的实验室里整整齐齐地摆满了形状各异反射着金属光泽的尖锐工具，画面中的实验台上披着一块白布，白布下面遮盖着一个熟悉得令人不安的形状。悬在上方的照明灯亮起，背景深处走出一个驼背的人影，灯光照亮他兴奋得闪光的眼睛，他一边结结巴巴地说着什么一边揭开白布，尼禄看到心都凉了一截——阿格纳斯要对维吉尔动手了。安睡中的维吉尔平躺在实验台上，束缚他的黑亮皮带和悬在他身上的纯银线体在冷光的照射下显得异常色情。阿格纳斯愉快地翘起小拇指将皮带一根根解开，然后伸向了维吉尔的后颈。他从那捏起系带的一端，然后轻轻一拉，维吉尔胸前的病患服就松了开来。相同的还有腰间的两处，全部拉开以后维吉尔身上的病患服就分成了上下两片。阿格纳斯没有立刻拿走那片布，而是将手伸入两片布料之间，在维吉尔的身侧游移。他一边说着话一边走着，手从胸侧滑到腰侧，又从腰侧滑到臀部，然后停在了那里，来回抚摸了几下后径直伸向维吉尔的两腿之间。布料的遮掩让尼禄看不清动作，他只看到维吉尔在阿格纳斯的动作里皱起了眉，随着动作幅度的加大呼吸也变得急促起来，表情似是痛苦又似是享受，他白皙修长的大腿从布料中间分开露了出来，缓缓曲起夹住了阿格纳斯不停动作的手，尼禄甚至能看到他没被布料遮掩的半边臀部。动作越来越激烈，阿格纳斯的眼神也越来越疯狂，维吉尔急切地仰起脖子反弓起背部，张开的嘴似是在呻吟。这个动作持续了很久。维吉尔抓紧实验台边缘，嘴巴大开大合，像是溺水的人在无声呼救。他的腰部越挺越高，撑起到极限，优美的弧线自怀孕的肚子高高顶起、向两边低垂延伸。在这样的姿态下，他的身体僵硬地抽搐起来，凝固的痛苦表情染上了情欲的色彩，几乎就要哭出来，当阿格纳斯的手终于停止动作，维吉尔仿佛痛苦得到释放一般，颤动了几下后恢复了平静。阿格纳斯将手从布料下面抽了出来，然后摊开手掌，大量的浓稠液体粘在了乳胶手套上。他兴奋又好奇地看着指间的粘液，将它们小心刮下装在了试管当中。阿格纳斯拿着试管离去，剩下面色微红衣不蔽体的维吉尔躺在实验台上。  
　　  
　　尼禄松了口气，却发现冷汗已经流了一身。如果要问还有什么比一窝淫棍更危险的，那就是一个无视伦理道德的疯子科学家。他得赶紧找到维吉尔带他离开这里——在Nico的父亲对他做出什么不可挽回的事情之前。  
　　  
　　他开始整理信息。最后这个录像的时间显示是下午五点左右，和从教皇卧室离开的时间隔了将近四个小时。也就是说维吉尔离开教皇的卧室后并没有被直接送到地下实验室。他想起了那个只有面部特写没有任何背景展示的可疑视频。而现在的时间将近晚上八点，在被阿格纳斯接手的三个小时里足以发生很多事情。  
　　  
　　令人担心的是，维吉尔看起来很虚弱，一直都在沉睡，仅仅是孕痛和药物不可能对他造成这么持久的影响。他想起了悬在他头顶和他连接在一起、从来没有分离过的水晶球，那个球体散发出的莹蓝微光就像是维吉尔自身的魔力颜色。也许他的魔力被吸走了，而且设计这个装置的人很了解他。不论设计者是谁，能困住维吉尔的东西必然也能困住自己。此外监视器几乎无处不在，他也有被发现的可能，尤其是歌剧院内的录像，或许他已经被发现了。尼禄打消了在实验室大闹一通的念头，决定谨慎行事。  
　　  
　　那么维吉尔到底被关在哪里？他展开之前在乱七八糟的抽屉里找到的实验室消防地图，那是和十几年以后截然不同的布局。秘密实验室里的布景和他一路经过的任何实验室内景都不一样，他甚至猜想这个秘密房间可能不在地下实验室里。于是他又调出录像，除了他解码的视频以外，当天所有和维吉尔有关的人物行踪都被抹去。尼禄陷入了困境。  
　　  
　　  
　　另一边，阿格纳斯的秘密实验室里。  
　　  
　　以怀孕晚期的状态被捆绑着、被人类用刀枪包围着、还被当成恶魔婊子从教皇的卧室里押出来，对维吉尔而言可以说是短暂魔生里少有的奇耻大辱。而他到现在还没有暴走的原因，除了悬在头上的吸魔水晶球，还有他肚子里宝贵无比的生命——他已经为它忍耐了将近十个月，他不想在最后关头放弃。  
　　  
　　他原本以为教皇只是想利用他斯巴达之子的恶魔力量和身份光环，没想到愚蠢的事一件接着一件。先是教皇想要占有他的身体，然后求而不得冠以污名，接着就连押送和看守他的人类都对他起了非分之想，给他注射药物让他强制发情。在见识了人性的堕落面之后，他以为他已经看透了一切，事实证明，贪得无厌的人类永远都能刷新他认知的下限，不断挑战他为了忍耐而时刻紧绷的神经。  
　　  
　　比如现在。  
　　  
　　他被剥光了捆在实验台上，双腿大开地面对着阿格纳斯。  
　　  
　　他的嘴被牢牢堵住，发不出声音，只能一动不动看着一切在自己身上发生。阿格纳斯已经在他身上取走了各种样本，头发和指甲，口水和汗水，血液、精液、尿液还有眼泪和一小块皮肤。阿格纳斯对待他就像对待自己的小白鼠，如果要说有什么不同，那就是维吉尔是最珍贵最稀有的那只。维吉尔意识到，如果他不能即时恢复力量离开这里，他要遭受的屈辱将永无止境。

　　下体传来的怪异清凉感将他的意识拉回现实，维吉尔透过大开的双腿目不转睛地看着他，那疯子正拿着一个金属工具在他的下面比划测量。  
　　  
　　“多么美、美、美、美妙啊，我从来没有见过这样的生理构造！”  
　　  
　　阿格纳斯头上戴着聚光灯，一边惊叹一边抚摸着维吉尔阴茎下方的阴唇，两指扩开又放手，看着鲜嫩的肉瓣像嘴唇一样有弹性地闭合。他将手指伸入其中，在里面不停地搅弄。维吉尔闭上眼睛，忍受着异样的感觉，他听到了挤压翻搅的水声，红晕爬上了脸。  
　　  
　　“这、这、这、这是什么？”  
　　  
　　阿格纳斯看到有白色的液体顺着他的手指从阴唇里源源不断地流出，毫无疑问——那是男人的精液。  
　　  
　　维吉尔回想起从教皇卧室被押送出去后的事情。  
　　  
　　“原来你真的是恶魔婊、婊、婊、婊子！”  
　　  
　　刺耳的声音让维吉尔不悦。  
　　  
　　“真是太、太、太、太好了！”  
　　  
　　阿格纳斯莫名其妙地激动起来。他更用力地在他的阴道内揉弄按压，舒服过头的维吉尔忍不住哼出了声。他将粗壮的手指挤入更深处，像只巨型的鼹鼠工人，趴在维吉尔的阴道面前尽职尽责地将里面的人类精液一一刨出。粗暴的动作不断刺激着阴道，就连阴茎也开始同步充血慢慢勃起。阿格纳斯一个抬头看到这奇异的景象，手也忘记擦，抄起笔和记事板就蹭蹭蹭蹭记了起来。

      为了不浪费精液，他把透明弹力手套剪了一根手指绑在了维吉尔的阴茎上。过于紧绷的束缚感反而刺激了维吉尔射精的欲望，他强忍着快感，而阴茎下方的的粗壮手指没有停下来的打算。阿格纳斯为了早点掏干净那些麻烦的精液，干脆把整只手都强行伸了进去。剧痛沿着脊髓冲向大脑，维吉尔仰起脖子闷哼，下体不断传来被撑坏的糟糕预感。过于敏感的内壁在剧痛中紧张地收缩，他甚至能感觉到撑开他体内的手掌的形状，那只手粗暴地侵入他脆弱的深处时，维吉尔内脏都紧张得发颤。那只大手从他体内深处开始，反复用力地往外刮弄，过于强烈的刺激更明显地反应在了阴茎上——他的阴茎在下体的侵犯中又红肿胀大了一圈。紧窄的弹性指套顽强地伸展，包裹着阴茎的闷塞感和阴道被撑破的胀痛感逼得维吉尔快要失控，他晃动着头部激烈地挣扎着，被堵塞的惨叫闷在嗓子里化成了绵长的呻吟。当阿格纳斯的手指终于碾过那个敏感的凸起时，维吉尔绝望地睁大了眼睛，快感冲破层层的压抑和束缚，在阿格纳斯惊喜的目光中射入了透明手指套里。高潮的余韵缓解了疼痛，放松下来的维吉尔浑身瘫软。等到清理工作全部完成以后，那根手指的前端几乎被精液蓄满。  
　　  
　　维吉尔被倦意包围，在浓烈的睡意中被探入下体的冰冷金属造物惊醒，随后下体传来被强行侵入撑开的感觉。他抬眼望去，阿格纳斯正趴在他两腿之间仔细观察研究，聚光灯在他头顶将耀眼的光束直直打入他的阴道内部，强烈的视线有如实体般刺入他体内深处。维吉尔紧张地收缩着无法闭合的阴道，他感到体内有东西不断分泌流出，在阿格纳斯的注视面前流个不停。这个变态的疯子科学家就这么明目张胆地窥视着，刷刷刷刷做着笔记。  
　　  
　　“太棒了！太棒了！你将会成为这个实验课题有史以来最棒的母体！”  
　　  
　　他一边激情欢呼一边给重新勃起的阴茎套上一个手指，然后带着记事板和精液样品匆匆离去，留下两腿大开欲火焚身的维吉尔一个人躺在秘密实验室里。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	4. 阿格纳斯的秘密实验室 （2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小蝌蚪救妈妈。

      思考不如行动。尼禄披起一件研究员外套，戴上帽子混入实验室。熬夜加班的研究员对陌生人的潜入毫无警惕，他跟随在他们后面顺利通过了有恶魔守卫的过道和大厅，最后独自来到地底实验室的最深处——阿格纳斯实验室的门口。

      他打开大门，里面空无一人，只有电力安静运转的声音。最先引起注意的是漂浮着恶魔的培养器。高大的玻璃罐里浸泡着一个个畸形扭曲的生物体，它们有着近似人的身形和恶魔的肌体构成，不同的体型特征和皮肤质感显示出不同的种族属性，唯一的共同点就是它们腹部凸起的球形。尼禄忍不住想象他找到维吉尔时的情形：维吉尔赤身裸体地漂浮在纯净透明的液体里、护着孕肚身体微蜷，蓝色微光映照他认真又稚气的脸庞，银色发丝随着水流摇曳飘荡，安静沉睡的模样像没有鱼尾的美人鱼。。。尼禄被自己的想象吓了一跳，开始集中注意力寻找有用的信息。

      他在阿格纳斯的实验桌上翻找，上面凌乱地堆了一些研究资料。他研究的内容五花八门，从人体生物学到恶魔解剖学，从植物分类学到昆虫分类学，从冷兵器发展史到工程机械原理，从生物遗传学到基因载体设计，等等等等，这些都还很正常；让他看起来不像个正经科学家的主要原因，就是资料数量更为丰富的恶魔故事传说、恶魔生物属性、魔法和召唤术成功案例等等——就连尼禄最中二的时期也不会沉迷这些东西。但他想起维吉尔睡在图书馆里的原因，就迅速动手翻了起来。

      陌生复杂的文字不断提醒他是个恶魔文盲的事实，他就把注意力集中在友好的手绘插图上：花纹繁复的魔法阵、奇形怪状的恶魔、功能各异的恶魔武器，等等等等。他看不出有什么特别，于是加快翻页速度，一页不牢固的纸从中掉落，他拾起的瞬间被上面的图形吸引——是阎魔刀，它的旁边还画着座落在Fortuna各处的巨型石碑遗迹。他知道阎魔刀和恶魔石碑都有空间传送的能力，但他不明白把它们用线连接在一起的用意。他折起那张纸塞入口袋里，刚准备继续搜索时背后传来一个低沉缓和的男声。

      “你。。。在找什么？”

      尼禄警觉起来，想把这个人直接掀翻，但还是忍住了。

      “我来找阿格纳斯，我有一些问题想问他。”

      尼禄没有说谎。

      “他不在实验室里。”

      那男人踱着步。

      “但如果你想找怀孕的银发男孩，我倒是可以给你一些提示。”

      “他在哪！”尼禄瞬间掏出枪。

      “他在无垠的黑暗里，未出生的婴儿在为他哭泣；邪恶将他完全围住，他的身体不再属于他自己。”

      男人说完随即转身，对枪口的威胁毫不在意。

      “别走！说清楚！”

      尼禄急了，对着他的大腿开了一枪，子弹什么也没打到，男人凭空消失。

      “去吧，他在等你。”

      空中回荡着他的声音，一个东西掉落。尼禄捡起，是彩色玻璃碎片。

 

      秘密实验室。

      维吉尔在黑暗中醒来，他不知道自己睡了多久。水晶球和胎儿在不断争夺体内的魔力，力量的大量流失让他仅仅是躺着就已经筋疲力尽。尽管有半魔体质庇护，目前的状况下也只是保证基本的生理运作和不死而已。在被人类激烈地侵犯时，他想起那个天真愚蠢无忧无虑的弟弟。他就像一束不会被乌云遮拦的阳光，只是永远都照耀不到他这里。

      实验室的门被匆匆打开，他闭上了眼睛。

      阿格纳斯开了灯，将更耀眼的手术照明灯移向他的眼睛。维吉尔在强烈的光线刺激中睁开了眼，模糊的景象里一只手向他伸来，解开深深堵在他口腔里的橡胶制品。黑色的柱状物体被口水润得光亮，牵着唾液从他的嘴唇上移开，留在上面的深刻齿印将它折磨得变形。

      “我已经分析了你的基因分子结构，它和普通人类没有什么区别，而你却拥有远超一般恶魔的魔力；快点告诉我，你到底是怎么得到如此强大的力量？”

      维吉尔疲惫地看着对方迫不及待的眼睛，连张口都觉得费力。

      “或者换个问题，魔力到底是以什么形式储存在你身体里？”

      维吉尔看着他，面无表情。

      阿格纳斯轻柔地抚摸他细细的银发和苍白的脸庞，闪光的眼睛里充满痴迷。

      “维吉尔，维吉尔。。。你不知道你有多么强大多么迷人，光是看着你就让我精神振奋，我真的好想好想解剖你，想得快要等、等、等、等不及！”

      维吉尔毫无反应。

      阿格纳斯依然自言自语激动个不停：

      “可你又是唯一的珍贵母体，我不得不在失去你和得到研究成果之间二选一，这让我十分的痛、痛、痛、痛心。不过这些都是以后的事情。在尽情解剖你之前，我还要你为我生下许多恶魔孩子！它们将是我通往力量之路上的铺路石！”

      维吉尔依然没有反应。

      阿格纳斯的手伸向他凸起的腹部，激动地抚摸着。

      “而这个孩子，它将会帮助我踏出重要的第、第、第、第一步！”

      维吉尔转动眼珠，艰难地张开口。

      “你。。。永远无法达到力量的极限。”

      “什么？！”

      阿格纳斯被踩到尾巴似的尖叫起来。

      “为什么？！”

      “你根本。。。不明白什么才是真正的力量。”

      阿格纳斯一边用狂草的字迹书写着，一边目不转睛地看着他。

      “告诉我！告诉我！”

      维吉尔不再说话，闭上了眼睛。

      “不不不不不！！！！！！！！！！我会想办法让你开口的！我会想办法让你开口的！”

 

      歌剧院穹顶。

      现在已是黎明时分，整个Fortuna笼罩在寒冷青郁的蓝色天幕下。尼禄昼夜不停地赶到了歌剧院。他不知道自己为什么要相信那个陌生男人，但他已经没有线索了。他站在穹顶破开的窗口旁边，维吉尔曾经从这里跳下去。

      维吉尔为什么要到歌剧院来？

      尼禄开始重新思考起这个问题。他后来返回监控录像室里，调出歌剧院所有的录像视频，可是什么也没有找到，不仅没有找到自己的身影，连他解码的录像视频也全都不见了。这太可疑了。这里一定隐藏着什么东西。他轻轻一跃，从相同的位置跳了下去，稳稳降落在演讲台上。他缓缓转过身，跳下演讲台，在圆形大台阶上面环顾四周。他开启魔人的感官静静聆听，遥远的地底下传来微弱的空洞风声。

      好了，现在他知道下面有东西了，可是他要怎么下去？他在歌剧院内四处搜索寻找机关的位置，还跑到了粗糙的斯巴达头像上，最后搜了个底朝天也没看到可以动的机关设置。也许不是机械驱动呢？尼禄拔出绯红女皇，蓄满三红使出了各种招式。如果现在有人在监视他，一定会看到一个四处挥刀乱砍乱吼的精神病。乱砍一通后，也没有发现魔力结界，尼禄又脑洞大开地想会不会是音控装置。他拔出枪，制造他能发出的最大噪音——对着天空开了一枪——什么也没发生。好吧，那一定就是魔力驱动了。尼禄将魔力凝聚在脚底，在歌剧院内走来走去。当他踏上圆形大台阶时，漂亮的圆形大理石拼花凹陷了下去。并不是被踩塌的，它还在不断下沉。

      “哇哦。”尼禄发出了Nico的声音。

 

      阿格纳斯的秘密实验室。

      阿格纳斯站在厚厚的玻璃幕墙后面，拿着笔和记事板等待维吉尔说出答案。玻璃幕墙的另一边，是被厚重的铜墙铁壁包围的圆形实验场。场地中间的实验台上是被牢牢绑紧、虚弱的怀着孕的年轻半魔，实验台的四周潜伏着各式各样的恶魔，其中大部分都是被长期驯养用来和人类交配的雄性，它们和普通的恶魔相比智能更高、体型更大、欲望更强，能接受简单的命令并且只对人类的雌性感兴趣。另外几只更为高大的人形恶魔则是阿格纳斯在得到维吉尔的样本后、用他的魔力和精液融合冰、火、雷三种不同属性的恶魔临时孕育出的速生变异体，它们生命短暂但是能力优秀，基本上即用即弃。总的来说这根本不是什么实验，纯粹是一场残酷的审问折磨，满足的是阿格纳斯单纯的报复心。在折磨开始之前，他已经对恶魔们下过简单的命令：确保母体存活。而他腹中的胎儿——无论是生是死最后都会被他彻底解剖。

      “亲爱的维吉尔，最后一次——告诉我，真正强大的力量到底是什么？”

      回答阿格纳斯的是永无止境的沉默。

      他愤怒地拍下操作台上的按键，封闭的实验室内从四处喷射出雾气，那是混合维吉尔体液的恶魔催情剂。随着雾气的弥漫和消散，恶魔们如同收到指令一般开始蠢蠢欲动，毫无羞耻之心的它们挺着正在勃起的阴茎，朝向躺在中心的维吉尔慢慢靠近。

      这些恶魔没有言语，默默地遵守它们之间严格的等级约定。

      实力最强的速生变异体在简短的兵刃相接后定出了胜负，额头和四肢分布火红色魔纹的速生恶魔取得了胜利。它来到维吉尔的两腿之间，享用属于优胜者的头等交配权，其他的低级恶魔将他们围成一圈，安静等候的氛围中透着一种奇特的仪式感。红色速生恶魔嗅出同源的半魔人强大的魔力气息，摆出臣服的姿态为他服务，它伸出巨大分叉的猩红色舌头舔舐维吉尔的胯下，灼热的温度让敏感娇嫩的器官为之震颤。刚才的喷雾很显然对半魔人也起了作用，维吉尔紧紧抿住双唇不让自己发出声音。那条坚韧火热的舌头深深钻入维吉尔的阴道，在里面灵活地舔弄，令维吉尔忍不住发出长长的叹息。

      阿格纳斯对眼前的景象感到惊奇，忘记愤怒开始刷刷刷刷记笔记，又写又画记完整整七张纸后才想起来他应该生气，一边怒吼道“你们这群没用的废物！”“吃里扒外的东西！”一边重重捶下喷雾按键，还多捶了好几下。

      浓郁的雾气散发着强烈的气味，熏得人睁不开眼睛。恶魔们纷纷躁动起来，把等级束缚和对强者的恐惧远远抛在脑后，挺着勃发的下肢互相打了起来。红色速生恶魔也顾不上服务，将烫得令它自己都要发疯的粗糙阴茎一口气捅入维吉尔体内，疾速地抽动。维吉尔在激烈得快要晕过去的性交中绷紧神经维持清醒，听着周围暴乱的动静。雄性恶魔们在他们周围互相残杀，空气中很快散发出浓浓的血腥味。一对互殴的恶魔跌跌撞撞打到了维吉尔身边，打斗过程中一只利爪从他头部上方扫过，银色线体纷纷断成两半，水晶球也被撞得滚落。红色速生恶魔还在拼命撞击维吉尔的大腿根部，随着高潮的逼近速度越来越急，在它挺腰将阴茎深深插入维吉尔的一瞬间，头被一柄魔力构成的蓝色利剑斩落。它的身体一动不动地站在那，爪子还掐着维吉尔的髂骨；它的臀部肌肉条件反射地抽搐，深埋在维吉尔体内的恶魔阴茎在惯性的作用下将精液一股一股射出。

 

      歌剧院下方。

      升降台将尼禄送到歌剧院的地下。尼禄站在镂空的钢桥上，高大的内空下是一望不见底的深渊。阴凉的空气中浮动着微妙的恶魔气息，尼禄循着气息向桥的深处走去，来到封闭的钢铁设施大门前——他终于找到了阿格纳斯的秘密实验室。

      他打开门，一边走一边推测这座实验室的平面布局。走过好几条过道和空荡无人的设施房后，他才终于确定他来过这个地方——这里就是后来的地下实验室原型。想着一路上经过的实验笼子里人魔交媾的情景，尼禄加快了脚步。他在一个实验室里发现了维吉尔的阎魔刀和斗篷衣服，他抱起它们匆匆前行。在一段微暗的长长通道内，前方的朦胧雾气中走出一个模糊不清的人影，尼禄放慢脚步，直到他看清他的样子：银发垂落，头部和肩膀斜倚着墙，一手护着孕肚、另一只手拄着还在滴血的幻影利剑；赤裸的身体随意地披挂着残破的染血布料，仅仅遮到大腿根部；双腿间淌着长长的红色血痕和斑驳精痕，膝弯打着颤，迈着随时都要摔倒的步伐一脚深一脚浅地向他走来。

      尼禄担忧的同时内心充满失而复得的喜悦感。他小心翼翼地走到他跟前，向他伸出援手，期待他的依赖和拥抱。年轻人仅仅是抬起蔚蓝色的冰冷双眸看了他一眼，然后用持剑的手将他挥开，像挥开一个无足轻重的障碍物一样，径自向前走去。尼禄注意到他脸上不正常的红晕和身上散发出来的杀气，像个害怕惹妈妈生气的小男孩，战战兢兢跟在后面不敢发出一点声音。

      通道内又暗又长，维吉尔走到一半终于撑不住，膝盖一软要向前摔倒，身体在失衡的一瞬间被一条有力的手臂从后面环住，强壮的躯体传来温暖的体温和风雪的味道。他转头看了看支撑他的人，尼禄疲惫的脸上带着憨厚的笑。

      尼禄架着摇摇欲坠的维吉尔，就像架着濒临崩溃的V，他珍惜地走着眼前脚下的每一步路。维吉尔的头软软地靠在他肩膀上，他不知不觉向尼禄更加温暖的颈部靠近。尼禄的味道刺激了他身上的症状，血液又开始躁动起来，他深深压抑然后长长吐出的气息都散发着欲望的芳香。尼禄不可能没注意到。

      “维吉尔，你还好吧？”

      “但丁。。。”

      尼禄顿住。他感到肩上的人在用脑袋蹭他，像只温顺又害怕寂寞的白色小猫咪。他不仅蹭他，还不时嗅着他的味道，他的鼻尖从尼禄的肩膀一路探向他的颈侧，然后在那里落下了第一个吻。灼热的吻把尼禄烫伤，尼禄不知道该如何是好。

      “但丁。。。但丁。。。”

      维吉尔一边喊着但丁的名字，一边着了魔似的抱着尼禄的头在他脸上乱亲。尼禄有点受宠若惊，他怀疑自己身上是不是有披萨的味道。

      “维吉尔，你。。。”

      “亲错人”这三个字还没说出口，就被维吉尔堵在了嘴里。尼禄睁大了眼睛，他第一次被男人舌吻，确切地说是男孩，而且这个男孩还是他未成年的父亲。尼禄大脑一片混乱。

      更让他混乱的是维吉尔的手，维吉尔把尼禄的手引向他的下体，从下腹部一直带到双腿间的深处，尼禄摸到了不得了的东西，心脏开始失控狂跳——他的心脏已经在24小时内狂跳了很多次，他开始担心自己会不会得心脏病。

      要知道他们现在还在阿格纳斯的秘密实验室里，随时可能杀过来的恶魔追兵和不知道安装在哪里偷窥他们的监视器，不管被哪一个盯上都很要命。

      “维吉尔，再忍忍，等我们出去以后。。。”

      被叫到名字的男孩从他的肩窝里抬起头，尼禄对上那双水润失焦的魅蓝色眼睛——好吧，他忍不了了。尼禄闭上眼，咬咬牙，狠下心握住了维吉尔发烫的阴茎，把自己当成工具人为他未成年的父亲打飞机。真是太刺激了。维吉尔不安地蹭着他的脖子，随着尼禄的动作不时发出委屈的呜咽声音，尼禄差点听硬了。最糟糕的是尼禄打飞机的技术很差劲，打了半天他未成年的父亲都没有射出来，男孩哭泣的声音就好像指责尼禄是在折磨他。  
　　  
　　尼禄心里乱得一团糟。

      他开始想象但丁会怎么做。尼禄干脆豁出去了，把自己当成是但丁，然后吻上男孩的嘴唇，放开他的阴茎，手指滑向更下方。那里似乎更敏感，尼禄毫无章法的抚弄都让维吉尔身体发颤。他把手指深入他紧窄湿热的内部，在里面探索扩张，维吉尔的反应更强烈了，他在尼禄怀里喘气如同缺氧。尼禄加快了动作，这时通道内突然红光闪烁、尖锐的警报声不断鸣响。尼禄警觉起来，他已经嗅到了恶魔的气味，不只一个，而且都很强。尼禄一边加快手指抽插的速度，一边让维吉尔环住他的脖子。他用空出的手握紧了湛蓝玫瑰，暗暗蓄力等待恶魔出击。维吉尔就快要到了，几条竖着锋利背鳍的鱼形恶魔潜藏在钢墙铁壁里，沿着变化多端的路径向他们迅速袭来。对付这种分散注意力的狡猾恶魔反而不能盯太紧。尼禄闭上眼用嘴唇贴着维吉尔的脸颊，一边安抚他一边继续在他体内抽插，鱼形的恶魔背鳍闪着红光围绕他们游成一圈。维吉尔的下肢前端已经渗出大量前液，尼禄更狠地向他深处插入，猛烈的抽插过后鱼形恶魔伴随维吉尔的呻吟声从地面高高跃起，维吉尔在尼禄准确命中恶魔的枪声中达到高潮。结束了。被击中的恶魔鱼一条条掉落到地面上不甘心地拍打着尾巴，尼禄正要拔刀斩杀时，一道道华丽刀光闪过，恶魔被大卸八块化成红魂消失，随后传来收刀的声响。

      维吉尔气息微喘将刀旋前纳入鞘中，然后静静地站立在那里。他用手掌扶住额头的样子像是在沉痛反思，片刻之后仰起脖颈，垂落的银发在被手掌抚过的一瞬间纷纷后倒，稍显稚气的失落脸庞又重新换上无懈可击的严肃表情。

       哇哦。  
　　  
　   尼禄心想。

      “把衣服给我。”

      维吉尔毫不避讳地在尼禄面前将身上唯一的布料扯掉，向他伸出手。尼禄老老实实走过去当起了人体衣架，紧紧闭着眼头也不敢抬。

      “走吧。”

      一阵窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声过后，尼禄听到拉拉链的声音，抬起头看到维吉尔仰着脖子正在整理领巾，他全身上下已经整整齐齐穿戴好，看不出一丝被侵犯过的狼狈痕迹。维吉尔看他的目光恢复了冷静和理性，尼禄做贼心虚似的藏起右手，乖乖跟在他身后。

      他们就这样一前一后走出了秘密实验室。

 

      Fortuna的海边小屋内。

      维吉尔睡了一整天，醒来时已是夜晚。他想起最后即将返回地面时，自己又一次晕倒，是尼禄接住了他。凉爽的月光透进窗子照亮室内简陋的环境，他看着小心挤在床沿睡得比自己还深的大男孩，轻轻抚了抚他的短发。

      “别丢下我。。。”

      大男孩在梦里说。

      “。。。”

      维吉尔想把发麻的手臂从大男孩的怀抱里抽出来，反而被他用力抱得更紧。尼禄被怀里的动作惊动，惊恐不安地喊了一声“维吉尔！”，等他从梦境里回到现实，发现他喊的人就近在眼前看着他时，脸部以可见的速度由白转红，一直红到了耳根。

      “。。。你、你、你、你醒了。”尼禄结巴起来，气氛尴尬得要命。

      维吉尔看着他。

      尼禄猛地坐起来，赶紧解释道：

      “那、那、那、那个。。。抱歉，我身上没带多少现金。这、这里风景挺好的，虽然只有一、一、一、一张床。。。”

      尼禄声音越来越小，慢慢垂下双眼，然后看到自己还下意识地抓着维吉尔的手臂紧紧不放，瞬间哑口无言，恨不得挖个坑把自己埋进去。

      “你无需为自己的欲望解释。”

      尼禄彻底懵了，他现在真的是百口莫辩。

      “那、那个，他们有没有伤到你？”

      尼禄干脆转移话题，然后不经大脑提了最不该提的问题。

      “我很好。”

      尼禄复杂地看着维吉尔平静无波的脸，想起之前在监控室看到的过激画面。

      “那、那就好。阿格纳斯呢？他最后怎么样了？”

      “逃走了。”

      接下来是漫长的沉默。尼禄还有很多想问的，但现在的气氛不适合问太多。他低头犹豫了半天，最后鼓起勇气问出那个问题。

      “我想一直陪着你，直到生产结束，可以吗？”

      “可以。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 考虑到结局的大方向就不写那么黑暗了（虽然我真的很想当坏人）。而且写到最后才发现这个故事真的不适合写太长（缺乏足够数量有吸引力的配角），所以就把支线全砍了，之前埋的伏笔和脑的设定也都用不上。
> 
> 为了符合实验要求就把4SeV写成了双性，结果连性格表现也不小心受到了影响；年龄上按照官设应该是未成年，游戏里又长着一张成年人的脸，写的时候脑子里想的却是3V——总而言之，希望这个维吉尔看起来没有太混乱。（OOC不要打我）


	5. 迷失的森林（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小蝌蚪和妈妈丛林游记。

      被夺走的大量魔力削弱了他的战斗力，尚未恢复的身体还怀着一个随时待产的胎儿，可维吉尔毕竟是维吉尔，虚弱如此也停不下他追求力量的脚步。

　　现在他站在高高的山崖上俯视脚下茂密的森林，尼禄就站在他身旁。

　　“今天我们要穿越这里，到达山谷的另一头。”

　　“那里有什么？”

　　“我也不知道。”

　　看到尼禄怀疑的目光，维吉尔耐心解释道：

　　“根据古书记载，这里曾经是斯巴达带领人类对抗魔界的重要据点。战争结束后，失败的恶魔大军被封印在附近的异次元空间，也就是魔界，随同被封印的还有部分斯巴达的力量，运气好的话也许能找到他留下来的遗物。”

　　“所以说这是一次古战场的观光旅游？”

　　“不算错。”

　　尼禄紧闭着嘴让自己显得不要太紧张太开心。这是他和维吉尔第一次独处，从前一直都是在但丁的霸占下当电灯泡，因此即使有着强烈的血缘吸引力和亲情渴望，他对面瘫老父亲的了解程度并不比他对机械右臂的制造原理多多少，更不用说这个严格自律的年轻版。他希望发生点什么，又希望最好什么都不要发生。但无论如何，他都想更加了解他。然后他想起了另一个问题。

　　“那么你去歌剧院也是因为同样的原因？”

　　“不。歌剧院的地下封印连接着所有的地狱之门，如果能找到解开封印的方法，我就可以直接去往魔界向蒙德斯复仇了。”

　　一个始料未及的答案，尼禄攥紧了口袋里的那张纸。

　　“如果解除封印意味着恶魔将会肆虐人间，你也要坚持下去吗？”

　　维吉尔别有深意地看了尼禄一眼。

　　“如果染上罪恶是复仇的代价，我会毫不犹豫地坚持它。而杀死蒙德斯不仅仅意味着复仇。”

　　尼禄明白，那也意味着家破人亡妻离子散的悲剧不会在但丁和自己身上重演，道德天平的两端他选择的是家人的安全。

　　“在魔王之死面前，恶魔对人类造成的破坏只是暂时的骚扰。”

　　尼禄无法反驳。没有人能阻止维吉尔走上那条路。反正只要结局很美好就够了不是吗？他现在唯一能做的就是在维吉尔最虚弱的时候保护他。只是红墓市半毁的景象依然历历在目，要说尼禄完全没有负罪感那是不可能的。

　　“也许你说得没错，真希望受伤的人能少一点。”

　　“无论是什么诞生于肉身，就必然被尘世消磨殆尽。”①

　　熟悉的吟诵声飘入尼禄耳朵里，他忍不住偷瞄这张和V一点都不像的脸，那是一张还没有完全被杀戮和妄想笼罩的脸，清澈的眼底折射出希望的光，舒展的眉间透露着自信与和谐，在风中高傲地扬起的头和微微带笑的嘴角让他看起来更像是一个享受音乐熏陶的贵族少年，而不是誓言要杀死魔王的落魄复仇王子。

　　“你在看什么？"

　　被发现了，尼禄迅速移开视线，尴尬地扯了扯领口。

　　“没。。。没想到你会念威廉•布莱克的诗。我猜你应该还会拉拉小提琴跳跳舞养养小动物什么的。”

　　“你知道的很多。”

      维吉尔翘起嘴角，那是只属于但丁和他之间的记忆。

　　“不，除了这些我什么都不知道。”

      尼禄看着远方叹气，维吉尔也看向远方。

　　“八岁时我被卷入魔界，之后都在为生存而战。除了童年生活，我没有更多的经历。”

　　又一个意料之外令人胸闷的答案。

　　尼禄想起V曾经在小木马旁对他说过的话，还有那个远远望过去惨遭半毁的红屋顶老房子。聚少离多让维吉尔和家人的重逢成为他珍贵的人生经历，他开始理解双胞胎从魔界归来后每天如胶似漆粘在一起的原因。在可能成为这个男孩重要回忆的交集里，他想起了维吉尔在实验室通道把自己误认成但丁，卸下防备渴求安抚的样子。。。　

　　“你在想什么？”

　　“没、我什么也没想！时间不早了，我们走吧！”

　　尼禄低着头匆匆走到前面去，不让维吉尔看到自己发烫的脸，可擦肩而过的时候还是听到他轻轻哼笑的声音。就像孩子的想法总是瞒不过父母，尼禄不管想什么都会被他看穿。明明维吉尔才是年轻需要引导的那方，他深刻的洞察力总能越过他们的年龄差，让他轻而易举地扭转两人的位置、掌握关系的主导权。

　　真是太尴尬了。

　　

　　森林热情地展示着她的绿意，阳光从茂密的树荫间洒下斑驳的光影。这本该是让人心情愉悦的环境，好景不长，十分钟后就出现了问题。

　　“。。。我们。。。刚刚是不是来过这里？”

　　“我以为你对这里很熟悉才走在前面。”

　　“是的，当然！”

　　尼禄不想承认自己迷了路，尤其在重要的人面前。他硬着头皮继续在前面带路，于是又一个三十分钟里他们把这段路重复走了三遍。

　　“尼禄，停一停。”

　　被叫到名字让尼禄很是感动，他回过头，看到一副认真思索的表情。

　　“怎么了？”

　　“我发现这里有点问题。”

　　维吉尔用刀鞘敲了敲他旁边的树干，布满青苔的巨树总是在他们回到原点时屹立在这里。

　　“我们迷路了。”

　　尼禄对这显而易见的事实被突然戳破有点措手不及。

　　“那这次换条路走？”

　　“不必。”

　　思忖片刻后，维吉尔退后几步，摆起架势拔出阎魔刀，对着树干凭空挥砍几下，只见那棵巨树扭动着躯干发出怪叫，然后伴随收刀入鞘的声音渐渐化为红色的粉末，最后彻底消失，一条新的道路出现在他们眼前，仿佛周遭的植物只是幻境。

 

　　哇哦。

 

　　“。。。等等，你是怎么发现的？”

　　“用眼睛。”

　　尼禄听了想找条地缝钻进去，他盯着地面到处找裂缝。

      “我对这里不熟，你来带路。”

      优雅的声音传来，尼禄抬头看去，说出这话的人漫不经心地看着四周的风景。像个犯错的孩子得到了宽恕，尼禄马上精神起来。

      “没问题！"

 

　　长而狭窄的路径被浓重的树荫包裹，像是通往童话王国的隐秘通道。绿色植物不断蒸腾散发出沁人心脾的香气，幽静的环境让放松的两人感到无比贴近。尼禄忍不住放慢了脚步，他觉得自己在做梦。他真希望这条路没有尽头，可以让他们一直走下去，永远不分离。。。

      “尼禄。”

      “尼禄！” 

      尼禄被猛地晃醒。他发现自己躺在维吉尔怀里，那个冰冷严肃的男孩正一脸关切地望着自己。

      “怎、怎么了？”

      “不要睡，我们被幻境困住了。你刚刚做了什么梦？“

      “？”

      “你的梦会改变周围的环境，把我们困在这里。“

      “怎么可能？！”

      尼禄不相信地从他怀里坐了起来，看了看四周，他们还在那条被植物包裹的小径里，只是远远看不到出口，不仅如此，连他们进来时的入口也已消失不见。

      “怎么回事？发生了什么？我怎么睡着了？“

      维吉尔皱着眉沉默不语，尼禄意识到不对劲。他随手摘下一片叶子展示给尼禄看。

      “记住这形状，这是魔界的一种致幻植物，它们本身不具备任何攻击力，但是能散发香气把猎物永远困在梦境投射出的幻境里，到死为止，最后尸骨腐烂化为肥料。”

      “看样子我该动手除除草了！”

      尼禄活动胳膊握紧绯红女皇，被维吉尔伸出刀柄拦住。

      “别急。对你产生影响的是它散发出来的气味，焚烧和砍伐只会增加气体的浓度。”

      “那我该怎么办？”

      维吉尔转过头去理了理领巾，以一副事不关己的态度答道：

      “软弱的人是无法在魔界生存下去的。直面你内心的欲望，放弃不切实际的想法，困住你的幻境自然就会消失。”

      "维吉尔，我不是。。。"

      尼禄急切地想要解释，可眼前的幻境不言自明——他不想和年轻的父亲分离。虽然维吉尔很体贴地没有拆穿，但他宁愿心脏被捅上一刀，也不想亲手掐灭那个小小的愿望。

      连想都不可以想，否则就会被活活困到死，这实在太荒谬太残酷了。尼禄看着男孩淡然的侧脸，难以想象他在魔界经历过多少次这样的自我扼杀才能做到如此平静。尼禄内心矛盾至极，他绞尽脑汁思考着。忽然他想到了什么。

      “如果愿望实现了，幻境会不会消失？" 

      "你想说什么？"

      "带我一起走，维吉尔，让我永远陪着你！”

      维吉尔看他的眼神写满了难以置信。

      "愚蠢！尼禄，你的愚蠢超出了我的想象！"

      "我说中了，对不对？"

      "。。。”

      "答应我，维吉尔！让我们一起离开这里！”

      尼禄委屈又诚恳地望着他，小狗狗般的可怜注视让维吉尔乱了神，一向顽固的态度出现一丝动摇，他皱起眉撇过头去。 

      "让我想想。”

      还没等他想好，一双有力的臂膀突然抱上来把他箍紧，阳光一样令人安心的味道铺面而来，强劲的生命脉动和腹中的小生命一起跃动呼应。温暖的拥抱突破了维吉尔所有的防线，尼禄压低说话的声音像是催眠的咒语，他们的头紧紧挨在一起，他却什么也没有听清，只听到最后一句低声恳求。

      "。。。维吉尔，答应我，好吗？”

      "我。。。答应你。。。"

      还没等维吉尔意识到自己说了什么，幻境炸开条条裂缝，如同镜子碎片在他们周围纷纷剥落。他们站在小径的出口，刺眼的光芒勾勒出他们紧紧相拥的身影。

 

 

* * *

①出自《天真与经验之歌》的《给得撒》。


	6. 迷失的森林（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小蝌蚪和妈妈丛林游记。

      “你是谁？”

      小径的出口，维吉尔从尼禄肩上抬起头，忽然问了一句。

     

      这座森林依然阴森又诡异，像是有思想的庞大生命体，用雾气、用封印、用恶魔、用陷阱将他们围困在一个又一个自然空间里。尼禄牵着维吉尔的手在空间之间来回兜转，斩杀了无数挡路的恶魔，转了一圈又一圈也没有找到出口，最后只好回到起点，在夕阳西下的时候驻进废弃教堂。

      “你真的什么都不记得了吗？”

      尼禄拨弄着篝火，递了一片牛肉干给对面的男孩。细碎的银发柔顺地垂在他额前，遮挡了两人的视线。

      “你是斯巴达之子，但丁的双胞胎哥哥，我的。。。父亲，你来到Fortuna寻找斯巴达的力量和进入魔界的方法，你的使命是杀死魔界之王蒙德斯。“

      男孩安静地啃着牛肉干。     

      “那你还记得我吗？”

      尼禄不死心地追问，回应他的只有树枝燃烧的噼啪声。

 

      夜里的森林寒气四溢，尼禄早早就铺好了一层厚厚的干草，现在他把自己的外套盖在熟睡的男孩身上，然后在他远离篝火的一旁卧下。他疲惫地支起脑袋，看着眼前安睡的侧颜，过分青涩的五官在篝火的映照下收敛了锐气与锋芒。这也许是一个机会，尼禄想，他不介意和这个柔软且失忆的未成年父亲一起生活在Fortuna，陪着他重拾诗歌与艺术，重新体验人类生活，看着他无忧无虑地成长，像个真正的贵族少年那样。。。

      “你打算就像那样一直看着吗？”

      嘴角勾起一个嘲讽的弧度，男孩没有睁开眼睛。

      “抱歉，我。。。以为你已经睡着了。”

      尼禄转过身去，被人按住了肩。他回过头，一个吻迎面亲在他脸上。

      “我不是但丁！！！”

      尼禄猛地推开他，逆着篝火看到他清醒的幽蓝色双眼。男孩的眼睛有某种神秘的吸引力，尼禄光是看着它们就感觉灵魂被吸走身体变得像岩石一样僵硬，于是当男孩再次吻上来时他没有反抗。

      废弃教堂里安静得能听见虫鸣和柴火燃烧的声音，树枝燃烧的温暖香味和夜间森林的冷冽香气在篝火边相遇，随着气流的卷动相互纠缠、逐渐变得暧昧不清。火光将两人的影子投射在墙壁上，画出一个高大的坐立人形，优美动人的曲线从头部向下蜿蜒，腹部的凸起和腰部的凹陷形成了鲜明的对比。

      “直面你内心的欲望，尼禄。”

      男孩用沙哑的声音教导着，然后扶住那根早已伫立的粗壮性器，缓缓坐了下去。令人窒息的压迫感和灼热的包裹将尼禄一点一点吞噬咬紧，他绷紧了全身的肌肉去对抗身体的原始冲动，最后男孩终于一坐到底，松了一口气，疯狂的快感直击大脑，尼禄只觉得自己又胀又硬。男孩缓慢地动了起来，慢得让尼禄感觉如同受刑。他抓紧了手里的干草，可怜的干草也跟着惨遭蹂躏。

      柴火静静地燃烧着，折磨还在尼禄身上持续进行。男孩微微后仰支撑起自己的身体，挺着沉重的肚子上下摆动腰肢，极其缓慢地吞吐着双腿间的阴茎。温热的液体不时从甬道内溢出，身下被淋湿的肉柱青筋暴起，在火光的映照下泛着明亮的光泽，宛如一柄真实的凶器。这柄凶器一动不动，不敢真的捅向还在孕育自己的母体。尼禄焦躁难耐地仰躺着，腹部随着剧烈的呼吸起伏不停，男孩圆润的肚子下双腿大开的视觉刺激过于强烈，他感到全身的血都在流向阴茎——现在只要给他一点刺激他就可以爆炸。一想到被抛弃了二十多年又以这种形式重回母体，泪水就忍不住在眼眶里打转，一时间尼禄分不清自己是感动得想哭还是难受得想哭。

      "父亲。。。维吉尔！“

      尼禄急切地呼喊，回应他的是内壁突然的绞紧。尼禄下肢一抖，漫长的苦闷终于在积累到极限后全部释放了出来。他喘着气，把手伸向被汗水淋湿的男孩的脸，男孩一脸疲惫地对着他微笑，脆弱的笑容在手指触碰的那一刻被细细的裂纹覆盖侵蚀，剥落得不成人形。

      “维吉尔！！！”

      尼禄猛地睁开眼，眼前是被蓝色天光罩染的废弃教堂。篝火弱了很多，寒气还在持续不断地往下降。内裤里传来冰凉的濡湿感，男孩面容干净衣着整齐地瑟缩在一旁。      

             

      新的一天开始了，尼禄带着男孩在森林里穿行。

      他们绕了一圈又一圈，依然没有找到出路。森林深处不时传来妖邪的嘲笑声，却始终见不到恶魔的影子。更糟的是天空乌云密布，狂风骤起，他们甚至都来不及寻找一个可以安心避雨的落脚地。

      “别担心，维吉尔，我们会找到出口的。"

      尼禄看着男孩冰冷漂亮的无机质眼睛，对方没有反应。他在男孩额头上印下一个吻，然后把外套脱下来盖在他头顶。

      只是一瞬间的功夫天色已经大变，黑压压的厚重云层在低空翻滚奔腾，恶魔在远方的天边如潮水般涌来，从四面八方侵入这个由森林围成的小小盆景。男孩突然抬头，抽刀冲了出去，尼禄的外套掉在了地上。这次他在尼禄面前展示了一场真正残忍无情的杀戮表演，空气被他的力量所震动，无数的次元斩同时在他周围滚动浮现，那些妄图偷袭他的恶魔还来不及发出惨叫，就喷溅着鲜血被切成了残肢和肉块，一时间恶臭的血腥味盈满了整个空间。但情势并没有因此好转，恶魔还在不断从空中的次元裂缝爬出，体型巨大，形状怪异，尼禄甚至都没有见到过。它们像被强力磁石吸引的铁粉，不断朝维吉尔的方向聚拢，维吉尔的身影几乎要被恶魔淹没。

      “快逃啊，维吉尔！”

      被隔开的尼禄焦急地大喊，声音被滚滚的雷声和恶魔的嚎叫掩盖，他看见男孩就像一具完美的杀戮机器，以难以捕捉的鬼魅身影在恶魔的包围中不知疲倦地释放刀光与剑气，血液和断肢在他身边不断浮起又消失。尼禄无论如何都无法靠近那群高速移动的强大恶魔形成的狂烈风暴，更不用说救出处在风暴中心的维吉尔。眼看着男孩的身影在黑暗密集的恶魔包围中变得越来越小，焦躁的尼禄像被点了火一样，突然爆发出强大的魔力凭空消失。

      恶魔风暴被撞开了一个口子，一个耀眼的蓝色光球拖曳着漂亮的尾影突破重围，如同激射而出的子弹，向着遥远的方向疾速飞驰。有着飞行优势的恶魔们迅速反应过来，它们扑棱着巨型翅膀，飞成一条长长的V字阵列贴在后面紧追不舍。涌动的云层之间雷电闪烁，尼禄降低身姿飞入森林，调整羽翼的角度灵敏地避过不断冲来的树干和枝杈，体型巨大的恶魔被树木一一拦截，不断发出树木栽倒和重物坠地的沉闷声响，剩下的精英恶魔们身上扎着幻影刀还紧追着阴魂不散，尼禄皱起眉头开足了魔力，如闪电一般曲折着消逝而去，将恶魔彻底甩在身后。

      回过神来时，尼禄已经不知道自己身在何处，天空依然沉闷压抑，雷声滚滚，只是四周已经没有了树木的遮蔽，他们来到了一片裸露着红色地表和白色植被的旷野——这里不是Fortuna。

      “嗯。。。”

      男孩在怀里扭动着发出难受的声音，一股浓浓的血腥味从他身上飘起。

      “维吉尔，你受伤了吗？”

      男孩面色苍白嘴唇发抖，他紧紧抱着肚子，眉毛痛苦地拧在了一起。远处不时传来魔兽的吼叫声，恶魔的气息在不断接近。

      “天。。。不要是现在。。。”

      尼禄赶紧脱下外套铺在地上，让维吉尔平躺上去。他拉开马甲拉链脱掉他的裤子，血液不断从他双腿间流出。他还在犹豫着不知道该怎么办，男孩就已经抽出了阎魔刀。他似乎知道该怎么做。尼禄紧张地守在一旁，握紧了湛蓝玫瑰和绯红女皇。震动地面的奔跑声音越来越响，天空上方不知什么时候开始盘旋着死神和巨鸟，四周已经零零星星聚集了一些魔兽。尼禄静静屏息，一边感受四面八方的恶魔气息，一边看着阎魔刀的刀尖缓缓对准肚皮。就在刀尖即将接触皮肤的一刻，一个红色魔影闪现在维吉尔身旁，它的利爪还没有落下，就被尼禄的翼手牢牢抓住撕成了两半。鼓胀的肚皮已经被阎魔刀平稳地划开了一小段，鲜红的血液沿着伤口溢出，随着阎魔刀的移动延展成了一道长长的血红色开口。半魔的伤口以肉眼可见的速度缓慢恢复，必须有人即时把孩子拿出来。尼禄很想帮忙，但就在刚刚划开肚皮的一瞬间他已经解决了几个蠢蠢欲动的恶魔——他完全空不出手。尼禄紧张地看着维吉尔的手在伤口里摸索，他眼角的余光瞟到几头蓄势待发的兽类，头顶上的怪鸟鸣叫着随时都有可能俯冲下来。男孩好像摸到了什么，紧咬下唇，忍着剧痛，小心翼翼地捧起它。就在婴儿的头部刚刚露出肚皮，所有的恶魔几乎同时——从四面八方发起了攻击。尼禄开启魔化状态，青色的皮肤、蓝色的魔纹、红色的坚甲瞬间覆盖全身，幻影刀几乎刚成型就飞了出去，他将绯红女皇贴在后背，下意识地覆在男孩和婴儿身上，恶魔们几乎就要把他们包成一个球，突然间一声响亮的啼哭打断了一切——在地狱先锋的镰刀刀刃即将切到尼禄后颈的一刹那，时间停止了，他们周围的一切发生了严重扭曲，恶魔的身体像有弹力的橡胶一样被左右拉扯，连同布满乌云的天空和荒凉的大地逐渐泛黄褪色，最后全部化成了石块分崩离析。

 

      短暂的黑暗过后是过于明亮的光线。尼禄勉强睁开眼，看到一红一篮两张婴儿床，床头分别挂着两条宝石项链，他又扫视了一眼房间，精致奢华的家居用品彰显着房屋主人不凡的品位，被粉刷成红色的房间营造着温暖安全的氛围，桌上的音乐盒还播放着令人怀念的音乐——这是一间豪华的婴儿房。维吉尔抱着孩子靠坐在窗台上，不知何时已经穿好了衣服，身上也没有丝毫伤口和血渍。他闭着眼表情祥和，袒胸露怀的样子像是在给婴儿喂。。。。。。喂、喂奶？！尼禄震惊了。他蹑手蹑脚地走过去，弯下腰近距离地看着他自己，婴儿的脸皱巴巴地还没有长开，银色胎毛软软地贴服着脑袋，他闭上眼抓着父亲的胸，含着他的乳头在用力吮吸。尼禄再仔细看了看那白皙平坦的胸部，情不自禁咽了口口水，怀疑那里面是否真的有乳汁。

      "你也想要吗？”

      男孩认真地问。

      尼禄的脸刷地红了。

      “不、我只是看看。。。”

      尼禄窘迫地走开。

      他抱着双臂靠在门边守护这对过于年轻的父子，不敢走太远。男孩闭上了眼，似乎是在休息。他看着男孩安静的侧影，回想起不久前发生的种种，内心十分复杂。

      “现在的你又在做什么梦呢，维吉尔？”

      


	7. 迷失的森林（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小蝌蚪草妈妈。

       直到刚才为止，维吉尔的梦境还一片安宁，随着混乱的脚步声和瓷器摔碎的声音响起，外面逐渐吵闹起来。

      “把书还给我！”

      “想要就自己过来拿~”

      然后，不出所料，外面打了起来，似乎是单方面的殴打，因为尼禄只听到那个任性的肇事者痛哭惨叫的声音。没过多久一双急促的高跟鞋声噔噔噔噔赶来。

      完蛋，妈妈来了，尼禄心想。

      “天啊，你们两个在干什么？！”

      “妈妈他打我，呜呜呜呜。。。。”

      “你就会告状！”

      “维吉尔，你为什么总是欺负弟弟？”

      “他总是抢我东西！”

      “但丁，你为什么总是抢哥哥东西？”

      “呜呜呜呜他不想和我玩。。。”

      “别哭，但丁，仔细想一想，你会和一个总是抢你东西的人玩吗？”

      “呜呜呜呜我会。。。”

      “哼，白痴。”

      “闭嘴，维吉尔！”

      尼禄差点笑喷，他捂住嘴，往窗台那边看了一眼，那边安静的样子像是沉入了梦乡。

      女人继续耐心引导她的孩子：

      “但丁，想知道怎么让哥哥喜欢你、愿意跟你一起玩吗？”

      “放弃吧，我是永远也不会喜欢他的！”

      “维吉尔，出去。”

      “你总是宠着他！”

      男孩重重踩着地板向尼禄的方向走来，尼禄抱着手臂靠在门边，盯着走廊尽头等待小男孩出场。

 

      小男孩从走廊的拐角处出现，光亮的银发一丝不苟地向后梳起，黑色丝绸衬衫在脖子处扣紧，短裤和及膝长靴之间露出一截白嫩的大腿，腋下夹着一本黄褐色封面的书，严肃凛然的样子俨然权威学者。尼禄看着他气势汹汹地一路走到自己跟前，然后视若无睹地转身踏入婴儿房。

      “白痴但丁！”

      小男孩眼里噙着泪，狠狠踹了一脚红色婴儿床，宝石项链跟着床一起摇晃。 

      “我讨厌你！恨你！去死！去死！去死！"

      可怜的床被踹得左摇右晃。

      墙的一边，小男孩正在对婴儿床发泄怒气；墙的另一边，快乐的孩子哼着歌一路找过来，尼禄倚着门框看着这一切。

      “维吉尔，你在吗？你在哪？"

      白衬衫的小男孩在外面的房间挨个查看，黑衬衫的小男孩听到声音赶紧抹了一把泪，扶稳了床，然后站到明亮的窗前昂首挺胸负手而立。

      “你来了。”

      听到门口的动静，黑衣小男孩冷冷地开口。

      白衣小男孩没有被这气势吓倒，愈发活泼起来。

      “嗨，维吉！下周市中心有场古典音乐会，帕克尼尼24随想曲，我有门票，你要跟我一起去吗？"

      “是帕格尼尼不是帕克尼尼，蠢货！而且我为什么要跟你一起去？”

      “天啊维吉，跟老妈说的一样，你真的比女人还难搞。。。“

      “你，说，什，么？”

      气压骤低。

      “没！我是说我再也不会抢你东西了！”

      小维吉黑着脸转过身。

      “你敢保证？”

      “我保证！再抢你东西我就是白痴！”

      “你已经是白痴了，白痴！”

      “这么说你答应了？”

      “白痴！”

      白衣小男孩突然抱着他别过去的脸亲了一口，然后拔腿狂奔逃出了婴儿房，黑衣小男孩呆愣在原地，脸色慢慢涨红。

      “但！丁！！！你！死！定！了！！！”

      怒吼震动了整座房子。尼禄靠在门边，看着这个后知后觉的小男孩一脚把红色婴儿床踹倒，一脸羞愤地追了出去。

 

      “。。。所以，你也想要被爱。”

      墙壁长出了一道长长的裂缝。

      尼禄看向假寐的男孩，他睁开了眼，看着眼前的虚空，轻抚着安睡的婴儿。尼禄走向他。

      “你知道的，维吉尔，不论是但丁还是我，我们一直都在等你。不需要压抑、也不需要放弃任何东西，只要你回头，你就可以拥有一切。"

      在第一道裂缝的末梢，第二条裂缝直接开到天花板。尼禄看着那道裂缝，骤然清醒。

      “该死！我该早点发现的！你的第一个梦境，我们在森林里一直迷路，是因为你也不想结束这段旅行，对吗？”

      男孩没有回答。第三条裂缝从第一条裂缝的根部横向衍生，占领了另外一面墙壁。

      “而第二个梦境，你被无数的恶魔包围袭击，因为你也有想要放弃的时候，你想让死亡来结束一切。但这不是软弱，维吉尔，你只是累了，只要你同意，我随时都可以把肩膀借给你休息，这就是家人存在的意义。"

      第四条裂缝向四周蔓延，房间里已经没有完整的墙壁。

      “第三个梦境，在这个房间里，你想给我一个家，一个美好的生活，可这些都不重要——好吧，也许有那么一丁点重要——但是，维吉尔，最重要的是你，你的陪伴。。。“尼禄的脸已经红到了耳根，他深吸一口气，似乎要用尽最后的羞耻心。

      “你的陪伴，对我来说就是一切！"      

      房间避开他们，轰然倒塌，外界的景象在他们眼前完全展开。除了他们脚下向前无限延伸的曲折峭壁，四周是广阔无边见不到底的黑暗深渊，被乌云遮蔽的阴冷天空下看不到活物，死神们扛着镰刀四处游荡。狭窄的断崖没有退路，他们唯一道路的终点遥不可及，那里插着一把剑——和维吉尔的幻影剑一模一样。

      男孩抱着婴儿一声不吭地出发了。

      “维吉尔，等等我！"

             

      他们在这条曲折的道路上一直行走着，遇到挡路的恶魔就斩杀，狂风刮来时就伏在地面等待风停，只是无论走多久都没有更加接近终点，周围单调阴郁的景色一成不变，甚至连判断行进距离的标志物都没有，尼禄一度怀疑他们只是在原地踏步。在抵达终点以前，沉闷压抑的天空和漫长得无处可逃的绝望路途会把任何一个正常人都逼疯，可维吉尔不是正常人，他好像能在这条路上一直走下去，孤身一人，十年，二十年，或者永远。尼禄看着眼前坚定前行的蓝色背影，几度吞咽下喊停的声音。他开始怀疑自己是否能像这样一直陪伴他，或者这种不能拯救彼此的陪伴根本毫无意义。他把视线移向终点那把剑，那个力量的象征看起来比任何事物都要虚幻，而维吉尔要为那个幻影付出远远不止孤独和迷失自我的代价。

      “维吉尔！”

      男孩停下，转身看着他。

      “你可能讨厌被我这么做，但相信我，没有比这更快的方法了。”

      尼禄突然展开背后的双翼，一些魔力羽毛在空中散落、消失。

      “让我抱着你飞过去，不同意就摇头，否则我就当你默认了。”

      不出所料，男孩没有任何反应，尼禄把他打横抱起，振动翅膀飞上了天空。空气终于流动起来，终点在以肉眼可见的速度缓慢靠近。尼禄拍打着翅膀，在数十次漫长的滑翔后终于降落在那把剑的旁边。那看起来只是一把普通的剑，男孩没有拔出它，而是跪在它面前，额头抵着剑柄久久地怀念。

       “父亲。。。”

       一束光芒轻轻降落在男孩头上，尼禄抬头望去，浓厚的云层正在散开，淡淡的金色阳光从层层叠叠的乌云中不断绽放，随着云层的消散溢满整个空间，光线越来越强，致盲的白光在他们眼前炸开。

 

       再次睁开眼时，尼禄发现自己还在废弃教堂里，男孩抱着婴儿坐在篝火边休息。

       “维吉尔，我们回来了吗？”

       男孩仿佛还沉浸在幻境中，失神地望着眼前的虚空，被摇曳的火光映红的半边脸和之前梦中见到的情景一样。

       “维吉尔。。。”

       这一定是在做梦。尼禄激动地吻了上去，男孩没有反抗也没有回应，尼禄更加肆无忌惮地在他口腔里攻城略地。漫长的接吻结束后，尼禄停下来换气。

       “你的吻技还是和之前一样粗鲁莽撞，毫无进步。”

       男孩舔了舔嘴唇，用指点剑术的语气客观评价道。

       “维、维、维吉尔？！”

       尼禄僵硬地抬起头，看到熟悉的锐利目光。

       “是我。”

       维吉尔把头发全部向后撩了起来，淡定地看着他，尼禄心跳加速。忽然间他想起了什么。

       “之、之、之前是什么时候？”

       “你忘了吗？"维吉尔不悦地皱眉，"我们来到这里的第一个晚上。"

       “你、你怎么知道？那是。。。我的梦。。。”

       维吉尔拾起一根干柴，在他眼前晃了晃，尼禄不解地望着他。

       “这是之前让你陷入幻境的魔界树树枝。"

       "。。。所以？？？"

       "我们分享了同一个梦。”

       “。。。是这个让我们陷入的幻境？”

       “没错。”

       尼禄才发现自己干了一件大蠢事，维吉尔却没有骂他“蠢货”。

       “没、没想到这个孩子还在。”

       “我们在幻境中做了正确的事。”

       “那为什么之前我们走不出森林？”

       愚蠢的问题换来无言的凝视，很显然，这就是让路痴带路的结果，尼禄尴尬地闭了嘴。

       “你的记忆，是、是什么时候恢复的？”

       “在我家崩塌的时候。”

       “。。。。。。”

       “那你还记得。。。之、之前答应过我的事吗？”

       “记得。你的废话说完了吗？”

       尼禄看着他脱下带血的风衣外套，把婴儿温柔地包裹起来安放在一旁。

       “。。。你要干什么？”

       维吉尔回头看着他，突然像猎豹扑食一样扑了过来，他把尼禄按倒在地，咬上他的喉结轻轻舔舐。

       “做你一直想做的事，尼禄。”

       剧烈的心跳声从胸口传出，大到两个人都能听得到。

       “。。。你、你是从什么时候开始知道的？”

       维吉尔停下动作，看着那张基本藏不住秘密的容易害羞的脸，嘴角微微一笑。他牵起尼禄的右手，闭着眼让他的手指轻轻触上自己的发梢和脸颊，带着他的手游走，最后停顿在额头，就像在图书馆顶层初见的时候一样，就像被幻境困住的时候一样。

       “FUCK！！！”

       尼禄羞耻得炸了毛，他把男孩从身上掀下按在地上，脸红得能冒气，硬得生疼的阴茎顶着裤子又胀大了一圈。他抵住男孩的臀部，凑到男孩耳边气愤道：

       “这都是你自找的，父亲！”

       维吉尔不置可否地哼笑了一声，下一秒就被摆成跪趴的姿势，屁股高高耸起，裤子被扒掉，敏感的阴唇被灼热粗壮的性器摩擦，还没扩张就被直接捅到深处。

       “嗯。。。“

       “你早就知道了，而你就这样一直看我的笑话！”

       尼禄委屈又悲愤地抓着他的髋部狠狠操干着，囊袋拍打着阴部，紧窄的腔道被捅出水来。

       “愚蠢。。。啊！”

       男孩双腿间的阴茎被从根部紧紧箍住，其余的手指不知轻重地在柱身爱抚，铃口被硬生生挤出一大滴水来。

       “你说的没错，我确实很蠢，蠢到连你的心意都看不出，蠢到连保护你都做不好，蠢到走了这么多弯路才站到你身边！"

       大男孩赌气似的加快了冲撞的速度，肉体带着水声相互撞击，身体的连接处渐渐湿成了一片，透明的液体从被操开的鲜红肉瓣中溢出，滴滴答答落在地上形成一小片清亮的水渍，硬挺的阴茎随着身后的撞击也断断续续吐着水，形状漂亮的龟头尖端垂下了一条长长的银丝。持续的莽撞冲刺突然触发了维吉尔身体的某个开关，快感像过电一样从臀部袭向全身，力气瞬间被抽空似的，腰膝变得酸软，两腿禁不住发抖。他的阴茎还被死死箍着，想射精想得要发疯。

       “尼禄，快放开我。。。”

       “不放！我再也不会放手了！”

       “你这蠢货！。。。啊！”

       维吉尔突然感到失重，再次找到支点时两腿大开靠坐在尼禄怀里，两瓣肉臀将身下的阴茎完全吞没，一双翼手将手臂高高吊起，力气大得无法挣脱。尼禄一手掐住他的阴茎根部套弄着，另一只手在他敏感的胸口和腹部来回抚摸。

       “够了，尼禄。。。够了！”

       男孩在尼禄怀里挣扎着，声音带上了哭腔。一股热气喷在他的后颈，耳垂被唇舌含住舔舐。

       “再多陪我一会，维吉。。。”

       男孩含泪吞下了呼喊，强忍着快感不安地扭动着，他感觉体内的肉柱又增大了一圈，触摸身体的手指捏住了乳头。他紧咬着牙，当他以为他还能再坚持一会的时候，身下的肉柱突然快速抽动起来，不停地刺激他射精的欲望，眼前渐渐被生理性的泪水溢满，泪水在一下一下的颠簸顶撞中掉了出来，砸到尼禄手臂上。尼禄抱紧了他的腰，开始全力冲刺。在高潮来临前他放开了男孩的阴茎，那根肉茎立在空气中无助地颤抖着，却怎么也射不出来了，尼禄只好变换着角度继续胡乱戳刺。

       “尼禄、啊、哈、给我、更多。。。啊啊啊！"

       粉嫩的阴茎颤抖着吐出一股股白色的液体，阴道无法自制地收缩着裹紧了肉柱，尼禄按住腰深深插入他内部，抱紧了怀里的男孩射了出来。   

       “维吉，我爱你。。。”

       束缚双臂的翼手消失了，维吉尔瘫软在尼禄怀里，手指插入尼禄的手指。

       “我知道，白痴。”

 

       第二天他们一起走出了这片迷雾森林，到古战场寻找斯巴达遗留的足迹，虽然没什么收获，最后以三人的平安回归告终。            

           


	8. 同居生活

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小蝌蚪草妈妈。 
> 
> 暂时没什么剧情，只想看父子甜甜的X生活。

      不管在哪个时空都迫于生计的尼禄又重新干起了猎魔的工作，好在Fortuna常年遭受恶魔肆虐，每天都有源源不断的委托，在见识了神秘青年华丽精彩的战斗过程后，煤矿矿主和航运公司更是不吝重金和他签下了长期合同，短短一周内他们就从海边小屋搬进了高级公寓，冷硬短窄的木板床也变成了柔软舒适的豪华大床。

 

      “叮咛咛咛咛咛。。。”

      电话铃声响起。维吉尔披着宽松的深蓝色浴袍，一手抱着正在吮吸奶水的婴儿，一手伸向精致华美的复古电话筒。

      “Devil May Cry~“

      “。。。。。。”

      “。。。好的，我知道了，告诉我你们的详细地址。。。”

      将话筒夹在肩上，维吉尔拾起笔匆匆记了起来。

      尼禄正坐在沙发上给湛蓝玫瑰上油，低沉磁性的声音让人无法集中注意力。他忍不住抬眼观察维吉尔认真商谈的侧脸，熟练应对的样子仿佛是个老手，尼禄把这归功于他优于常人的智力和早年接受的良好教育。说不定同一时空的DMC事务所内、同样年轻俊俏的但丁也在接听电话，只不过是一边翘起双脚一边大口吃着披萨、用和双胞胎哥哥截然不同的轻浮甜腻声线与懒散坐姿。

      注意到青年的视线维吉尔转过脸来，递出一个柔和的微笑，尼禄目不转睛地回视，被那笑容所吸引，放下手中的活轻轻走了过去。

      “。。。好的，明天见。”

      维吉尔放下电话筒，此刻他和尼禄四目相交，彼此之间只隔着一张纸的厚度距离。空气久久地凝滞。

      “。。。我们现在是先交流工作，还是先交换kiss？”

      青年撑在男孩的上方，俏皮地眨了下眼睛，顽皮可爱的样子让维吉尔想起了弟弟，沉思片刻后他仰起头将双唇送了上去。

      “我认为这两件事可以同时进行。”

      预想的热吻落了空，青年含着那瓣软肉轻吻啃咬，克制地不让舌头伸入到对方嘴里。

      “有人在西部的森林发现了一道空间裂缝。。。附近还残留了半个魔法阵。虽然没有出现恶魔的踪迹，居民却在不断消失。。。”

      “你想到了什么？”

      “和你想的一样。”

      “你也要去？”

      “嗯。。。”

      “。。。不行。”

      维吉尔重重咬了一下青年的舌头，尖利的牙齿把躲闪的舌头刮出血来。

      “我的事不需要由你来决定，孩子。"

      “别让我担心，父亲。”

      已经见识过维吉尔柔软一面的尼禄不再惧怕他的冷冽强硬，甚至开始学会在刀口舔血品尝那一丝丝的快感和甜腻。他的手指从耳根滑落至肩头，柔软光滑的深蓝色浴袍被轻轻拂去，露出干净洁白的身体，结实紧致的肌肉锻炼出利落的线条，优雅不失力量的弧度在修长的手臂上起伏。尼禄没有忘记这具躯体曾经展现出的杀戮天赋，但他更清楚它的敏感和动人之处。就在他的手沿着有弹性的背部肌肉来到小巧饱满的臀部时，手腕突然被抓住，耳边传来维吉尔的沉吟声。

      “我现在应该先喂饱已经长大的你。。。还是先喂饱这个需要长大的你？”

      尼禄看着那个还在努力吸奶的幼小的自己，模仿维吉尔的样子沉思了片刻，然后煞有介事地答道：

      “我认为两者可以同时进行。”

      于是事情就发展成维吉尔全裸地坐在桌上，一边哺乳一边展开双腿接受青年的服侍。

      维吉尔平静地抚摸着怀里的孩子，看着青年张口含上自己的性器。乳头传来阵阵尖锐的剧痛，小婴儿持续用力的吮吸好像要把他的力量全部都吸空，青年跪在大腿间笨拙地讨好，不知分寸的粗糙技巧让取悦变成了折磨，被唾液濡湿的性器在各种刺激下软软地趴着，完全没有要抬头的意思。尽管不是什么舒服的体验，他还是耐性极好地忍受着这一切。一半是因为爱和包容，另一半是因为他对性的错误认知。自从身体第一次被进入以来，他就没有过正常的性体验，习惯了杀与被杀生存方式的他自然而然就把性交等同于侵略和折磨，只不过他是被动的那方。

      “。。。够了，尼禄。直接进来。"

      他伸出脚尖踏上青年明显凸起的裆部，轻轻地按压抚弄，只是隔着衣物的简单触摸都让那里硬得浸出水渍。青年没有要听话的意思，像个自尊心强的孩子一样闷头苦干默默比拼。年少的维吉尔皱了皱眉，沉默片刻后欣然接受青年的挑战，驱动脚趾灵活地挠了起来。到这里，这场倾诉爱意的前戏莫名其妙就变成了让对方先射的耐力兼技巧比赛，并且双方都不想输。

      在技巧上尼禄处于劣势，在耐力上维吉尔略有不足，两人的长处恰恰构成一对矛盾，所以只有最先突破自己短处的人才有可能获胜。虽然这胜利没有什么意义，但事关男人面子，谁也不会开口先喊停。尼禄满头大汗地吞吐着嘴里的阴茎，口角僵硬且酸涩，虽说只要能让维吉尔硬起来他就离成功不远了，但他似乎永远都找不到他的敏感点。维吉尔耐心十足地摩挲着脚底的硬物，结束哺乳后心情愉悦，他可以跟这个大孩子轻松地耗下去，也可以增加游戏难度让他早点缴械。他开始用尼禄无法抗拒的低沉嗓音说一些奇怪的话。

      “舒服吗，尼禄？"

      “。。。。。。”

      紧绷的身体算是诚实的回应。维吉尔的脚掌踩着某种音乐的拍子有节奏地拍打着他勃起的茎身。

      “早泄并不可耻，孩子。”

      他逐渐加重拍子的力度，突然毫不留情地踩了下去，形状饱满的囊袋隔着薄薄的布料几乎被完全碾平，尼禄闷哼了一声，眼角挤出泪来，白皙的大腿被抓出红红的指印。维吉尔满意地昂首俯视，模仿起尼禄曾经说过的话，以一副戏谑的口吻继续道：

      “这不是无能，尼禄，你只是有点精力旺盛。”

      “。。。。。。”

      “只要你同意，这副身体随时可以借给你，这就是家人存在的（意义）。。。呃啊！！”

      下肢窜来尖锐的疼痛，尼禄仰起脸面红耳赤地瞪视他，雾气氤氲的眼里似乎蕴含着某种决心，嘴里还含着半截软软的肉茎。这副滑稽的画面不知道哪里戳中了维吉尔的心，一直不举的阴茎在那含着泪的怒气凝视下慢慢抬起头来，虽然青年的技巧依然很烂，但那并不妨碍维吉尔的下肢充血勃起。游戏到这里大局已定，维吉尔识趣地闭了嘴，撑稳了身体等待高潮来临。他看着青年把自己的大腿完全撑开展平，勃起的阴茎被薄唇轻轻包裹，从头部开始缓缓没入温热的口腔里，一直触到了喉咙，还有一截露在外面。青年闭着眼毫不怜惜地撞向维吉尔的小腹，银色耻毛被薄唇亲吻，敏感的阴茎头部被送入了湿热紧窄的喉咙深处，在咽反射的刺激下不断被挤压裹紧。

      “啊啊啊啊啊。。。”

      维吉尔为这从未有过的新奇体验叹息，银色短发在他手里被揉得一团糟，隐忍着痛苦、完全涨红的青年的脸也沉浸在某种宁静中。适应了那种长度和尺寸后青年动了起来，以每一下都要把自己凿穿的力度吞吐着蓄势待发的阴茎，来不及吞咽的涎液从嘴角淌落，整个喉部隐隐作痛。他在维吉尔的喘息声中疾速地吞吐，勃发的阴茎被裹上一层水膜，在柔软又坚韧的唇舌挤压下缓缓胀大，膨胀到极限后突地跳动。接收到讯号后，他吐出柱身，仅含住硬挺的头部用力吮吸，看着维吉尔染上绯红的脸逐渐意乱神迷，最后在绵长的呻吟声中被喷了满口的白腥。他吞下那些咸涩的液体，使出吃奶的劲用力地吮吸，婉转动听的哭泣声就泄露了出来。尼禄的脑袋被抱住胡乱地抓挠，被情欲掌控的身体彻底失去矜持和自制力，一滩水从维吉尔股间溢出，从桌沿滴到了尼禄的衣领。尼禄注视着维吉尔迷乱的痴态持续地吮吸，直到销魂的哭喊声在身体的阵阵抽搐中带上一丝嘶哑才终于松开口，柔软的肉茎从麻木的嘴里滑出，留下一道濡湿的水痕。

      “舒服吗，维吉？"

      尼禄撑在男孩上方，用沙哑的声音在他耳边调侃。

      “早泄并不可耻，父亲。”

      维吉尔躺倒在桌上，泪痕微凉，安静呼吸的样子像条被冲上岸的鱼，仅存的一丝理智将羞耻感推上最高峰，被掏空的身体却丧失了辩驳的力气。然而还有一个地方没有得到满足，可怕的空虚感持续啃噬着自尊和冷静，身体深处大声地叫嚣着“更多！"“还要更多！”。

      “。。。玩够了吗，进来！”

      冰冷的愠怒是恰到好处的催化剂，尼禄将手指插入饥渴的穴口，热情的甬道迅速地咬紧。

      “恭敬不如从命，父亲。”

 

      强壮的手臂揽住肩膀、穿过膝弯，虚脱的身体瞬间失重、远离地面，男孩靠着青年宽阔的胸膛，还没从怀抱中得到一点温暖就被放到了柔软的大床上。

      尼禄站在床边活动着脖子和肩部，不紧不慢的样子好像勃起了很久的人不是他一样。维吉尔无言地看着他，就这么被晾在一边等着他把衣服一件一件脱完。虽然只是普通的动作，但当破旧的毛衣被揭开、露出隐藏其下一块一块结实漂亮的腹肌时，维吉尔的喉结还是难以自制地滚动了一下。尼禄好像完全没有察觉到气氛的变化，俯下身一根一根扯掉鞋带，再一只一只松开靴子，换上拖鞋后还细心地把它们靠在床边一一码好，当他重新站起身时，全身上下就脱得只剩一条长裤。维吉尔盯着他精悍的腰部，视线随着松开的腰带和裤链一点一点移到他的下腹部，粗大柱状物在白色内裤的包裹下完全显形，维吉尔静静咽下唾液。尼禄弯下身，裤子全部从腰部褪去后露出了平坦的小腹和完美的人鱼线，被束缚的老二有活力地跳了出来。在尼禄抬起头前，他移开了视线，下半身的阵阵灼热有增无减，已经射不出东西的阴茎不知何时又挺立起来。

      “让你久等了。”

      被大大拉开又被高高架起的一只脚背传来温热的触感，两腿之间很快就被同样的灼热填满。

      “嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。。。”

      身体变得敏感的维吉尔发出了令自己都吃惊的声音。变声期还没有完全结束，尖细悦耳的女声呻吟被折成了高低不同的三个音，高高扬起的尾音几乎带着尼禄的灵魂升天。尼禄倒吸了一口气，绷紧了肌肉不让自己精关失守，他看着那张努力维持冷淡的红晕的脸，挺动腰肢抽插起来。

      “。。。。。。"

      空虚的身体被一次次填满的快感不断从腰部窜向全身，维吉尔克制地没有发出任何声音，鲜红的下唇却要咬出血来。恍惚中有重量压上身体，维吉尔睁开眼，那个莽撞的青年把双腿压到了他的身前，两人四目相对，下半身还在激烈地撞击。一只温热的拇指来到他唇边轻轻地摩挲，维吉尔直视青年的双眼将它狠狠咬住，颌骨收紧，口腔里便染上了血的腥甜。青年眉头都不皱一下，只是静静看着他的脸，不错过每一个动人的表情细节。

      高潮来临，长长的银色睫毛翕动交叠，维吉尔终于抵不住倦意阖上了眼。他皱紧眉头双唇微启，在颤抖中静静忍耐快感的样子像是牺牲中被献祭的羔羊，无辜又纯洁。

      尼禄缓缓抽出阴茎，鲜红的唇肉紧紧吸附难以分开，随着头部的脱出，部分乳白色的液体被一起带了出来。他刚起身，纤长的双腿就将他缠住拉了回来。右手大拇指传来剧痛，他看向难以捉摸的维吉尔，他正轻舔着拇指上的伤口。

      “晚安，尼禄。”

      维吉尔伸出双臂抱住青年的头，唇舌相触交换了一个甜甜的血腥味的吻。

 


	9. 回到现在（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小蝌蚪的回忆。

      Kyrie的家里。

 

      他是在一片浓重的精液味和汗液味，摇摇晃晃的床架吱呀声、响亮的肉体撞击声和暧昧的喘息声中醒来的。

      映入尼禄眼帘的第一幕，是双胞胎父亲们在他的床沿激情地做爱。他们正在以一种后入式的姿势折磨他的床，维吉尔撑在枕边靠近他的脸的位置，几缕银发狼狈地垂落，迷失在情潮中的样子和他不久之前看到的是同样的神情——痛苦、迷醉。半褪的青色马甲裹着他的肩，将胸口围成一个泛着红色光泽的心形，可爱的两点不时渗出乳白色的水，高高吊起的屁股正在被身后的人卖力地操干着。

     “你醒得正是时候，Kid。”但丁发梢滴着汗笑着向他打招呼，摆动的手掌还湿哒哒淌着不明粘液，然后立刻又回到维吉尔快要塌下去的腰上提了一提，笑得像在夏日的阳光下偶遇那样灿烂自然。

      维吉尔听到声音，睁开雾气朦胧的银色双眼，抬起为情欲染红的双颊，带着低沉沙哑的声线，对着他的方向吐出了炽热的气息：

     “欢迎、回来，尼禄。。。”

      尼禄在快要崩溃之前封住他的嘴，维吉尔尝到一丝苦涩的咸味。巨大的丧失感还没有消化掉，突如其来的失而复得就让发生过的一切化为虚幻。尼禄疯狂地掠夺父亲嘴里的每一丝津液，直到利齿咬住了他的舌头、熟悉的疼痛和血腥味一起蔓延，记忆才重新染色，尼禄想起了那个导致不幸的开端。

 

      那天他们在委托人的带领下进入了发生诡异事件的森林，如电话中所说，没有魔物的气息，一切平静如常。他们到达的时候，狭小的空间裂缝正在不断收缩。在尼禄看来，一条胳膊的长度根本钻不出什么厉害的妖魔鬼怪，那半毁的魔法阵也无法继续作恶，只是原本认为是阿格纳斯作祟的事件背后另有其人。倒是见多识广的维吉尔神色凝重，不发一语地抽出阎魔刀封闭了这道空间裂缝，还借来纸笔誊下半个阵型。

     “说不定这个能送我回去，你看怎么样，维吉尔？”

      尼禄站在阵型中央双手交叉抱在胸前，对着正在描画的维吉尔伸出一只手，摆出一副生离死别的不舍模样。

     “闭嘴，白痴！”

      维吉尔很罕见地动了怒，拉住他的手将他一把从阵型中拽了出来。尼禄十分开心。

     “别生气，维吉，我只是开个玩笑。”

      尼禄背着委托人在他敏感的耳垂上轻啄了一下，换来一下身体的震颤和一个白眼。

      不过尼禄很快就为自己的乌鸦嘴感到后悔。当天晚上他们在委托人为他们准备的林中小屋进行愉快的身体交流时，维吉尔发现了异常。

     “这是什么？”

      高潮的红晕还没褪去，维吉尔警觉地眯起双眼，随着汗水一起掉落在他脸上的还有另一种东西，像土块一样坚硬，有着人类皮肤的颜色，轻轻一碾就在指间化为沙尘。再次抬头看向尼禄时，他就明白了，惊异和慌张出现在漂亮的蓝色瞳孔里。

     “怎么了，维吉？”

     “不，尼禄，不该这样。。。”

      年轻的恋人突然搂住了他，尼禄轻抚着他发抖的后背。之后的每一天，尼禄身上的细微裂纹都在蔓延和扩散，他们已经无法坦诚相对互相拥抱了。

     “我们的时间到了。”

      不同于之前紧张不安的每一天，从图书馆回来的维吉尔忽然换了一张冰冷决绝的脸，下了无情的宣判，一如他们最初相见的那样。尼禄多多少少也猜到了，只是在被证据证实以前总还是有其他的可能性。不能放弃希望，他想着，心里还是抱着一丝侥幸。

     “还有别的方法吗？比如把灵魂转移到别的躯体内？”

     “你疯了吗？”

      维吉尔难以置信地看着他。其实所有尼禄想到的没有想到的、可能会遭天打雷劈的歪门邪术他都找了一遍。然而时空的法则是无情的，爱不能拯救一切。

      尽管各种建议都被驳回了，眼下毫无希望可言，但至少维吉尔还爱着他，尼禄乐观地想，就算关系回不到从前，他们还是可以一起幸福地渡过剩下的日子，而且不到最后一秒他绝不会放开恋人的手。他依然维持着表面的满足和快乐，遮掩脸上的裂纹，像往常一样接受委托、殴打恶魔、收取报酬，然后在浪漫的烛光晚餐开始前向恋人展示他带回来的小小礼物，诗集、鲜花、小提琴，蓝魔石、紫魔石、金魔石，下绪、长靴、夫拉克等等等等，无论是礼物还是吻，那张表情平淡的脸从未拒绝。

      然后一张孤儿院联系人的名片从换洗的外套轻轻掉落，瞬间打破了平静美好的一切。

     “维吉尔，告诉我，这不是真的。”

      被叫到名字的人毫无愧疚之色，只是回避了他难过的视线。

     “你不是答应过要带我一起走的吗？”

     “魔界不适合你，尼禄。”

      年轻的父亲抱着胸看着左边墙上精致的风景油画，伸出手轻轻一挥，精准无误地带走了他脸颊上的泪。

     “你是在小看我吗？！我会证明给你看，我一点都不比但丁差！如果你想要力量，那我就成为你的力量！”

      强大的蓝色魔力从体内扩散，带出了飘逸的长发、青色的表皮和半透明的双翼。维吉尔终于正眼看他，纯洁美好的身体比起恶魔更接近天使的外形，也更符合那颗天使般单纯善良的心。看了一眼，又重新撇过头去。

     “这和力量无关，尼禄。”

     “那到底和什么有关？”

     “。。。这个话题到此结束，不要再阻拦我。”

     “我没有阻拦你！”

     “那为什么你不告诉我？”

     “什么？"

     “进入魔界的方法，在你外套的口袋里。”

      尼禄有点懵了，原来他一直都知道。尼禄是真的很想和他一起去魔界，但是回过神来的时候总是在做着相反的事情，甚至让维吉尔适应起人类的生活。只是连尼禄自己也没有发现。

     “不，维吉尔，我不是。。。”

     “够了。等找到方法我就送你回去，我们的关系到此为止。”

      说完维吉尔就转身走出了房间，留下青年跪在地上捶地大哭。

 

      痛苦的记忆没有带着理智一起回归，被抛弃的不甘和愤怒倾泻而出，化为性欲一次又一次攻入身下男人的体内。

     “啊啊啊啊啊啊。。。尼禄、尼禄。。。”

      男人神智不清地呼喊着他的名字，宽阔的背部承载着他的泪水。他身后红肿的穴口在性器疾速的抽插中流下了红色的液体，顺着颤抖的大腿内侧蜿蜒到跪不稳的膝盖，在白净的床单上开出一大片艳丽的红花。

     “劲头不错，Kid，腰再抬高一点，分开他的腿。”

      但丁扛着新买的摄影机猫在一旁指点，感人的父子重逢瞬间变成同志色情片拍摄现场，但丁就是那个身兼数职指挥一切的导演。

      尼禄没理他，或者说被情绪冲昏头脑根本没听到他老爸的指挥。强劲的势头还在带着他不断往前冲，男子两腿间半勃的阴茎已经被操射过几好轮，现在弹药射尽的枪口正颤抖地滴着水。

     “年轻人就是体力好啊。”

      但丁一边酸溜溜地感慨，一边眯起锐利的眼睛观察着镜头前的情景。可怜的孩子不知节制地向父亲索取温暖和关爱，却迟迟得不到回应，更加可怜的维吉尔还在强行死撑，没失去意识趴下昏过去就已经很不寻常了。更不寻常的是尼禄刚醒来就从自己这里虎口夺食，他的老哥不仅没有拒绝还几次把凑上来想要3P的但丁一脚踹开外加幻影剑穿刺，这太不寻常了。所以说这对共处一室说话不超过三句（打招呼跟告别）、总是避免单独相处的陌生父子，到底是从什么时候开始变得这么亲密无间的？但丁不解。自从尼禄在Fortuna的街角被发现带回Kyrie家以后，维吉尔就一直陪在他身边不日不夜地守护了两个多月。这两个多月他们之间什么也没有发生，维吉尔只是翘着一双长腿在一旁喝茶看书，每隔几天给花瓶换一束新鲜的蓝玫瑰（所以说为什么是玫瑰？），偶尔打扫下卫生，唯一称得上亲密的行为就是为他补魔、擦拭身体和换衣服了（等等，好像有什么不对？）。要问但丁为什么知道，因为他也在。一开始的时候他比老哥还要焦虑，后来随着时间的推移，懈怠的他就从维吉尔冷淡的坚守中看出深情来。敏锐的恶魔猎人甚至开玩笑说干脆让父子俩以后住一个房间，还突发奇想地要在亲儿子面前干起来。

      刚想着，镜头前的青年已经结束了动作，他甩了甩汗淋淋的头，发热的大脑看起来清醒了很多。他从背后抱起沉睡维吉尔的身体，双手缠住他精瘦的腰，下巴搁在宽阔的肩膀上，似乎在耳边絮絮叨叨地说着什么，亲昵的样子像是一对同居已久的情人，自己这个先来的反而像个第三者。嘶——但丁牙根忽然又酸起来了，该死，他得去看牙医了。

     “嘿，尼禄，这边还有一个老爸呢，我也要抱抱~“

      但丁不满地皱眉，但在意外地得到一个温暖的拥抱后就释然了。

     “但丁，我也想你。。。”

     “我也是，孩子。”

 

      晚餐时间莫名停电，Kyrie做的丰盛菜肴在烛光的点缀下有种浪漫的气氛，菜还没有上齐，尼禄帮忙摆放餐具，熟悉的情景就像不久之前的每一天每一个晚上那样。不过让人难忘的是最后一个夜晚。

      那天尼禄为了修复关系而作出的努力突然得到了回报。维吉尔不仅接受了他的晚餐邀请，还穿上了他送的昂贵外套。

     “很高兴看到你穿上它，真的好像。。。贵族一样。我路过时偶然看到的，它让我想起了你。”

     “你的眼光很好。”

      得到认可后尼禄感动了许久，这是一个良好的开始。他一边细细切割盘中的食物，一边仔细斟酌接下来的话语。

     “今天我把手里的委托全取消了，赏金都在这张卡里，现在它是你的了。扔掉也好花光也好，随你处置。"

     “嗯。”

     “虽然这张脸破破烂烂地跟渔网袜一样，哈哈，没以前那么帅了，但我知道我还能待很久，至少一个月的时间。"

     “嗯。”

     “如果你找不到穿梭时光的方法也没关系，我们可以立刻动身去魔界，我可以陪着你守护你的背后。”

     “。。。。。。”

      尼禄望着盘中破碎不堪的食物自顾自说着，等他嗅到酒味的呼息的时候从来不喝酒的维吉尔已经醉意连绵了。

     “你还醒着吗？”

     “维吉尔？”

      那双沉思的眼睛缓缓转向他，复杂隐忍的神情蕴含着千言万语，尼禄耐心等待着，只得到了几个毫无意义的音节。

     “我还没醉。”

     “。。。好吧，那就听着，我不是来求你让我留下的。虽然我不知道怎么来的这，也不知道能不能顺利离开。。。"

      尼禄吸了口气，勇敢进入正题。

     “请你带他走。”

      尼禄看着维吉尔的眼睛，维吉尔却把视线飘向那个喝饱了奶、还在婴儿床里无知酣睡的幼小尼禄。

     “他值得更好的归宿。”

     “而那归宿就是你，维吉尔。”

     “我们的相遇只是一个意外，尼禄，你不该蠢到为了一处偶然看到的风景就改变你原来的命运轨迹。"

     “现在命运把选择权交到了我的手里，我也没有蠢到放弃更好的未来。我会帮助你，然后我们从魔界回来，找到但丁，我们可以幸福地生活在一起。”

     “。。。。。。”

     “答应我，好吗？”

     “让我想想。”

      这次维吉尔没有看他的眼睛。那小心翼翼满怀期待又委屈可怜的样子会让这个不在乎人类生命的冷血半魔生出愧疚之心，从而一点一点改变他，这就是亲情和爱情的奇妙之处。而那个还没有得到明确答复就为眼下的小小进展激动不已的青年胆大妄为起来，他扑倒了耽于沉思忘记防备的恋人，两个人又重新毫无间隙地滚到了一起。

  

     “尼禄，你还好吗？”

      尼禄从摇曳的烛光中回过神来，温柔的女孩眼中满是关怀。

     “谢谢、我没事。”

      他心虚地避过了女孩的目光。自从但丁出现以后他就无法再对Kyrie抱有别的想法，或者说他已经丧失了对异性的兴趣，现在他和Kyrie之间的亲情要比他和父亲们之间的亲情纯粹得多，强势的斯巴达血脉在灵魂中互相叫嚣着占有彼此，这种疯狂的恶魔本能也许只是为了孕育更加强大的后代。被思念冲昏头脑的尼禄让暧昧不清的父子关系彻底变了质，他不知道该怎么面对那两个他应该称之为“父亲”的人。

     “晚餐已经准备好了，尼禄，去叫叔叔们下来，好吗？”

      女孩甜甜地一笑，尼禄无法拒绝。他迈着僵硬的腿一步一步踏上楼梯，又僵硬地站在两人的房门前，指关节停滞在半空，等待大脑发出命令。他的身体呆呆地站着不动，脑子里却已经飞速运转想出了开门之后的种种情形，然而不管是哪一种，都。。。太、太。。。

      太尴尬了。

      更尴尬的是门突然被打开。

     “尼禄？你怎么现在才过来？你老爹我早就闻到肉香味了。Kyrie那姑娘手艺太好了，我都舍不得走了，可你那矜持的老爹二号怎么也不肯下楼，过来帮个忙？”

     “闭嘴，但丁！”

     一枚幻影剑扎扎实实钉在了门框上，门框震得一响。但丁肩膀早早地一晃，避过了血光之灾。尼禄越过但丁看到他高傲固执的老父亲两手撑在床沿，介于坐着和快要站起来的姿势之间，皱紧的眉头看起来也是十分的犹豫不决。

     “别犹豫了，Kid。”

      但丁让开一条道，轻轻一推把尼禄送了出去，尼禄被直接送到维吉尔面前。

     “。。。那、那个。。。”

      维吉尔抬起头，那张饱经岁月洗礼携带着严寒风霜的脸被烛光温暖，柔和淡漠的眼神和曾经的凌厉直白判若两人。只是他们相互错过的二十余年里，维吉尔已经变成了他不认识的陌生人。

     “。。。对、对、对不起。。。”

     “别介意，Kid，你老爹可是玩得很开心呢，做梦都在喊你的名字。”

     “闭嘴，但丁！”

      父子二人异口同声地吼了过来，但丁皱起一边的眉露出一个被酸到的夸张表情。

     “。。。下、下去吃饭。。。”

      但丁靠在门边叹了口气，可怜的孩子连话都说不全。

      维吉尔没有回应。他眼前的男孩局促地盯着自己的脚，身体僵硬如临大敌。他把手伸向男孩的脸，指尖刚刚碰到他就发出了“啊！”的大叫声，身体弹跳了一下开始往后退。

     “尼禄。。。”

     “别、别过来。。。别碰我！”

      在床上表现凶猛的大狼犬现在紧张得像个被强奸犯骚扰的小姑娘，维吉尔忍不住笑了出来。

     “尼禄。。。”

      维吉尔站起来一步步走向他，在手指即将碰到他的一瞬间尼禄大叫着爆发出了蓝色的魔力，仓惶地冲到窗口飞了出去。


	10. 回到现在（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小蝌蚪的回忆。

       尼禄像只受惊的大鸟一样从两人眼前飞走了，他们看着空荡荡的窗口，又相互对视，但丁耸了耸肩。

       “你又把事情搞砸了，老哥。看样子你们还需要互相了解，不过这次别指望我帮忙。"

       “不劳你费心，我自己会解决。”

       “我去吃饭了，要给你留点吗？”

       “不必。代我向Kyrie问好。”

       但丁摆了摆手下楼去了，留下维吉尔一个人沉浸在回忆中。摇曳的烛光把思绪带回到更久以前，他手扶刀柄，凭借破碎的记忆在虚空中划出一道十字。

 

       深蓝色的夜空在头顶展开，一望无际，尼禄在空中转体一圈后振动翅膀疾速飞行。

       命运跟他开了个玩笑，让他误以为自己拥有重新选择的机会，现在他才明白，掌握选择权的那个人从来不是他。所以清醒过来重新面对维吉尔时，尼禄发现自己除了被遗弃二十多年的孤儿身份外又多了一个新的身份——强行分手一甩就被甩了二十多年的“前男友”，还是被绿得彻底的那种。从前和陌生的老父亲共处一室只是感觉如坐针毡，现在仅仅看到他就胸口绞痛内心混乱，他已经无法再面对那两个人了，尼禄可耻地选择了逃走。他不想被任何人找到，连Nico那里也不能去，于是他悲惨地发现，既被抛弃和被甩之后，他又变成了无家可归的流浪汉。

       尼禄在空中盲目地飞着，随着飞行逝去的大地不知何时从森林海洋变成了半毁的城市，在飞到肩膀酸痛的时候他看到远处一座熟悉的房屋形状。

       “那边就是我家。”

       耳边响起了V曾经说过的话，他调整方向朝那边拍动翅膀。

       漆黑的Qliphah树枝缠绕在房屋周身，红色的大宅被从内部撕裂开，越过断壁残垣，大厅的样子毫无保留地展现在他眼前。他走向客厅正中间，被精致画框装饰的全家福画像歪歪斜斜地挂在墙壁上，那一张张熟悉又陌生的脸庞一起看着他，仿佛一直都在等待他的到来。画像不逼真却很传神，幼小的双子比他在幻境中看到的更纤弱文静，个性迥异却又长得十分相像；守护在他们身后的女性优雅端庄，她的照片一直被摆在但丁事务所的大桌上；坐在一旁的威武男人他反而最早就认识，只不过这次是作为他的长辈而不是受人信仰的魔神重新审视。这幅画激活了尼禄从小到大的回忆，将看起来毫不相干的意外相遇重新编织到了一起，用最直白的方式告诉最迟钝的他：他从来都不是孤独一人。

       他迈步走上楼梯，巡视着他们一起错过的家。豪华精致的房间昭示着他们本可能有的另一种人生，被毁坏的部分又暗示了他们必然遭受的灭顶厄运，一幅幅残破败落的景象无声诉说着当事人的不幸，他忽然想起那双历经沧桑后变得柔和淡漠的银色眼睛。

       全部看过后，他回到记忆中温馨宁静的婴儿房。一切都没有改变，家具什物在黑暗中安静地沉睡，月光将窗栏的影子投射在地板上，拉出一片蓝色方格形阴影。他来到年轻的父亲曾经坐过的位置，模仿着他的样子靠坐在窗台上，眼前全是维吉尔抱着婴儿安静哺乳的侧影。他究竟是抱着怎样的心情把自己抛弃和甩掉的呢？

       那天天刚亮，尼禄还沉醉在最后的晚餐没被拒绝的喜悦中，他想给他的恋人一个温暖的拥抱，伸手摸索半天却摸了个空。

       “维吉尔？"

       他猛地睁开眼，身边空荡荡，婴儿床也空荡荡。

　　 那是一个雾气弥漫的寒冷清晨，尼禄在街道的尽头看到那个披着斗篷的熟悉身影。从容不迫的脚步声一步步逼近，能把弱者逼退的威压感让冷清的街道显得像战场，他未成年的父亲兼恋人踏着上战场的脚步把还是婴儿的他一步步送到了孤儿院的门口，然后叩响了大门。等了许久，门被打开，一个陌生男人出现在门口，简短的交流后他接过毫无抵抗力的幼小的自己，大门被关上的一瞬间，尼禄感到灵魂被抽离。他隐藏在对面的黑暗小巷里颤抖地看着一切，被他抓住的墙壁像泥巴一样深深凹陷留下了指印。

       在暗中跟过三个街角后，终于出现一个僻静的场地。他从房屋的楼顶借势俯冲而下，绯红女皇喷射着爆裂的火焰带着他飞向他的恋人。对方早有预料一样，撤步，转身，挥出刀鞘，他送的黄色绪带在他眼前飘动着，随着刀鞘在空中划出一个优美的圆弧，毫不意外，刀鞘带出的强大的反冲力挡下了这一击。尼禄在刀被弹开的一瞬间看到扬起的兜帽下傲慢无情的双眼，愤怒再一次烧遍全身，他毫不犹豫地一次又一次冲向他，挥下第二刀、第三刀，全都被轻松挡住了。

       “你就只会横冲直撞吗？”

       刀被弹开的间隙，尼禄看到熟悉的脸上不满的质疑，对方只是简单地翻转手腕，刀鞘就毫不留情地捅了过来，来不及避开的他生生吃下了这一击，被远远地击退后跪倒在地。他的胃里翻山倒海，吞咽了好几下才没把昨天共进的晚餐吐出来。

       他不死心地拔出枪，一边佯攻一边追击，死缠烂打的样子像极了不愿承认被甩的前男友。等他把恋人的耐心磨光耗尽，对方才终于拔刀反击。战斗很快就结束了，诡异的瞬移和极富技巧的无死角连击轻易就将尼禄制服，现在尼禄跪在地上，后脑被刀尖所指——他们又演绎了一遍初次见面的情形。

       “你太弱了。”

       维吉尔无情地陈述。　　

       尼禄喉咙一哽。魔人形态突然爆发，两只翼手粗暴地夺走了阎魔刀，一阵胡乱的搏击后形势逆转，技巧输给了强大的治愈力和蛮力，维吉尔被死死按在地上，两腿间抵着魔人粗长的性器。

       “所以你一路赶过来，就是为了这个？”

       冷硬的面具裂开一道口子，维吉尔嘴角勾起一个愉悦的嘲讽，气氛瞬间变得旖旎。魔人青色的皮肤看不出羞耻的颜色，没有衣物遮掩的下肢还在明显地勃起，窘迫的表情在极尽的距离一览无遗。尼禄很想解释是刚才的贴身肉搏引起的生理反应，但现在这不是重点。

       “带他走，父亲。”

       嘲讽的笑容瞬间消失。

       “你打算就这样丢下我们然后一走了之？”

       “你已经是个男人了，你应该回到自己的世界里去。”

       “可是那边那个我呢？他还那么小！他该怎么办？”

       “他会好好活下去的，就像你一样。”

       “不！他活得一点都不好！”尼禄情绪激动起来。

       “那是因为他太弱了。”

       “。。。你这混蛋！！！”

       蓝色鬼手握成的拳头在空中高高扬起，却又停滞在半空中迟迟下不了手，年轻的恋人无畏地看着他，他拿他毫无办法。那张刻薄又不负责任的嘴微微弯起的样子像是在嘲笑他，尼禄猛地撞了上去。他把恋人的舌头搅得不能正常发音，又报复性地咬破他的嘴唇，对方打开口腔任他肆虐，还配合他的动作作出回应，尼禄已经分辨不出他到底是在享受还是在纵容。他在吻得快要晕过去之前抽出了舌头。

       尼禄想从那张脸上看到后悔和内疚，但他失败了，平静的蓝色瞳孔里没有一丝波澜，置身事外的淡漠态度让他觉得愤怒和沮丧。

       “你根本不在乎我，除了力量你什么都不关心！我对你而言只是一只随时可以抛弃的宠物不是吗？维吉尔！"

       金色的蛇瞳突然变得犀利起来，尼禄一改往日温顺可欺的模样，露出尖爪和獠牙，以魔人化的姿态和绝对力量压制他，维吉尔察觉到危险的时候已经晚了，强大如他也只能在魔人的钳制下作无用的挣扎。蓝色翼爪高高吊起恋人的双手，他身上的衣服被粗暴地剥开，袒露的胸口还沾着不久前刚泌出的乳汁。尼禄像嗅到血腥味的鲨鱼一样，重重咬了上去。呜咽声被领巾堵住，闷闷地从喉间泄露而出。维吉尔此刻的表情想必很精彩，但尼禄并不想看。他大力吮吸着并不充足的奶水，妄想弥补幼年的遗憾，只是吸了几口嘴里的奶味就被血腥味污染，他又转移到另一头，单薄的胸口在残忍的掠夺下瑟瑟发抖。尼禄空出的那只手抓着平坦的胸部把玩，坚硬的长爪重重地刮蹭渗着血丝的红肿乳头，身体有如乐器的共鸣箱一般随着指间的拨弄震颤。直到身体的主人发出凄厉的呻吟，尼禄才大发慈悲地放过他的胸部，沿着优雅的身体曲线来到腰间。尼禄的吻从胸口一路落到肚脐，然后停留在那里，侧耳倾听并不存在的声音。

       “妈妈。。。”

       魔人的声带发出含糊不清的声音。他的脸在温暖的腹部徘徊，想象着自己作为最初的生命形态被母体安全包围的样子。他亲吻着这个最初的家，如同向往归所的孤儿。尼禄的手绕到腰窝，向下探入臀缝中去，维吉尔的腰下意识地往前躲闪，却正好撞上尼禄的脸。早在玩弄乳头时就勃起的阴茎现在撑得更厉害了。尼禄隔着衣物重重咬下那处凸起，满意地听到维吉尔闷哼的声音。他松开腰带，咬住拉链一口气拉下，双手从里到外将包裹臀部的衣物剥下，维吉尔用于生育的器官毫无遮掩地暴露在他面前。他撑开维吉尔的大腿，从阴唇下方一直舔到阴茎顶端，然后含住他的雄性性器用力地吞吐吮吸，急促的呼吸和慌乱的呻吟回荡在无人的街角，柔韧的身体抵着坚硬的地面狼狈地扭动，白皙的皮肤泛出艳丽的绯红色，在一波波快感下轻颤。不断泌出的前液和轻微的颤抖提醒尼禄他快要到了。尼禄松开口腔，扯掉刀鞘上的绪带将阴茎根部牢牢绑住。做完这些后，他扯出塞在维吉尔嘴里的布。

       “带他走。”

       尼禄轻舔着他的耳廓，另一只手滑到阴茎下方探入穴口。

       “哈啊、停止魔化，尼禄，你的身体会、撑不住。。。啊啊啊！”

       “很好，这个时候摆出一副慈父的样子，抛弃的时候怎么不为他考虑一下？”

       “他应该过上、无忧无虑的，安全生活。。。啊啊。。。”

       “需要我提醒你一下吗，父亲？当你把他送进别人手里的时候，他的安全感就已经没有了！”

       “总有一天他会长大，不再需要。。。嗯啊啊啊啊啊！"

       “我需要你！”

       青色的魔人阴茎插入扩张好的松软多汁的穴道，娇媚的呻吟声响彻街角，被惊动的飞鸟朝着远处的天边纷纷振翅。

       一双白皙的长腿被高高抬起，尼禄像是要传达心意一样每次都把阴茎插送到底，淫靡的水声和有节奏的肉体拍击声在阴暗空荡的角落连绵不停。坚硬灼热的性器一路熨开他的身体，反复贯穿的快感持续刺激着被束缚的阴茎，维吉尔死死咬住魔人青色的肩颈，在激烈的晃动中一点点撕扯不断愈合的肌肉，血腥味混着干裂剥落的皮肤碎片一起淌入他的嘴里。抽插的频率开始放慢，一只手抚上了被束缚得肿胀的阴茎，引起年轻身体的强烈震颤。肩膀上加强的咬合力忠实地传达了恋人的感受，尼禄抓住他的银发，一把将他从自己的肩上扯开，维吉尔一脸恍惚地看着他，唇齿间还紧紧咬着从他颈部撕扯下来的血肉。

       “带他走。”

       “哈。。。不行。”

       尼禄加重了抚慰的力道，维吉尔皱起眉轻哼了一声。

       “带他走，父亲。”

       “放弃吧。”

       只会说出否定词的嘴再次被堵住，尼禄一边抚慰一边狠狠操干着，身下的人颤抖着蜷缩着身子，喉咙间吐露出破碎的呻吟。高潮将近，尼禄抽掉束缚他的飘带，维吉尔挺起腰身射个不停，痉挛的阴道紧绞着他的阴茎，尼禄抓住他的胯骨，将滚烫的魔人精液灌入他身体深处。

       魔化解除了，两个人精疲力竭地躺倒在一起。尼禄支起上半身，刚从维吉尔身上爬起来时一柄蓝色利剑从胸口贯穿，他两眼一黑，心脏顿时停止跳动。

       视觉再次恢复时，他发现自己呈大字型仰躺，四肢关节传来阵阵剧痛，一柄柄幻影剑将他牢牢钉在地面上，魔力耗尽的身体恢复得极为缓慢。他偏过头，维吉尔正衣衫不整地跪在他身旁，迈着还在打颤的双腿绕着他一步步膝行，将掌心的血液小心地洒在他的周围。尼禄心中升起不祥的预感。

       “。。。维吉尔，你在做什么？”

       “送你回去。”

       惊慌从心脏蔓向全身，失血的身体变得更加冰冷。尼禄不甘心地挣扎着，除了徒增伤痛无法将幻影剑松动分毫。

       “不！放开我！我不要回去！”

       “刚才的魔化加速了你身体的崩溃，你已经没有多少时间了。”

       维吉尔冷静地解释着，画出符文的手平稳而迅速。尼禄这才注意到自己的手臂已经干裂变色，刚才的挣扎让破碎的肉块纷纷掉落在地面。

       “维吉尔，救救我！”

       “我正在做。送你回去，这是唯一的方法。”

       “不！！！”

       尼禄心痛如刀绞，一动不动地躺在地上哀嚎。他的身体以肉眼可见的速度开裂破碎。他们已经没多少时间了，而他不想浪费一分一秒。他紧张不安地凝视着眼前的人，生怕下一秒自己就要消失。他看着维吉尔严肃又专注的表情，维吉尔看着指下不断画出的繁复魔纹和图形。

       “。。。你早就知道了，穿越时空的方法。”

       “嗯。”

       “到底是。。。”

       “去图书馆的第一天。”

       尼禄呼吸一滞。

       “。。。所以你一直在迁就我。”

       “嗯。”

       “你可以跟我一起走吗？”

       “可以。下场会和你一样。”

       “让他陪着你一起去魔界好吗？”

       “不行。”

       面无表情的样子看上去心意已决，尼禄感到不只是身体，连心脏也在破裂崩溃。

       “完成了。你安全了。”

       维吉尔苍白的嘴边浮现一丝满意的微笑。

       尼禄一惊。

       “等等！”

       他开始吟唱咒语，空气缓缓流动，气流从四面八方涌来围绕着尼禄的身体旋转，形成一道巨大的旋涡。强烈的眩晕袭来，尼禄的意识难以控制地一丝一丝流走，他茫然地睁着眼，眼前模糊的楼房和天空正在扭曲畸变，很快融合成混乱的一片，被抛弃的恐惧感再次袭上心头。

       “维吉尔！父亲！你在哪里？回答我！”

       混乱的风暴中，他感到有只手轻揉着他的头发。

       “我会陪着你的。在未来等我，尼禄。”

       “不！！！！！！！！！”

       低沉柔和的声音念完最后一句咒语，他的大脑一片空白，失重的身体高高弹起被卷入狂乱的时间流，某种神秘的力量带着他急剧地上升和下降，等到一切平稳下来，拽住他的力量消失了，他失去了方向，一个人漂浮在无边无际的时间海洋，孤独无依地四处流浪。不知过了多久，一只手托住了他的肩膀。

       尼禄抓住了那只手。

 

       熟悉又陌生的面孔出现在尼禄上方，淡金色阳光透过窗栏映照着他轮廓坚毅的脸庞。

       “你醒了。”

       尼禄想起来了，他并没有被抛弃，他的维吉尔说过会在未来陪伴他。

       “维吉尔，父亲。。。"

       “是我。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇讲的大概是父子之间跨越时间的爱恋什么的，非常老套的东西。  
> 真不明白为什么一句话就能讲完的东西我这么久还没写完，好想早点写完。。。


	11. 昏迷的日子：维吉尔护崽篇（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妈妈照顾小蝌蚪。
> 
> 4V - Vergil  
> 5V - 维吉尔
> 
> 4V和崽分离、5V照顾崽的双线交错过程。算是换个视角把之前略过的补充了一遍。  
> 

       完满的一天结束了，完成了委托交足了水电费，闷热的夏夜事务所又有了光亮和冷气。一起享用了久违的热水浴和大号不加橄榄芝士披萨后，两只半魔又熟练地纠缠到一起。

        "再给我生个孩子吧，维吉？"

       传奇恶魔猎人的雄性性器插在前任大魔王的雌穴内缓慢地摩擦，弯弯的眼睛细微地眯起，一边讲着半真半假的玩笑话一边留意身下人的反应。比他稍显年轻的双胞胎哥哥赤身裸体地躺在宽大的办公桌上，放松的神情仿佛在欣赏什么古典音乐，凌乱的文件在他身边散落了一桌一地。等了半天没有反应，恶魔猎人一个深顶，年长了大约两分钟的魔王兄长才皱着眉从惬意中回过神来，睁开清浅透亮的银色眼眸打量怎么看都不靠谱的弟弟。

       “我从来都不知道你还有带孩子的兴趣爱好，但丁。”

       “哈哈哈哈。。。这可难说，”但丁笑起来像个猥琐的老头，说出来的话却意外正经，“也许我们都需要从头学起怎么做一个好父亲。”

       维吉尔的眉头拧在一起，这已经是这个月第六次谈论尼禄的前奏了。每次但丁引入的话题都难以预料，天气、美食、任务委托、新买的家具、路边的小狗，任何一件事物都可以延伸到尼禄身上，他的胞弟几乎不分时间不分场合、发现他心情好的时候就会提醒他履行父亲的义务。

       “这是你的任务，但丁，”维吉尔明确地划分职责，“每只雏鸟都需要一个一脚把它踢出安全窝的父母，而我更适合。。。更应该负责扮演坏的那个。”

       “哈哈哈哈。。。别害羞了老哥，当一次好爸爸不会让你高大威严的形象受损的。”

       “叮铃铃铃铃铃铃。。。“

       刺耳的电话铃声在他们身边响起。

       “现在可不是营业时间，伙计。”

       但丁的手从光滑白皙的大腿内侧移开，伸向电话线的时候被另一只手按住。

       “我希望你记得蕾蒂昨天才来过。”那只手拿起了电话筒。

       “Devil May Cry~“

       事务所的名称用维吉尔的声线念出，宛如娴熟奏出的低音和弦，但丁总能为此身体发硬。电话的另一头响起一个温柔的女性声音，连接不断的讲述透露出焦急的情绪，几句话的时间里维吉尔的表情多云转阴，突然内壁一阵绞紧，但丁眼前一花干叫着缴了械，乳白色的生命之源就这样被半魔贪婪的身体尽数吸收。简短地交流后维吉尔立刻挂掉电话，推开碍事的弟弟迅速朝沙发走去，从一堆衣物里分拣出红色的那套一一扔到但丁身上。

       “穿上衣服。快点。”

       “老哥，出了什么事？”

       但丁问，他还在像个老头子一样提起裤子套上衬衫时，维吉尔已经穿好那一身繁琐的衣服站在传送门前。

 

另一个时空。

踏入森林深处时Vergil才察觉到异常，阴凉湿润的树木间流动着微妙的气息，既没有危险的征兆也没有魔物的味道，不安却从心底破土而出肆意生长，敏锐的神经告诉他不要靠近，然后他看到了那条空间裂缝和其下的半个魔法阵。以血液画出的神秘图案早已干涸发黑，古老的恶魔语言镶嵌在繁复图形旁边，它们解释了这个魔法的用途——传送，其通往的时空地点却在关键处和另外一半阵型图案一起被毁。直到他无知的恋人踏入其中、脸上长出裂纹，他才意识到这是某个人蓄意制造的陷阱。

  

       传送门把年长的双子送到Fortuna的一个偏僻街角，昏暗的路灯下人们围成一圈议论纷纷，这里刚刚发生过什么事情。维吉尔拨开人群，眼前出现似曾相识的血腥场景，他的亲生儿子正四肢大开地躺在血泊之中，如同某种古老仪式的活祭品，一个年轻女孩守护在他身边，另一个站在一旁抽烟。

      “你就是但丁的哥哥对吧，你、你、你好！按照你说的我们没有叫救护车，请你一定要治好他！”

      “谢谢你，妮可。”

       聒噪的姑娘掐灭烟头上来打招呼了，维吉尔简短地回应，然后径直来到尼禄身边查看伤情。四肢关节分布着被贯穿的同样剑伤，胸口的一剑故意偏移，魔力耗尽的身体虽然虚弱但尚存一息——总体而言和但丁被家暴的手法如出一辙，只是下手比他略狠一点。

      “哇哦！但丁！你也来了！”

      “这该死的到底是哪个狗娘养的干的好事？！让我找到非把他的脑浆敲出来做成酱不可！妮可你有线索吗？”

       维吉尔一言不发地脱下风衣盖在尼禄身上，将昏迷的青年一把抱起。他得在愚蠢的弟弟产生误会之前把事情解决掉。

      “你要带他去哪？”

       守在一旁的安静姑娘看起来十分担心。维吉尔瞥了一眼但丁，他还在向妮可询问事发前的情况，龇牙咧嘴气呼呼的样子像头随时要吃人的狮子。他的视线回到温柔可人的姑娘身上。

      “带我去你们家，Kyrie。”

       到了Kyrie家里时已是深夜，孩子们都睡着了，维吉尔把尼禄抱进楼上的浴室，留下姑娘们清理血迹。

      “嘿，老哥，让我进去！”

       但丁在外面拍门，没一会浴室的门就打开了，一个巴掌大的宽度，染了血的衣物从里面一件一件递出，但丁伸出手一件一件接住：风衣、马甲、毛衣、衬衫、袜子、手套、长裤、内裤。

      “把这些拿去洗干净，带两件浴衣和一双鞋子过来，放在门口。"

       门“啪”地一声牢牢关上。还发出了反锁的声音。

       但丁抱着一堆脏衣服站在门外发愣，完全忘记刚才拍门的目的。他还没来得及为老哥的突然转变感到欣慰，身份下降的危机感就遥遥领先发出警报——他一直以来极力撮合的父子关系正朝着危险的方向发展。

       浴室内。

       尼禄躺在浴缸中，维吉尔缓缓拔出长刀，明晃晃的刀刃悬在青年面部上方，当手掌从锐利的刀刃上轻轻抹过时，鲜红的血液就垂直坠入下方张开的口中，只是血液没有像预想的那样顺利流入，反而从嘴角溢了出来。维吉尔皱了皱眉，放下刀，托起尼禄的后脑凑了上去。嘴角溢出的血液被舌尖卷回，他含着从掌心渗出的血，覆上尼禄的唇一点一点渡了进去。这种给雏鸟喂食的奇妙体验让维吉尔感到宁静，一股强大的力量源源不断地充盈着内心。

      “也许我们都需要从头学起怎么做一个好父亲。”

      “当一次好爸爸不会让你高大威严的形象受损的。”

       维吉尔在心中默默重复着这两句话，最后不得不承认，他那愚蠢轻浮、满脑子黄色废料的弟弟偶尔也会提出一些像样的建议。

       喂食了足够量的血液后，尼禄的伤口开始自行修复，断开的骨骼、肌腱、肌肉、筋膜、皮肤，以肉眼可见的速度从里到外一层层生长覆盖。打开花洒，纯净的温水冲刷而出，血污消退后流露出光洁无损的皮肤，维吉尔一寸寸审视着恢复得毫无瑕疵、完整健美的身体，如同完成他自己的艺术杰作的修复，嘴角勾起满意的微笑。

       到了手动清洗环节，维吉尔挤进浴缸、让尼禄稳稳靠在自己胸口，再给他的头发和身体打上泡沫，细心地搓洗他身体上的每一处。这是个多么安静多么好的孩子啊，他不会因为他的触碰而紧张难堪，不会因为他的遗弃怀恨在心，不会忤逆他对他爆粗口说“花Q”，也不会因为陌生害怕就小心翼翼地保持距离；更重要的是，他需要他，不会拒绝他的照顾和保护——这个孩子的身体、心灵、一切，现在全都属于他，维吉尔没有必要再表现出冷酷、抗拒和强硬。他的手掌带着丰富的泡沫贴着他的身躯和肢体滑行游走，体积感分明的肌肉、坚实的骨骼、粗壮的性器告诉他，这是一具发育成熟的战士的身体，他的雏鸟已经长大了，而他几乎错过了他全部的成长过程。他紧紧拥住他，脸颊相贴、手足相缠，温热的水带着雾气从上方降下，将他们身上的脏污一起冲走。

       维吉尔心满意足地打开浴室门，表情随着身上的热度一起冷却下来。但丁和他面对面一脸复杂地杵在门口，像个人体衣架，一手挂着浴衣一手提着拖鞋。

      “我说过放在门口，但丁，让你站这么久真是辛苦了。”

       他拿过浴衣和鞋，一把关上门，门却阻滞不动，低头看去，一只脚正卡在门和门框之间。

      “嘿，老哥，照顾尼禄这么辛苦的事，以后就换我来吧。”

       但丁一脸讪笑着提议。

      “事务所还有几份委托，现在全部交给你了。”

       维吉尔无情安排道，同时半个身体抵住门丝毫不让步。

      “要不把尼禄带回事务所，我们轮流照顾？”

       卡住门的脚又挤进来一点。

      “愚蠢，但丁！伤害尼禄的人就在Fortuna，他必须为他的所作所为付出代价！”

      “啊嗷！"

       卡住门的脚倒是提前付出了代价，一支幻影剑扎透了它，还被踹了出去。门又重新关上了。

 

Fortuna的图书馆顶层，Vergil遇到那个布下陷阱之人。他不仅为他带来解救恋人的方法，还承诺指引他找到斯巴达的力量，教他开启魔界之门。Vergil无法拒绝。他的人生从来没有二选一这样的奢侈选项，当生命的全部意义只剩下追寻力量和复仇，他的感情和人性部分就只剩下不断的消亡。

 

       也许留在Kyrie家不是一个好的决定，被孩子们包围的维吉尔心想。

       但丁执行任务去了，临走前正式递给他一套衣服并且相当严肃地告诫说——不能给Kyrie和孩子们带来惊吓和烦扰。他说的不无道理。于是维吉尔勉为其难地穿上这套，印着粉蓝色兔子图案的宽松家居服，放下利如倒刺的蓬松银发，腋下还夹着一本看起来像故事书的诗集，踩着同款兔头拖鞋就这么端着茶具下楼了。也许是高大的身形过于显眼，刚出现在客厅就吸引了孩子们的注意。小矮人们凑上来围着他问东问西，有的还主动拿出最喜欢的玩具和他分享，难以抑制的友好和喜爱之情显然是把他当成了高贵善良的白兔公主。一个孩子发现他带着书，接着所有孩子一起缠着他要他讲故事，稚嫩的童声洋溢着欢欣和热情，这让他有点犯难：他在欺骗但丁这件事上从不缺乏智慧和耐心，哄骗人类幼崽当然也是易如反掌，但他不想和人类扯上太多关系，又不能过于直接伤害他们脆弱的感情。况且人类幼崽并不蠢，哄骗完全是多余的行为，他选择使用温和的措辞。

      “让开，孩子们，我要去泡茶。”

       冷淡的态度让孩子们有点不知所措，只有一个年纪稍大点的小女孩发出了声音。

      “请问你想喝什么茶？”

      “红茶。”

      “这样吧，我帮你泡茶，你为我们讲故事，可以吗？”

       维吉尔转动眼珠思考了一下，聪明的孩子，不错的交易，但没有必要。

      “很遗憾，我不会讲故事。”

      “你不是带着故事书吗？”

       一个小男孩大胆地指出。维吉尔为错误的表述不悦，他忍不住纠正他。

      “确切地说，这是诗集。”

       听到“诗集”两个字孩子们又兴奋起来，那个女孩也期待地看着他。

      “那就为我们念诗吧，哥哥！”

      “。。。好吧，只陪你们到红茶泡好。”

       孩子们对这吝啬的回答毫不在意，簇拥着他来到沙发上，小女孩接过茶具开心地去厨房烧水了。

      “。。。。草地上听到孩子们的声音，山坡上也听到他们的笑声，我的心在胸中感到宁静，四周的一切万籁无声。。。”

       Kyrie晾晒完衣服回来做饭，被客厅的气氛所感染，放下什物驻足聆听。纯真美好的景象随着大提琴般沉稳温和的声音徐徐展开，将听众包围纳入其中，他们一起看到山坡、看到夕阳，看到升起的夜幕和青草上的露珠，他们和诗境中的孩童一样恋恋不舍，孩童耍着赖，吟诵者柔和甜美的嗓音也变得清澈开朗起来。维吉尔已经进入状态，带着感情继续诵读了下去，诗集翻过去一篇又一篇，完全忘记原来说过的话。

      “哇哦。。。”

       大大小小的眼睛齐刷刷地看向妮可，她猫着腰用工作手套捂住嘴，尴尬地眨了眨眼，闻到油污味道又迅速把手套拿开藏到背后，暴露出两颗大兔牙和完满的笑容，一边向厨房挪动一边故作镇定地解释。

      “呃。。。我路过，你们。。。继续？”

       维吉尔合上书垂下眼，脸颊微红。

      “茶泡好了，我该上去照看尼禄了。”

 

从图书馆回来后，Vergil平静地向恋人提出分手。那个乐观的青年不以为然，像所有相信奇迹和魔法的小孩子一样，他认为一切皆有希望。Vergil无情地打破他五彩斑斓的自救幻想，却又忍不住想看到他眼里更多的光亮，分手的事不了了之。他一边看着这样的光亮，一边为魔界之行做准备。他必须把婴儿喂养到足够强壮，为他寻找一个安身之所，为他在人类世界的生存储存金钱。在这段时间内，他们一起渡过了一段和平的时光。

 

       自从照顾尼禄以来，维吉尔就变得柔和了许多。但丁是这么说的，说的时候还带着孩子气的可笑的嫉妒。他不知道的是，维吉尔每天晚上都在做梦，模糊不清的、痛苦甜蜜又离奇的梦。

       梦到怀孕的自己在独自追寻父亲的足迹。

       梦到被绑在试验台上研究。

       梦到被人类和恶魔发泄欲望。

       梦到走不出的诡异森林和困住内心的重重幻境。

       梦到有人救了他，陪他走出孤独痛苦和绝望。

       梦到自己过上了人类的生活。

       梦到重要的人面临死亡。

       关于那个人的影像是如此之少又如此模糊，他看不到他，他的善意和爱却无处不在。

       破碎的片段重新整合到一起，暗示了一段可能被他遗忘的重要经历，伤害尼禄的凶手查无踪迹，或许也是和梦中的恶魔有关，维吉尔如此推断。

      “。。。这是一个很长很长的梦。我梦到很久很久以前，当我还年轻时遇到的一个人，他企图让我忘记力量，用爱情把我留在人类世界。。。”

       维吉尔放下茶杯，诗集搁在交叠的双腿上，他坐在尼禄身旁，蓝玫瑰在窗台盛放。

      “你是在说我吗，老哥？你变得温柔是因为在梦里爱上了我？爱我爱到忘记Power，这是真的吗？后来我成功了吗？？？”

       但丁一脸期待两眼发光的样子和五岁时没有什么两样，维吉尔怀念这个表情，他喜欢这时候的但丁。

      “后来他被我杀死了。”

      “哦不——“

       但丁捂着胸口发出夸张的哀嚎，维吉尔却为自己编出来的玩笑话陷入沉思。

 

 


	12. 昏迷的日子：维吉尔护崽篇（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妈妈照顾小蝌蚪。
> 
> 4V - Vergil  
> 5V - 维吉尔
> 
> 4V和崽分离、5V照顾崽的双线交错过程。算是换个视角把之前略过的补充了一遍。  
> 

孤儿院的门口，Vergil遇到一个自称是Jester的管理员，他递给他一张名片，他把这张名片放入外套口袋里，又把外套放在尼禄换洗衣物的上方。他在客厅里抱着双臂摆好姿势，等待青年对他发出咆哮、说些难以入耳的话，或者直接用刀枪和他交流、暗杀他。但是都没有。他的恋人是个真正的好孩子，甚至比他还要难过。他天真地询问原因，努力证明自己的价值，Vergil只是看了他一眼就想放弃所有的计划。野心勃勃的年轻人低估了爱情的威力，扔下一句不轻不重的狠话狼狈逃离。

 

      尼禄陷入昏迷的时间越来越长，完全没有要醒来的迹象。但丁拿着妮可用白魔石、绿魔石、蓝魔石、紫魔石和金魔石搅碎熬煮蒸馏，还加了点草莓汁和奶油糖浆调制成的完全复生药剂匆匆踏入房间。

      “这是什么？”

      维吉尔从书中抬起头，眯起眼睛看着试管中可疑的冒着泡的灰绿色粘稠液体。

      “魔石啊老哥，你不会光以为让他躺着就会自己好起来吧？”

      “你试过吗？”

      维吉尔拿开书，放下交叠的长腿，把手伸向靠在墙边的阎魔刀。

      “什么？”

      但丁不解，下一秒他的老哥手持长刀一步穿膛，但丁明白了。他仰起头把试管里的灰绿色粘稠液体倒入口中，滚动喉结咽了下去，接着眼耳口鼻冒出白光倒在了地上。一条腿踩着他的胸口晃了晃，但丁眼白慢慢翻了下来，还打了个草莓味的嗝，他无奈地看着他的老哥。

      “如果你真的想做点什么，”维吉尔俯下身用刀拍了拍他的脸，“为你的儿子流点血，毕竟你也是他的父亲。”

      阎魔刀串着但丁的左手手掌，血液顺着优雅的刀刃流入酒杯，水位上升到三分之二的时候，维吉尔抓着他的手腕将刀一把抽出，握着他的手用力一捏，更多的血被挤了出来。

      “啊嗷——”

      血挤完了，可怜的手还被牢牢抓着抽不回来。

      “老哥？”

      维吉尔久久地凝望他掌心的伤口，不知道在想什么。忽然，他垂下头，掌心火辣辣的伤口传来痒痒的、柔软的触感。

      “。。。。。。”

      但丁鼻子一酸，别过头去，悄悄抹了把脸。

      “你的血太甜了，以后还是用我的。”

      “诶？”

      维吉尔放开了他，走向尼禄扶他坐了起来，他托住儿子的肩向弟弟勾了勾手指。

      “把那个给我。”

      但丁听话地端起盛满鲜血的酒杯递了过去，他没有接，就着但丁的手饮下一口，然后转向尼禄。

      “！！！！！！”

      父子二人在他面前像恋人一样亲密，但丁拿杯子的手有点抖。他看着老哥含着他的血和他的儿子接了一个又一个漫长的吻。

      “怎么？流了点血就让你虚弱成这样？”

      维吉尔擦了擦嘴角，注意到面色苍白的弟弟，一脸酸涩的样子看上去十分可怜。他握住但丁的手将杯底仰头饮尽，一把抓起红色风衣领子把血还了回去。

      “。。。确实有点甜。”

      但丁舔了舔嘴唇回味说。

 

启程的时间将近，那个恶魔般的男人频繁发来催促的信息。天真的恋人还在不知疲倦地传达爱意，妄想用毫无价值的东西和软弱的人类情感将他留下。最后一个晚上，他接受了恋人的爱意；第二天黎明，他抱走幼小的婴儿不辞而别。

 

      但丁对老哥的偏心没什么意见，他只是买了个针孔摄像头安装在浴室里而已。

      最近他的老哥频繁说着梦话，梦话基本只有“尼禄”两个字，结合他老哥对抓凶手的消极态度和霸占尼禄的种种可疑行径，但丁突然冒出一个大胆的猜测：该不会他老哥就是凶手，伤害尼禄的动机就是。。。

      一切都说得通了，从最开始尼禄大伤不让自己碰他，然后决定让尼禄留在Kyrie家、到现在尼禄昏迷了两个月都不醒（他被Urizen打飞也只昏迷了一个月啊）——全都是维吉尔的阴谋。加上维吉尔有前科，他毫不怀疑他老哥干得出这种事。

      “想不到啊老哥，你也有被我抓到把柄的一天。”

      但丁猫在事务所的阁楼，在一片黑暗中打开4K显示屏，然后看到了父子之间纯洁感人的温情画面。除了必要的擦洗清洁、补充魔力血液、还有一些父子之间的正常拥抱外，他根本没有看到预想中的过激场面，失望之余又非常委屈和嫉妒——为什么他老哥对他从来没有这么温柔过？

      没有可疑行为不代表没有可疑想法，维吉尔对儿子思念成疾又碍于偶像包袱无法直接表达感情，放出分身把他打晕了拖到Kyrie家里强行照顾也不是没有可能。无论是为了满足没当父亲的遗憾还是对儿子产生了畸恋，亦或是两者皆而有之他都可以理解，毕竟他自己也曾把尼禄当成老哥的替代品妄想过。让他生气的是自己被排除在外这件事情。

      但丁关掉电源，抱起双臂翘着双腿在黑暗中静静思索。他需要一个把柄，无论是他老哥暴露的，还是由他亲手制造的。

 

孤儿院的门口，Vergil在恋人的注视下背叛了他，他时刻等待着背后的袭击，终于在引他来到一个僻静的角落时如愿以偿。他轻松地制服了那个莽撞的青年，后悔没有教授他更多的战斗技巧，他甘愿倒在恋人的刀下，而不是相反。他看着不久即将崩溃破碎的恋人像孩子一样索取他的身体，像孩子一样不死心地说着愚妄的话，他感受着他们最后一次的身体接触，在一切结束时让幻影剑穿透了他。他用神秘男人教他的、在其他生物上成功施展过的传送魔法，将魔力耗尽四肢破碎的尼禄传送回去。他们必定会在未来相见，而现在，他还有很长很长的路要走。

 

      维吉尔又做梦了，这次的梦有所不同，他有预感尼禄会醒来。他抚摸着尼禄稍微长长的银发，目光闪烁不定。

      他回到窗台旁的藤椅上，茶几和书本上飘落了几片蓝玫瑰的花瓣。他重新拿起那本研究传送魔法原理的禁忌之书，晦涩的异族文字阐释说传送的距离和时间对施法者与受法者皆有要求，双方的魔力、体能、精神强韧度都会成为魔法成功与否的重要因素，其下有详细的失败记载：“根据各项素质的强弱程度，魔力不足者无法启动魔法、在传送中途偏离路径或终止传送而进入异时空；体能不足者在途中或终点身体崩坏、残废或断肢；精神虚弱者陷入暂时或永久性的昏迷、失忆、精神失常；魔法阵逆向书写、咒语倒念将失去传送效果、成为召唤魔法。”他看向昏睡的尼禄，如果他经历的是时空传送后遗症，某种程度上能完好无损地回来就已经是奇迹了。假如将他传送回来的是自己，那么将他召唤过去的又是谁？又翻了几页，只有解释说明而没有后续的处理方法，和其他的魔法古籍一样，都是浅薄的探索研究，想必也和“魔力不足“有关。他把书放到脚边高高摞起的书堆之一，拿起茶几上的另一本开始翻阅。

      “嗯哼！”

      但丁那个傻瓜斜靠在门口，成功吸引了注意力之后晃荡着手里的空酒杯耍杂似的走了过来，维吉尔放下书悠闲地看着他，靠进扶椅里用手支着脸。酒杯在灵活的指间旋转翻飞，从一条手臂变到另一条手臂上，在指尖多次消失变换后四处寻找着，又从颈后拿了出来。那只手翘着小拇指将它轻轻抛起，玻璃杯划着漂亮的圆弧升到空中，但丁展开双臂华丽地转了个圈，红色风衣倏地盛开，他顺势接过落下的酒杯挪动脚步又转了一圈，以单膝跪下的姿势停留在维吉尔面前，他缓缓抬起头，银色长发从中间分开，狭长的浅绿色眼瞳深深凝望，嘴里叼着一支蓝魔石玫瑰，双手奉上的酒杯已经盛了鲜红的血。

      维吉尔拍了拍他的头。

      “多此一举，白痴。尼禄已经不需要我们的血了。”

      “诶？”

      “他今天就会醒。”

      魔石玫瑰和血酒杯被接过放在茶几上。

      “怎么可能？不，你怎么知道？”

      “我有。。。感觉。”

      维吉尔嘴边浮起一个微笑，但丁愣了下，然后一脸“我懂了”的样子也跟着笑了起来。

      “你终于想开了，老哥。”

      维吉尔挑起眉。

      “你认为是我干的？”

      “。。。证明给我看。”

      但丁褪去笑容、专注地看着他的眼睛，双手抚摸分开了两条大腿。

      “哼，多此一举。”

      两分钟后维吉尔几乎就被剥光，他们像两条蛇那样缠绕在一起。但丁太了解他老哥的身体了，十分钟后他就让他射出了第一发，然后抱着瘫软的维吉尔来到尼禄面前，让他趴在尼禄枕边。

      “你比平时更兴奋了，老哥。”

      “白痴，闭嘴！”

      刚刚射过的阴茎正在慢慢勃起，下方的雌穴还没被触碰就充血散发出艳丽的颜色，清澈透亮的液体从饱满的唇缝中缓缓溢出。但丁眯起眼睛仔细观察起他的身体，他避过他身上的敏感带，只是让指尖轻轻滑过背部维吉尔都会禁不住颤抖。他覆上整个手掌在背部爱抚，维吉尔的呼吸就急促起来。

      “别急，老哥，我们还有很长时间。”

      但丁极有耐心地测试着他的身体，从一个部位到另一个部位，来到胸部时，从未分泌过什么的乳头甚至能掐出水来。

      “你产奶了，维吉。”

      他凑到维吉尔耳边低声提醒，硬了很久无人触碰的阴茎居然射了出来。灵巧的手指放开乳头，贴着微热的肌肤游移到下腹，指尖轻触过柔软的耻毛来到垂下的茎身，但丁捻了捻尿道口残留的粘液，施力挤压。

      “啊啊啊——”

      不仅仅是身体，连声音都发生了改变。但丁重重咬上他的耳朵。

      “在尼禄的面前就让你这么兴奋吗，老哥？”

      回答他的是焦躁的喘息声，但丁用力揉捏着浑圆饱满的臀部，重重拍打了几下，得到几声悦耳的呻吟。

      “想要吗？”

      “哈啊。。。你想死吗，但丁？”

      维吉尔回过头来狠狠瞪着他，声音沙哑双颧绯红，透明的双眸波光潋滟。但丁无奈地笑了笑，手指移到双臀之间摩擦着湿热的阴唇，拨开嫩肉慢慢探了进去，性感的声音发出满足的叹息。手指一根根伸了进去，紧致的肉穴得到充分的扩张，但丁掏出自己的那根，抵着嫣红的雌穴缓缓送入。

      “啊啊啊啊。。。”

      维吉尔毫不吝啬地放声呻吟。女人们一大早就带着孩子们出门游玩去了，现在这个大家庭就剩下他们父子三人。但丁抓着他的腰肢奋力耕耘，卧室里都是他们的味道和声音。

      “嗯。。。”

      沉睡了很久的青年转动着头部，睫毛轻颤睁开了眼睛。

      “你醒得正是时候，Kid。”但丁笑着向他打了个招呼，维吉尔也清醒过来。

      “欢迎、回来，尼禄。。。”

 

满月高悬的夜里，Vergil留下了未来的种子，离开了美丽清冷的Fortuna。

 

      维吉尔从淫乱的梦中醒来，身旁传来轻微的鼾声。外面天色已黑，烛光笼罩着室内，但丁头枕双手衣衫整洁地躺在他旁边。

      他掀开薄毯，干净光裸的身体上还留着几处没有恢复的淤青。他想起烛光摇曳的梦里那个面目模糊的莽撞青年。

      “睡得还好么，老哥？”

      “尼禄。。。他在哪里？”

      但丁微微一笑。

      “闻到香味了吗，尼禄在为你准备晚餐。“

      维吉尔陷入沉默。他的形象已经在儿子面前全毁了。

      “怎么了？你不是一直想着他吗？”

      “什么意思？”

      但丁懒懒地撑起身子靠近他，薄唇贴在耳侧，轻轻翕动。

      “你的梦话，我全——都听见了。”

      气温骤降，但丁上空幽蓝色利剑森然林立。维吉尔黑着脸压低声音，将警告一字一句从牙缝里挤出。

      “你敢说出去，但丁，你就死了。”

      但丁笑得肩膀抖了起来。

      “我知道我知道。快点起来穿衣服，我要饿死了。”

      三十分钟后，他们还在房间里。维吉尔在床沿，但丁在门前。

      “需要我帮你传话吗，老哥？”但丁捏起嗓子，模仿维吉尔娇懒的哭音，“'尼禄你好大～'，'尼禄我还要～嗯啊～'，你觉得哪一句他听了会比较感动？”

      “你敢！！！”

      一排幻影剑急射而出，但丁立起足尖抱着不存在的舞伴轻快地旋转避过，长臂优雅地一挥落在门把手上，“咔嗒”一声，门打开了。

      “尼禄？你怎么现在才过来？。。。“

      维吉尔收敛杀气恢复了平静。他颔首看向一边，然后尼禄就被推了过来。

      “。。。对、对、对不起。。。”

      维吉尔忍不住抬头看他，尼禄拘谨、木讷的样子还是和从前一样没有变。

      “别介意，Kid，你老爹可是玩得很开心呢，做梦都在喊你的名字。”

      “闭嘴，但丁！”

      他们一同喊了出来，维吉尔心里一暖。

      “。。。下、下去吃饭。。。”

      难道他也失忆了吗？维吉尔想到禁书上的记载，复杂的情绪在心底荡开。他向尼禄伸出手想要确认，青年敏感地避开了他，化身魔人飞着逃走。很显然，尼禄经历了一些事情，他不但没有忘记还深受其影响。

      那么到底是发生了什么事让尼禄在自己面前这么紧张？

      维吉尔灭掉所有烛火，一个人在黑暗中静静梳理纷乱复杂的记忆：他在年轻尚且怀孕的时候来到Fortuna探寻父亲的足迹和力量，在这里经历了一些危险的遭遇后得偿所愿，留下尼禄独自前往但丁所在的城市；期间他在Fortuna遇到一个年轻人，他陪着自己渡过了一段艰难时光，之后他们共浴爱河，没过多久他又身患怪病不幸死亡。尼禄突然失踪后（妮可证言）在Fortuna的偏僻街角被发现，身上带着像是用幻影剑造成的创伤，昏迷两个多月难觅嫌犯。他为了开发阎魔刀新技能而研究的传送魔法古籍，其上记载的传送魔法和逆传送（召唤）魔法，很可能被不明人士用在了尼禄身上。自从照顾尼禄以来就连接不断地做着噩梦和淫梦，但丁开玩笑说出连自己都不知道的梦话时，提到了尼禄的名字。将这四件事情全部关联到一起。。。

      梦中的那个人是你吗，尼禄？

      如果是的话，维吉尔推测——他们很可能在不应该相遇的时空成为了恋人，而他在濒死的尼禄面前遗弃了婴儿时期的他。

      “尼禄，现在你在哪里。。。”

      凭借梦中模糊不清的景物，他在虚空中划下了十字。


	13. 誓言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妈妈哄小蝌蚪。

      野外的寒气于草木间消散，一缕稀薄的晨光倾斜降入温馨安静的婴儿房，落在倚坐窗台的父子身上。青年被年长者揽入怀中，游离在半梦半醒的意识边缘，银色脑袋蹭了蹭黑色风衣，嗅到熟悉的魔力气息后彻底窝进父亲怀里，那只不久前还在动荡的梦里揉乱他头发的手，现在隔着皮质手套，顺着稍微长长的银发轻缓地抚摸。

      “难道我们只能在梦中相见吗，维吉？“尼禄抱紧挚爱的血亲，把脸埋在父亲胸前，深深地吸气。令人怀念的体味融合淡淡的乳香涌入鼻腔、进入肺泡、潜入神经，身体的饥饿感被一点一点唤醒。在他有所想法以前，他的右手已经习惯性地探入风衣，隔着马甲摩挲按压那一点。

      抚摸头发的动作变得僵硬，随后，马甲被一条条揭开，年长者敞露胸怀，过于饱满的胸部一览无遗。白皙的肌色衬托着樱红的乳晕，小小的乳孔周围已经湿了一片。无需指引，饥饿的青年自己就贴了上来，温热的唇舌含住整个敏感的乳晕安静地吮吸，紧闭的睡眼看起来还沉浸在梦里。强大的前任魔王对于必须把弱点暴露出来哺乳后代的行为感到脆弱和紧张，奇怪的是当他把信任全部交出去以后，他们就消去隔阂，融为了一体。他用肘窝稳稳托住青年的头，视线完全无法从尼禄乖巧的睡颜上移开。相同的姿势，相同的感觉，相同的情景，被时间模糊的记忆越发清晰。那个屡屡在危险怪诞的噩梦里守护他的忠实幻影、在淫乱的梦里努力取悦他的神秘幻影、在清冷的梦里被他背叛抛弃的垂死幻影，现在有了真实的身份和身体。

      “尼禄。。。”

      昏昏沉沉的尼禄对情感复杂的注视浑然不觉，散发着甜美乳香的柔软胸脯足以让他忘记一切。只要轻轻吮吸，如丝绸般的乳液就会涓涓流经齿间、拂过舌面，他一边享用一边聆听近在咫尺的稳定心音，让呼吸频率伴随起伏的胸膛达到一致。和谐的瞬间因奶水停止流出而中断，他不知餍足地寻找另一个乳头，毫不客气地含住它，仿佛那就是他的所有物。他用舌尖刺激逗弄，那副身躯为他震颤，属于恶魔的一面在耳边窃窃私语，“折磨它，去折磨它！”，于是他轻轻啃咬，用力吮吸，又狠狠顶弄翕张的乳孔，出乎意料地，他得到了奶水如高潮般热烈的回应，丰富的乳汁喷射了出来，强大的魔力混入鲜浓的奶液冲入他的口腔，无论是热度、口感、味道还是蕴味醇厚的力量，一切都逼真过度了，尼禄心想。他贪婪地吞食着，吃得尽兴的时候乳汁已经分泌完，他砸了咂嘴，继续舔舐乳晕和乳头，只品尝到淡淡的余味。

      “喜欢吗？”

      一只手缓缓抚过脸颊，挑起他的下巴。光线刺开朦朦胧胧的睡眼，银色睫毛扑闪着挣扎了好几下，湖绿色的瞳孔缓慢聚焦，在他看清任何东西以前，清澈干净的眼里倒映出父亲高贵冷峻的脸。

      “我还没吃够。让我再睡一会。”尼禄梦呓。

      “诚实的孩子，该起床了。”低沉的声音温和地说。然而他的声音只起到了催眠的效果，漂亮的眼睛睁开又阖上了。维吉尔皱了皱眉，这种赖床的不良习惯显然遗传自他懒惰成性的弟弟，但他不会被五月雨唤醒，好孩子值得特殊对待。

      于是尼禄做了一个溺水的梦。他在宽阔的水面下持续坠落，细小的水流扫过他的牙齿和牙龈，接着越来越多的水涌入口腔直到把他彻底灌满，他被迫张着嘴却得不到更多的氧气，发光的水面离他越来越遥远。他奋力挥动四肢，惊悚地发现身体变得僵硬难以动弹，水流自然而然地灌入喉咙、向着深处不断入侵，他沉入深深的黑暗，下一秒就要窒息而亡。

      尼禄猛然惊醒，银色的瞳和绿色的眼相互对视，空气瞬间凝滞。他仁慈地退出他的喉咙，只是温柔地和他交缠。虫鸣声在窗外响起，阳光照在脸上有点烫，微风拂动年长者垂下的一缕银发，淡漠的银瞳在极近的距离观察他，彼此缠绕的味觉器官还在持续向他传递侵略者的味道和柔软细腻的触感。尼禄感到自己被猎豹踩在爪下温情地舔舐，比起小猎豹，更像头亟待被吃的倒霉斑马或者羚羊。他呜咽一声推开压在他身上的人，粘腻的唾液在猩红的舌尖拉出长长的银丝，丝线垂落又断裂，两人各自分开。尼禄退后好几步，捂着胸大口吸着氧。

      “你知道吗，你他妈的刚才差点杀了我！“

      “注意言辞，孩子。我认为这是叫醒你的最佳方式，”维吉尔侧过头随便找了个借口，手腕从擦净的嘴角移开时，露出难掩的愉悦笑意，“而且我知道你的身体有多强壮。“

      尼禄吸到一口不一样的氧，他的维吉尔真的回来了。

      只是他的衣服有点凌乱，尼禄还没有看到更多，敞开的内层马甲就已经合上，拉链高高拉到喉结下方，外层马甲从上至下条条扣紧，这个事实不让尼禄想起刚才的梦境很难。更何况，空气中，还浮动着淡淡的乳香。

      “维吉尔。。。“

      “刚才。。。”

      “那个。。。”

      他看着他的父亲兼恋人，好几次欲言又止。

      “你又饿了吗？”维吉尔整理着领子和袖口，不用回头也能感受到集中在胸部的强烈视线。属于他的雌性的半身在尼禄回归以后恢复了产乳的机能，可笑的但丁把这两件事联系到一起，嫉妒又不自知的样子比起人已中年还在酒吧点草莓圣代更令人难忘。作为已经孕育过一个生命的半魔，他更担心发生在体内的其他可能。而眼下的麻烦，是泌乳引发的胸部胀痛和在战斗中暴露自身气味的危险，或者更糟糕的——但丁没完没了的恶劣玩笑和烦不胜烦的性骚扰。他看了一眼还在为吃奶的事情胡思乱想的青年，他需要尼禄在他身边。他经过他身旁，拍了拍肩。

      “Kyrie在等你，走吧。”

      年长者在房间内稍微开阔的地方站定，拔出阎魔刀，利落地划了个十字。青年没有跟上来，甚至背对着他。

      “维吉尔。“

      年长的男人闻声微微抬起头。他们背对着背，彼此之间隔着几步之遥。

      “我对你来说到底是什么？”

      日本刀在手里挽了个漂亮的刀花，缓缓插入鞘中。年长者慢悠悠地开口。

      “或许你该问，在我心中，你和但丁谁更重要。”

      尼禄不甘心地捏紧了拳头，他讨厌被看穿。

      “先回答我的第一个问题。“

      缺乏育儿经验、正常恋爱经历还有正常人类伦理观的半魔父亲不假思索地回答。

      “毫无疑问，你是我引以为傲的孩子。”

      “孩子？”尼禄笑了，他对维吉尔忽冷忽热又过度保护的态度有了新的认识，“所以你一直都把我当孩子看，你们两个一直都把我当成小孩子看？我很弱，我需要保护，我什么都不能知道，是吗？你们总是对我隐瞒一切，把我排除在所有重要的事情之外！维吉，你为什么要跟我上床，难道是为了哄我开心吗？”

      缺乏育儿经验、正常恋爱经历还有正常人类伦理观的半魔父亲不认为这有什么问题。

      “基本上，如你所言。尼禄，你是我们唯一的孩子，斯巴达家族珍贵的后裔，我决不允许你受到半点伤害。。。“

      “够了！“

      尼禄近乎崩溃地打断了父亲的话。他不明白为什么要回到过去经历一切。如果没有那些经历，有没有父亲、父亲怎么看待他都无所谓，但他了解了维吉尔，又被他以那种方式彻底地爱过依赖过——说直白点，他想要的不仅仅是父爱，他还想要更多，他觉得没有维吉尔他会死，维吉尔给他的爱少一分他会生不如死，他对他的父亲已经不可救药地上了瘾。

      “你们这两个混蛋，从没尽过父亲的责任就不要擅自当别人的爸爸管这管那！“

      半魔父亲的眉头紧紧皱在一起。他为遗弃幼婴做好了被怨恨被责骂被捅刀子甚至被杀的心理准备，结果造成隔阂的原因在父子的眼里大相径庭，他敏感的恋人兼孩子正在被一个他觉得无关紧要的问题折磨到崩溃的边缘。复杂的神色在眼里变幻，随后嘴角微微翘起。

      “。。。有趣，我正想尝试做一个好父亲，就永远失去了机会。听起来你不想做我的孩子。“

      “没错！我要做你的丈夫、战友，可以互相伤害共同分担一切的人！”脑海里蹦出但丁灿烂的笑脸，青年把这句话咽了下去。

      “我早就成年了，维吉尔。”

      “我明白了。”

      尼禄屏住呼息侧耳倾听。维吉尔顿了顿，接着轻声说。

      “我知道我没资格当你的父亲，我为过去的事情感到遗憾，尼禄。如果你想断绝和我的关系，我不会反对你。”

      FUCK！！！你到底明白什么了啊？！尼禄简直要抓狂。他不再对着墙壁说话，急躁地冲向维吉尔，把他扳向自己，猛烈摇晃他的肩膀。

      “你打算就这样蒙混过关，啊？你这个老混蛋！你说过你会陪着我的你还记得吗？别想逃避责任！你他妈的还欠我二十五年的陪伴！别告诉我你忘。。。”

      “确切地说只有十八年，如果我作出了那种承诺。”

      青年作出了预料中的反应，年长者细细思索话语中的内容。

      尼禄难以置信地盯着父亲看，理所当然的样子完全看不出“没资格”“遗憾”之类的愧疚情感。

      “你是认真的吗，维吉，要在这件事情上和我讨价还价？”

      年长者回以静默的微笑，有一瞬间他看到绿眼诗人狡黠的笑容。

      “混蛋，我要加收利息，连带V的份一起，你别想赖账！”

      尼禄揪住黑蓝色风衣领子想要咬上那丰润饱满的唇，暴乱还没开始就被父亲抓住头发熟稔地制止。尼禄睁大了眼睛，惊异的浅色瞳孔里映照出猎食者残酷锐利的目光，带着凛冽杀气的死亡凝视让他脊背发凉，维吉尔居高临下地看着他如同看一只蝼蚁。

      “你想摆脱孩子的身份我很欣慰，但在得到我的承认之前，你还有很多东西需要学习。”

      “前提是你遵守你的诺言！在得到我的承认之前，别在我面前摆架子！“

      尼禄不甘示弱地龇牙瞪了回去，同时内心又觉得好像有什么地方不对。

      “很好。举起你的右手，跟着我念。”

      尼禄学起父亲的样子摘下手套竖起手掌，他的右手同他的左手贴在一起，他跟着清晰缓慢的吟诵声念出他从未听过的陌生语言，那种语言带有某种神秘的力量，每说出一句，他们的手背上就浮现出一条魔力凝结的黑色纹路，吟诵结束时，他们的手背几乎被华丽诡异的魔纹填满。

      “这是什么？”

      尼禄愣愣地看着手背上多出来的东西，有种不祥的预感。

      “一种绑定关系的古老咒术。绑定的二人如果有谁改变心意发生背叛，背叛者就会沦为对方的奴隶，奴隶的命运只有两条：无条件服从奴隶主的一切命令，永生为奴，或者违抗命令被咒术反噬，不会死，但会生不如死。我们约定的誓言是，‘作为彼此的唯一相互陪伴，直至生命终结’。无术可解，剁手也没用。”

      维吉尔语气平淡地解释，顺便省略了一句”情侣限定“。

      尼禄皱着眉，抬起手观赏他们之间的新纽带。

      “奴隶和奴隶主，哈？我明白了，确实符合你的作风。从不考虑别人的意见和感受，总是自作主张一意孤行，只有你能拒绝别人，没有人能拒绝你。那，你和但丁，你们之间也有吗？“

      维吉尔挑眉，略去辩驳直奔重点。

      “这种咒印只能在一个人身上施加一次，满意了吗？”

      也就是说，他们的共同血亲，那个深爱着他们的男人，那个热情的行走荷尔蒙——对此事一无所知。

      两人的视线在空中相遇，激起一串明亮的火花。或许他们都在期待对方的背叛？

      “我相信你，父亲。”尼禄坚定地说。

      “我也相信你，孩子。”年长者予以肯定的微笑，“走吧。”

      他们交换了一个淡淡的吻，一同戴上战术手套，怀着各自的心思跨进了空间门。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了好几个版本，越写越沙雕了。


	14. 父子兄弟和恋人（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妈妈和小蝌蚪玩亲子游戏。
> 
> （越写越沙雕，极度混乱极度OOC，CP洁癖请尽快撤离。）

       当惩罚比誓言更接近欲望的本质时，忠诚就成了一道墙。

       他们为了彻底占有对方而等待彼此的背叛。

       和Kyrie拥抱时，尼禄注意到维吉尔难以忽视的存在感，虽然他在厨房外面，三米开外的地方靠着墙看着书，但那本薄薄的诗集，很显然——在他和Kyrie欢声笑语的间隙里一页也没有翻动过。嫉妒使人丑陋啊，父亲，这就是你连哄带骗、不惜把自由和尊严赌上也要和我立誓的原因？

       然后他拥抱了但丁，因为不必患得患失，他和但丁反而能够自然地贴紧。而他的父亲，同样在三米开外的地方安静地摊开那本书，类似某种躲在矮小草丛后面伺机而动的大型猫科动物。维吉尔会嫉妒但丁？尼禄简直难以想象。也许他只是在等待猎物落入陷阱而已。

       反过来，当但丁的手搂上维吉尔的腰、刮不干净的胡渣戳到维吉尔的下巴，尼禄瞄准他们扣下了扳机。子弹旋转着飞出穿过两人的额头之间，带起飘动的银发，亮出利刃的红色蜥蜴在他们身后应声倒下。青年站在缠绵的两人面前，一边擦着枪一边在脑海中列出咒印的使用方法，理智地保持了缄默。

       三米，恰当的距离，他们没有彼此远离也没有更加靠近。

       这是一场看不见血的较量。比起爱或者不爱、谁爱得更多谁爱得更少这样孩子气的问题，维吉尔直接把他拖进了残酷的成年人战场——成为奴隶主或沦为奴隶，要么全有，要么全无。他们在悬崖边缘跳着舞，互相诱导又互相退让，一步踏错，他们就将失去支配的机会、永远成为对方的所有物。他们心照不宣地扮演着陌生的父子，营造着关系僵持的假象，充分留给其他人接近对方的空间。他们在同一张桌子上吃饭，在同一个房车里休息，彼此之间目光没有接触，也没有话语交谈，在旁人眼里看来他们都在刻意回避对方，正常得就和从前一样。

       而私底下，又是另外一番景象。

 

       “好孩子，过来。”

       年长者转过身，向青年敞开胸怀，青年在包里翻翻找找，掏出一个什么东西，别过头去把它抛了过来。

       被涨奶折磨得有点暴躁的父亲伸出手接住，看都没看一眼就捏爆了吸奶器，他板着脸挤出仅有的耐心。

       “尼禄，我要的是你。”

       “不，你需要的是一个小Baby，要喂奶你去找但丁。”

       青年难为情地提脚就走，没走几步幻影剑就贴着脸咚咚咚咚往下降。

       “你他妈。。。！！！”

       尼禄刚回头就感觉撞上一堵墙，一只手按住他的脑袋，力气大得几乎要把他闷死在那温暖香软的胸脯里，他的脸在乱蹭中碾过一个凸起，激得年长者发出舒服的叹息。

       “张嘴。”

       青年反抗不过，屈辱地含住那个樱粉色的凸起，富含魔力的甜美乳汁涌入口中，两人同时得到了满足。年长者放开他的头发，换了一个放松的姿势把他拥在怀里轻柔地抚摸，尼禄也软了下来，抗拒他的手撩开衣襟，用着从医生那学来的手法在另一处肿胀的乳房上按摩推压，揉开一个个硬块和奶结，堵住的乳汁也流了下来。

       “啊。。。好孩子。。。就是这样。。。”

       年长者赞叹着，手指插入青年的头发不住地游移。突然胸部传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，他发现尼禄在溢着奶水的红肿乳头前瞪着他。

       “我不是孩子，维吉尔，我已经成年了。”

       那副认真的样子着实引人发笑，年长者强压下嘴角，抬起下巴故作正经地开始说教。

       “如果你想证明些什么，就先拿出结果来。”

       年长者以身示范。他拉起青年倾身靠近，修长的大腿磨过青年胯下又猛地顶起，年长者收束手臂，两人腰腹贴紧，两双眼睛也如磁石般相互吸引，丰腴多汁的肉唇和清冷浅淡的薄唇微微轻启，它们缓慢接近，距离即将突破0.1。

       “我突然想起来我还有件事，先失陪了。”

       青年抵住乳香四溢的胸膛，推开年长者的怀抱，在疑惑的视线中头也不回地走出卧室。

 

       如果双方都在疯狂地渴求对方的背叛，反过来是否也证明了彼此的绝对忠诚？发明这个咒术的人真是个不折不扣的混蛋。他们被疯狂的占有欲所趋使，为了等待果实成熟掉落的那一刻饱受折磨。欲望，究竟会引导他们更深地结合在一起还是走向扭曲的深渊？维吉尔想要的到底是什么？

       但丁应约来到酒吧时，醉醺醺的尼禄还在给自己灌威士忌，仰着头倒了半天倒不出一滴，这才发现酒瓶在旁边的银发男人手里。这个男人长得和维吉尔有点像，只是罕有的帅气银发竟然被他打理成了妹妹头。他伸过手去抢，手又伸到了侍应女郎的胸口上。

       “很遗憾，我喜欢成熟的男人，过十年长成但丁那个样子再来找我约会吧，小弟弟。“

       金发女郎捏着尼禄的下巴，在他脸颊上留下一个鲜红饱满的唇印。

       “多谢了，Lisa。一大份草莓圣代，还是老样子。“

       但丁接过女郎递来的醒酒水，灌进尼禄的嘴里。

       “咳咳咳咳。。。"

       “我猜你叫我出来不是帮你付账的。“但丁轻拍着尼禄的背，突然靠过来勾住他的脖子，“来，跟老爸说说看，是哪个美人伤了你的心？我不会告诉Kyrie的，说吧。”

       “闭嘴，但丁！咳咳咳咳。。。”

       “还醒着呀，真遗憾。“

       尼禄突然觉得很烦，为什么喝威士忌认真烦恼着的自己会被当成小弟弟看，吃草莓圣代的八卦妹妹头大叔会被认为是熟男，他一定是醉了。尼禄摇了摇头，突然又回想起来，在知道但丁是他亲爹前，但丁确实是个熟男，还是个有悲情故事的那种。他崇拜了他很久，还一度对他产生某种特殊的情感，但自从维吉尔出现陪伴在他身边以后，他就明显返老还童倒退回了五岁小孩的快乐模样。

       “认真点行吗，我有事情想和你谈谈。”

       但丁接过窈窕女郎端来的大份草莓圣代，漫不经心地靠在沙发上，直觉告诉他肯定不是什么好事。他们的桌位在远离喧嚣的僻静角落，那些热闹的人群和绚丽的灯光在远处跃动闪耀，现代化的电子设备和大屏幕让但丁有点怀念从前原始粗暴的佣兵时光。

       “维吉尔怀孕生我的时候，你在哪里？”

       一道天雷落在但丁一马平川、大得能开赛马场的心上，他舀了一大勺冰爽奶油送进嘴里压惊。

       “你怎么突然想起来问这个？“

       “如果维吉尔因为被你抛弃而选择和别人在一起，你会怎么做？”

       一口奶油喷了出来，喷了尼禄一脸。

       “哈哈哈哈哈，你是不是有什么搞错了，kid，从来都是我被你爹抛弃啊。“

       尼禄被冰奶油喷清醒了，对啊，维吉尔怎么看都是主动抛弃别人的一方，那么但丁。。。他有点同情地看着他老爸。

       “好吧，那换个问题，假如维吉尔有了更重视的人，而那个人不是你，你打算怎么办？”

       但丁嚼了嚼，咽下酸甜多汁的草莓，一条腿懒懒地翘到另一条腿上，别有深意地斜睨着他的儿子。

       “你知道吗，kid，你爹只是把我当成他的一根按摩棒，现在这根按摩棒老了，他又找了根新的，更大、更粗、更强壮，我也没有办法啊。“

       这孩子还是经不起荤话的冲击，原本喝醉酒变红的脸现在更是深成了酱红色，但丁笑着摇了摇头。他舀了一勺冰奶油和半个草莓送到尼禄面前，尼禄愣愣地张开了嘴。

       “别想太多，孩子。你是他独一无二的宝物，只有你能填补维吉尔的心。他重视你胜过一切，当然我也是。“

       “但丁。。。你。。。”

       “嗯哼~”

       这就是成熟的男人吗？虽然令人感动，但这并不是尼禄想听到的答案。如果父亲们之间的感情是无懈可击的，而不是像但丁形容的那样惊人的粗鄙，那么他轻而易举地就可以得到一个不会反抗、无法拒绝、永远唯他是从的维吉尔，他可以把这个高傲得不可一世男人用特制的粗重锁链捆绑起来囚禁在地下室，像对待奴隶那样对待他，而他的父亲也会心甘情愿地接受他的虐待，在他无情的施虐中发出欢愉的叫声，放下尊严摆出羞耻的姿势，饥渴难耐地亲吻他、含住他、吮吸他，他的父亲在一片黑暗中动情地呼唤他的名字，摇尾乞怜地请求他的触碰和进入，而他只会用冷酷的鞭子和热辣的疼痛予以回应，这样的施虐会一直持续，直到他成为维吉尔的氧气，维吉尔的所思所想唯他一人，以后再也不会有任何事物任何理由让他的父亲弃他于不顾。

       现在但丁的说法让一切都反了过来。

       他所幻想的很可能也是维吉尔想对他做的，他能深刻感受到维吉尔骨子里的独裁和专制，或隐瞒、或诱导、或欺骗、或威胁、或暴力压制，他从不给别人拒绝他的机会。正如那个咒术的说明，如果他想要的只是一个服从的孩子，尼禄就更不能掉以轻心。

       “那你和维吉尔，你们两个又是怎么回事？”

       “大人的事情，小孩子不要过问。”

       但丁慵懒地打了个哈欠，有意无意地把勺子投进空荡荡的玻璃杯子中，发出很大的声响。

       “这个月的披萨和草莓圣代，我请了。”

       “这个月只剩下两周了，kid。”

       尼禄按住隐隐发光蠢蠢欲动的蓝拳，龇着犬牙愤愤挤出承诺 。

       “回答我所有的问题，完成所有我交待的事情，下个月的披萨和圣代全部找我！”

       “哟！好孩子，这句话我爱听！”

       远处拥挤舞动的人群里隐约浮现出一个熟悉的高挑身影，尼禄还没看清就突然身体失衡栽倒在但丁怀里，强有力的双臂把他箍得死紧，沾着奶油的胡渣一个劲地在他脸上乱蹭，扎得尼禄嗷嗷乱叫。

       “别这样。。。放开我，但丁！”

       尼禄透不过气来。看似简单的熊抱其实暗藏技巧，他以一种别扭的姿势被反剪双手扣住了脉门，腰和腿都无处着力，在暧昧的灯光下挣扎扭动的样子从远处看就像是向金主爸爸求欢的失足青年。

       “你们两个，在干什么？”

       高挑的身影伫立在两人面前，绿色的灯光投到他身上时照亮了眉宇间深深的皱纹和刀刻般严正的五官。

       “维吉尔？怎么你也在这里？“

       “要一起来吗，维吉？”

       魔王眯起了眼睛，他清楚地看到无辜的儿子和愉快的弟弟嘴边沾着可疑的乳白色痕迹。他向紧张的青年伸出手，抓小猫似的揪住颈后的领子一把拎了起来，魔王的鼻尖戳到小猫的鼻尖，深深地吸气，然后带着强大的压迫感转向但丁。

       “你给我的儿子灌了酒？”

       “是‘我们’的儿子，维吉。我什么都没有做，不信你过来闻闻？”

       恶魔猎人用手指着自己，伸出浅浅的舌头魅惑地舔过嘴唇。他翘着长腿悠闲懒散地靠在沙发上，摆出一副看好戏的旁观样子成功摆脱了嫌疑。

       “你喝了很多酒，为什么？”

       小猫咪耷拉着脑袋，不理会魔王的质问。老练的恶魔猎人看出了一点端倪。

       “还不是因为你对我们的儿子太苛刻了。放松点，维吉。”

       魔王放开了小猫咪，从风衣里掏出一块深蓝色丝绸手帕把他的脸擦得干干净净，接着又把他的头发和衣服顺得一丝不苟整整齐齐。

       “尼禄，你先回去。“

       “别啊，晚上一起开温馨的家庭Party不好吗？“

       魔王冷冷地盯着恶魔猎人，一字一句吐出寒意。

       “但丁，晚上没有家庭Party。”

       “那个，维吉尔，我先走了。但丁，你过来一下。”

       两人在魔王怀疑的目光里消失在男士卫生间门口。

       卫生间隔间内。

       “舍不得我吗，kid？”

       但丁撑在尼禄耳边，对着他吹出一口草莓圣代味的口气。

       “少来了。这个，给你。他的胸部需要按摩，别怪我没提醒你。”

       尼禄把盒子和房间钥匙塞进但丁手里，推开他走了出去。但丁看了一眼手上的东西，觉得有趣。

       半魔双胞胎从来不用避孕套。

 

       从热热闹闹的酒吧回到冷冷清清的事务所，疲劳的尼禄一脚踏进浴缸里。维吉尔在酒吧的表现证实了但丁的说法，他像护食的野兽那样排斥但丁。如果他们真的都是彼此的唯一，他那些费劲心思的愚蠢计划就毫无意义；如果他是维吉尔的唯一，那维吉尔和但丁黏在一起又算什么关系？尼禄的脑子打了结。他们奇特的半魔家庭已经够混乱了，再乱还能乱到哪里去？他将整个身子浸泡在热水里，右手伸向小尼禄，干脆放弃了思考。

       白皙柔软的胸脯在眼前展开，那对粉嫩的乳头源源不断流着奶，持续高热的身体捂热了冰冷的大理石地板，维吉尔像个被发情期折磨的禁欲教士，在斯巴达巨像的凝视下全身赤裸，矜持而克制地摩擦着双腿。抛光的大理石地板如镜面般清晰倒映出维吉尔的私处，挺翘的红色性器在镜面内外同时垂下水滴。红衣剑士将维吉尔的双腿完全展开，扶着壮硕的性器一寸一寸塞入那个隐秘的小洞，维吉尔被巨物的侵入挤出泪来，他哭着接受红衣剑士的侵犯，在斯巴达的注视下被亲弟弟操干。柔韧的身躯被摆弄出各种形状，小巧饱满的屁股里含着红衣剑士青筋暴凸的凶器，剑士毫不留情地贯穿他，一次又一次，在他声嘶力竭的哭喊中扼住他的高潮，堵住他的嘴。淌着淫液的巨大性器从下体拔出，将维吉尔的整张嘴都塞满，剑士耸动腰身让白皙的脖子反复凸显出他的形状，维吉尔泪流满面，嘴角溢出精液。剑士粗暴地抓住他额前的银发，让硕大的伞状龟头对准抗拒的脸，乳白色的淫液迫不及待地喷射而出，流淌在维吉尔的唇上、脸颊上、鼻梁上、睫毛上。

       “啊啊。。。维吉。。。啊啊啊。。。维吉！！！”

       尼禄剧烈地喘着气，浴室里格外安静。刻印着魔纹的右手在水中加快了速度，他的欲望却卡在那里不上不下。

       “需要我帮你吗？”

       清晰低沉的声音从上方落下，黑衣的魔王站在浴缸旁看着他，尼禄吓得一个激灵，瞬间软了一半。

       “维吉，你怎么在这里？你不是和但丁在旅馆里。。。”

       尼禄即时住了口。

       魔王无言地凝视他的右手，清澈的水体晃荡着波浪，水下勃起的肢体欲盖弥彰。

       “愚蠢。”

       羞耻漫上耳根。被亲生父亲看穿黑暗的欲望和龌龊的心思，尼禄意识混乱得像是被人打了一拳。

       “维吉尔，我。。。”

       拉链拉下的声音打断了他的烦恼，年长者背对着他，有条不紊的脱下衣物。常年不见光的身体白得炫目，尼禄贫乏的性幻想在父亲白得发光的屁股面前黯然失色。他的父亲转身向他走来，挺翘的阴茎随着摇曳的腰肢上下晃动，成年维吉尔的尺寸比他想象中要大得多，赤色柱体和幻想中一样吐着水，而雌性器官分泌出的液体早就随着行走流淌了一路。尼禄看呆了，他的小尼禄又躁动起来。自从他被传送回来以后他们有多久没做过了？托了那个神奇咒术的福，答案是一次也没有。尼禄为了疯狂的妄想和愚蠢的计划一直把父亲晾在一边，现在是时候偿还了。

       维吉尔向他俯下身，距离越来越近的时候尼禄闭上了眼，然后维吉尔拿走了浴缸中的花洒。他的父亲背对着他让水流冲刷洗净身上的汗渍和污垢，动作淡定自然得看不出一丝情欲的影响。尼禄悲哀地发现他的幻想破灭了——他的父亲永远也不可能成为情欲的奴隶。

       “挪个位置。”

       尼禄蜷起双腿。

       “后面。”

       尼禄懵懵懂懂地挪到前面去。一条长腿从他身后跨入，维吉尔沉下身体，大量的水从浴缸中浮了出来。温暖的皮肤贴近，维吉尔从背后拥住了他，与此同时有什么炙热的硬物戳到了他的屁股。

       “放松，孩子，我不会吃了你。”

       沉稳的声音在身后响起，尼禄被那根硬物抵着将信将疑地靠进父亲怀里。刻印着相同魔纹的左手伸向他的两腿之间，尼禄紧张地看着它握住自己的性器，被父亲的手掌包覆的瞬间仿佛被攫住了心脏，尼禄呼吸一滞，他的小尼禄敏感了好几个度，他赶在早泄之前抓住父亲的手腕。

       “维吉，那个，还是我自己来吧。”

       维吉尔动了动拇指，铃口被重重摩擦的感觉让尼禄抖了一抖，身体产生了前所未有的奇异快感。这不是他的右手能办到的。

       “喜欢吗？”

       不容置疑的平淡语气仿佛在宣告强行送出的礼物，还没等尼禄有所反应，灵活的五指一起动了起来，它们不轻不重地在茎身揉捏抚弄，带着尼禄像蝴蝶飞过花园般忽上忽下，轻盈舒适的快感连绵不断地包围他，尼禄闭上眼睛埋首在父亲颈窝里想象高空飞行。飞得正酣时快感忽然停下，焦灼的欲望卷土重燃，尼禄难耐地抓住父亲的手上下摩擦，魔法消失了。

       “还想要吗？”

       暗含某种条件的设问化为无法拒绝的恶魔的低语。

       “维吉？”

       神奇的左手动了起来，柔软不失力度的手指恰到好处地拿捏着他的要害，尼禄浮到了天上去。

       “但丁对你说了什么？告诉我。”

       缥缈的声音拂过耳朵，指引尼禄从天上回到了酒吧里，他看着自己处心积虑又笨拙无比地向但丁套话，而但丁似乎早就知晓一切，不仅巧妙避地开所有他布下的陷阱，还成功地敲了他一笔。

       “他。。。什么也没有说。维吉？”

       停顿的动作在几秒钟后摆脱花俏的技巧，以简洁有力的手法快速刺激越发膨胀的小尼禄，尼禄的脑子里一片空白。

       “他一定说了些什么，再仔细想想。”

       尼禄听从催促的声音把酒吧对话的场景从头到尾又看了一遍，坦诚地交出答案。

       “他说你把他当成按摩棒，他还说只有我能填补你的心。”

       “。。。。。。”

       “维吉？”

       “维吉？”

       动作停了下来，亟待喷薄的欲望猫爪挠心似的不断折磨他，大脑过热的尼禄挺动腰胯在父亲虚握的手里猛烈冲刺，一边喘息一边呼唤父亲的名字，浴缸里的水在激烈的动作中纷纷溅起。水花飞溅到维吉尔的脸上，他回过神来，挥动手臂送了尼禄一程，尼禄在他掌心中达到了高潮。

       半魔的不应期很短，尼禄瘫回父亲身前休息，敏感的腰窝碰到灼热坚硬的性器，刚射过的小尼禄又挺立起来。刚才的开胃菜已经完全打开胃口，尼禄返过身来把父亲推倒。现在维吉尔半躺在水中，柔韧的身躯向上折起，修长优雅的四肢大开着搁在浴缸边缘。尼禄抽出三根手指，将硬挺的龟头捅入唇缝，被捅的人在他面前神游。

       “认真点，维吉，难不成你想永远做我的奴隶？“

       尼禄皱起眉半开着玩笑，他终于找到合适的时机提起这个话题。他并不想要一个自制力强得变态的奴隶，他也不认为高傲的维吉尔会放弃支配权委身他人，就算这个人是他心中的唯一；他更倾向但丁的说法，他们两个都只不过是维吉尔的按摩棒。

       “你知道的，尼禄，”那双思绪万千的银眸缓缓转向他，“就算我心甘情愿为你失去自由，我也不会把它交给你。想要，就自己来拿。”

       两人目光正面相遇，维吉尔眼中只剩下一人。他露出恬淡一笑，小尼禄硬了好几个度。

       “不，维吉，”尼禄挺动腰身，完全没入父亲的身体，“我们之中不会有人失去自由。”

       “是吗？”

       维吉尔撑起一边的脸颊，抬起手揉乱尼禄的头发，愉悦地挑眉。

       “我想要你的。”

       尼禄完全顶不住了，闷着头在父亲体内抽插。乱溅的水花在他们身体结合处激烈地拍打，无数晶莹的水滴在空中跃起，从各个角度倒映出父子交合的一幕幕情景，有未曾被青年注意过的屈服姿态和柔情凝视，也有未曾被年长者看到过的灵活腰肢和坚定背影，水滴从空中坠下，在青年爆发出强劲生命力的年轻躯体上汇聚成流或悠然滚落，回归水面又高高溅起。他一次又一次撞击他，他暴力撞击父亲的心墙，撞得他摇摇欲坠、轰然崩溃、暴露出毫无防备的脆弱和柔软，他突破重重阻拦直到撞入他的内心深处，用滚烫不熄的热情灌满父亲空荡冷寂的心。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大型ntr现场 · 誓言就是为了被打破而存在的。  
> 每天都在出轨的边缘反复横跳。  
> 


	15. 父子兄弟和恋人（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小蝌蚪和妈妈灵魂互换。
> 
> 誓言下NV灵魂/身体交换+“尼禄”每晚要给但丁唱摇篮曲的IF。

       战况十分激烈。与丰厚的酬金相应的是数量庞大的恶魔，它们突然出现在Redgrave市郊，也就是原来Qliphah树干的附近，政府为了把危害隔离在市区之外雇佣了专业的恶魔猎人，而斯巴达一家被分配到了核心区域。

       恶魔们或带着面具或挥着砍刀在血池边群魔乱舞，空间裂缝里还不时有新的恶魔钻出来加入，他们站在高处的山崖上俯视着这幅怪异的景象。

       “还是老规矩，多劳多得，不过这次分数最低的人要负责事务所下半年的水电费。“

       尼禄学着对他照顾有加的两位女性恶魔猎人向另外两位家庭成员发出比赛邀请，维吉尔一脸淡然不置可否，被针对的但丁露出羊入虎口的痞笑。

       “机会难得，再加上一条：分数最低的人要给分数最高的人唱摇篮曲直到他睡着——在接下来的半年里，每天晚上。“

       “什么？”

       尼禄被这恶趣味的提议污染了耳朵，三种组合的混乱场景在他眼前展开，每一组都导致极其淫乱的后果。

       “我赞同。”

       沉默寡言惜字如金的维吉尔忽然开了口，那副遥望远方意志坚定的样子表明他并没有在开玩笑。

       一瞬间，三人的气氛紧张起来。

       好吧，新一轮的争夺又开始了，尼禄时刻续满蓝玫瑰和三红，不时爆掉一支机械义肢获得大范围的杀伤效果。他一边奋力砍杀一边分心计数另外两人的战果，那两人以恐怖的真魔人姿态互相掠夺对方身边的恶魔，斩碎空间的蓝色切割线和震撼整个空间的巨大红色剑影交错起舞，他的父亲们所到之处风卷残云片甲不留。到目前为止他们的分数比是37:37:29，这场雄性之间关于交配权的争夺战已经告一段落，接下来是父母对唯一孩子的抢夺。尼禄愤愤地咬牙，一口气爆发出魔人姿态向那只不断碎碎念干扰了他很久的浮空恶魔振翅砍去，它移形换影，几次瞬移之后他被引诱到远离斯巴达双子的一处悬崖角落，当数十只一模一样的深蓝色畸形恶魔从悬崖下面升起，它们挥舞着双手，闪耀着咒符和光芒将他全方位包围，尼禄这才发现他踏进了陷阱。

       “尼禄！！！”

       远处传来蓝色魔人的嘶吼。

       致盲的白色光芒从团团包围他的恶魔手中炸开，在意识消散前他感到来自背后的坚强依靠，然后身体失重，在熟悉的拥抱中坠向深渊。

       醒来时他发现他在另一个人的怀抱里。

       “但丁？”

       眼前有点沧桑的银发中年男人像个长大的孩子找回了失落的宝物似的看着他笑。尼禄撑起身体，手臂和胸腔传来的剧痛让他回想起被一群恶魔埋伏围攻的丢人情景。

       “战斗结束了？”

       “Shhh。。。。。。别说话，好好休息。”

       安抚的声音轻柔得像是一层薄纱拂过耳膜，尼禄有点受宠若惊，他从没见过这么温柔体贴的但丁，那双漂亮迷人的眼睛压抑着情欲的火焰在向他传达爱意。

       “我没那么脆弱。”

       尼禄一把推开他，却被抱得更紧。甜腻又霸道的气息扑面而来，但丁火热的唇舌缠了上来，有一下没一下地吻着他，若即若离的亲吻形成了一种无法抗拒的独特节奏，尼禄干脆放弃了抵抗，在他彻底粘上来的时候狠狠咬了一口，血腥味在嘴里蔓延开来。他推开了但丁，看到他眼里无奈又痴迷的复杂神情。

       “我去看看孩子。“

       但丁垂下双眼，再度抬起的时候恢复了平常的冷淡与随性。他擦干净嘴角，尼禄顺着他目光的方向看到躺在裸露岩石上的身体，那是他自己；他低头看了看他自己，这是维吉尔的身体。

       他们在悬崖的下面，天空在他们头顶被挤成一道曲折的白色飘带，两边高耸的崖壁上生长着苔藓和蕨类植物，周围弥漫着阴森潮湿的空气，不远处还能听到潺潺流水的声音。

       “感觉怎么样，kid？”

       尼禄在维吉尔的身体里，看着但丁换上一脸痞痞的笑容唤醒另一个“自己”，出于报复和好奇心，尼禄保持了沉默。

       “还好。”

       维吉尔比他敏锐得多，他一瞬间就发现了异常，只是转动一下眼珠看了眼自己的身体就了解了现状，然后默契地选择了伪装。

       “我们三人的分数是59:43:29，还记得得分最低的人要做什么吗，kid？“

       但丁蹲在“尼禄”旁边愉快地摸着他的头，维吉尔相当镇定地朝他比了个中指。

       “FUCK YOU，但丁。“

       “哈哈哈哈哈哈。。。”

       但丁把他拉起来给了他一个熊抱，维吉尔以抗拒的姿势和他紧贴在一起，这一刻他们之间的隔阂似乎消失不见，尼禄站在不远处看着这一切。

       “回家吧。”

       尼禄用维吉尔的声音开口了。

       他们停止打闹向他走来，好像维吉尔就是他们的家。  

       维吉尔向他使了个眼色，他把阎魔刀扔给他，他看着“自己”用帅气的动作干净利落地抽出长刀划破空间，忽然明白了什么叫“自恋”。

       “嘿，kid，你什么时候连这招都学会了？别告诉我你还会次元斩。”但丁不无惊讶地摊开双手，靠近“尼禄”的时候突然探过身去抢阎魔刀，被维吉尔机敏地后撤一步反手挥开。

       “你想试试吗？”

       维吉尔挑起眉毛熟练地摆出架势发出挑衅，手扶刀柄从容周旋的样子优雅非常，尼禄仿佛在观看父亲展示“怎样做更好的自己”现场教学。但这样下去有暴露身份的危险。

       “玩够了吗？”

       尼禄沉声喝止，他的命令似乎只要从父亲的声带里发出来就具有了威力，两人乖乖收敛了姿势，维吉尔把刀扔回给他然后踏入虚空，但丁耸了耸肩，走过来凑到他耳边呢喃，微热的吐息搔得他耳膜发痒。

       “这小子越来越像你了，维吉。”

       “他是我的，但丁，别想打他的主意。”

       尼禄学着父亲的样子高昂着头宣示所有权，警告的意味反而激起但丁微妙的妒忌。

       “他也是我的，维吉，接下来半年都是。”

       尼禄推开他向传送门走去，在他看不到的地方扬起嘴角，内心有种满足感。

 

       “你这次又在打什么主意，维吉？”

       晚餐后，父子俩以出门散步为借口聚到了一起。他们在一栋大厦的天台俯瞰风景，色彩缤纷的流动光影为夜里的城市带来了生命力，黑夜的底色和遥远的距离让丰富的画面变得沉静。

       “你认为是我做的？”

       “我和Lusachia战斗过很多次，我知道它们没有那样的能力。”

       对于被揭穿，维吉尔没什么反应，也没有要掩饰的打算，他遥望着陌生无趣的人类世界。

       “那么，你要换回来吗？给但丁唱‘摇篮曲’唱到他入眠，每天夜里？”

       尼禄哑口无言，他无法想象被但丁操进床垫的画面。他靠着栏杆，来自夜空的冷风把他吹得清醒。

       “那么你想代替我，每天为他唱‘摇篮曲’？”

       维吉尔没有回应。他垂着双腿坐在尼禄旁边的栏杆上，高耸的天台边缘下面，明亮的街道和行人在他脚下微缩成一条精致狭窄的景观模型。

       “你好像玩得很开心，父亲。”

       “你也一样。”

       高空的风刮得更大了，以要把两人刮走的气势在空中大肆扫荡，保持帅气的站姿和坐姿变得困难。“尼禄”从栏杆上跳下，站到天台边缘，他背对着狂风向尼禄伸出手。

       “我知道怎么恢复正常，尼禄，只要你想，随时都可以。我不会强迫你。”

       “哈，听起来真感人，”尼禄跃过栏杆，握住“自己”的手，搂住“自己”的腰，他们在狂风中紧紧抱在一起，尼禄在他耳边喊，“不管你想玩什么游戏，维吉，我都奉陪到底！“

       维吉尔嘴唇翕动，用仅有两个人能听清的声音说了句什么，然后他们吻在了一起。他们一起向天台边缘的外面倒去，仿佛那是柔软的床垫而不是数百米的高空，疾风如同塞壬的歌声在他们的耳边萦绕，他们在漫长的坠落中触摸着彼此，相互掠夺对方嘴里的空气，整个城市的璀璨夜景在他们交缠的身影后闪耀。技巧高超的鸟儿会在坠向地面的时候忽然展翅，如同剔透圆滑的玻璃珠高高弹起，青蓝色的巨大鳞翼在风中展开，划过曼妙的轨迹在城市上空飞行，他们像喝醉了酒那样在夜空中乱舞，等清醒过来时两人已经来到了荒郊野外。

 

       但丁用毛巾擦着头发一脚踢开卧室门，发现“尼禄”穿着拳击短裤坐在维吉尔的枕头位置看书，顿时眼前一亮，晚餐后被父子俩抛下的郁闷心情一扫而光。他暧昧地吹了声口哨然后做作地倚靠着门框，有意无意地展示性感火辣的完美身材。

       “你一直在等我吗，kid？“

       “我劝你最好不要有奇怪的想法。”

       水滴顺着额前的一缕湿发落在但丁结实饱满的胸肌上，像条小蛇一样蜿蜒游下，擦过乳晕，在一块块腹肌上起伏，最后落在平坦的小腹，再往下，裆部凸起的弧度还是和平常一样大。“尼禄”收回目光，晃动手指翻过了一页诗篇。忽然他听到皮带扣松动碰撞的声音和衣服的摩擦声，他毫不怀疑但丁会把那件印着粉红色草莓图案的内裤也一起脱下。他继续读诗，连眼皮都懒得抬。

       “来点睡前助眠活动怎么样？”

       手里的诗集被抽走，但丁抱着胸穿着那件粉红色草莓裤衩站在他面前，时刻散发着成熟年长的雄性魅力又不失温柔可爱的模样和在维吉尔本人面前过度依恋天真幼稚的样子判若两人。如果他和但丁长幼互换，他们小时候还会在每天睡觉之前打一架吗？

       “我记得规定的内容里没有这条，但丁。”

      “你怎么和你爹一样死脑筋，陪我玩累了就不用唱歌了啊kid，还是说你想唱到嗓子哑？“

       维吉尔皱了皱眉，把这句话默默记在心里。但丁的手伸过来要摸脖子，被维吉尔一把拍开。

       “陪你玩可以，按时间计费，1分钟30刀，从水电费里扣除。”

       “1分钟30刀？你怎么不去抢？看样子蕾蒂把你教坏了啊。不行，1小时1刀。“

       “不，1小时30刀。”

       “2刀。”

       “30刀。”

       “3刀。”

       “30刀。”

       “6刀。”

       “30刀。”

       “9刀。”

       “成交。”

       两人的手紧紧握在一起。

       “计时从现在开始，你想玩点什么？”

       维吉尔拿起手机设定闹钟，音量调到最大，然后放进床头柜的抽屉里避免被暴力活动殃及。他活动头部和肩颈，把指关节掰得咔咔作响，整个过程看得但丁目瞪口呆。

       “既然你这么积极，kid，那我也不客气了。“

       但丁迎着青年无畏的眼神扑了过去，两个人在床上扭打抱成一团，就差一个裁判在旁边倒数了。打斗确实是消耗旺盛精力的最快方式，他们你一拳我一脚地互相缠斗，从床头打到床尾，从床上打到床下，最后不知怎么的又从楼上滚到了客厅，期间还被“维吉尔”多次警告“再吵就让你们 rest in peace”，三十分钟后他们大汗淋漓鼻青脸肿背靠背地坐在客厅地板上，体温高热难分彼此，汗珠从微红的皮肤浸出，沿着颤动的肌肉在胸前背后一滴一滴滚落。

       “维吉尔教了你不少啊，kid。“

       “你是想承认你不行了吗，老头子？”

       “哈哈哈哈哈。。。“

       维吉尔在儿子的身份掩护下从容应对着，对这段关系感到前所未有的轻松。他可以抛掉兄弟之间的竞争比较，斯巴达长子的责任感，几十年的误会、怨恨和遗憾，没有自卑，也没有愧疚和补偿心理的压力，和但丁像两个完全平等的朋友那样自由自在地亲密相处，他还会得到但丁像长辈一样额外的关怀和照顾，这些被尼禄为了证明成熟独立而奋力摆脱的东西对他来说珍奇又奢侈，他不得不在午夜十二点的魔法消失前尽情品尝每一刻。

       “累了吗？”

       但丁察觉到气氛的变化问了一句。

       “我还能打。”

       “哈哈哈哈。不得不说，你学得真的很像，但是唯独这点，kid，不要学你老爸。“

       “为什么？”

       但丁沉默着，仰天长叹了一口气。

       “你知道的，顽固的好胜心差点毁了他。从我们很小的时候起，维吉尔就想要处处赢过我，他不断磨炼自己，希望变得更厉害、更聪明、更强大，长大以后他的眼里只看到了力量。他曾为此走上堕落的道路，而到现在他都看不到我爱他。”

       维吉尔回忆起精神崩溃人格分裂的那段日子，发出一声冷笑。

       “也许你说得对。但当他失去力量变成V、在他迷茫无助最需要你的时候，你甚至都没有耐心听他说完一句话。你把他远远抛在了后面，对他不屑一顾，你的眼里只看到了新的魔界之王Urizen。”

       “Kid，我知道V对你很好，可如果他告诉你，他是你父亲、你必须杀了他的恶魔之身，你还会把他带到Urizen面前，你还能在他面前对Urizen动手吗？ ”

       维吉尔一时语塞。他没想过但丁的感受。

       “你不明白，kid，维吉尔对你有多温柔，对我就有多残酷。他总是站在我的对立面，逼着我举起剑，要么我刺穿他，要么他刺穿我，好像不这样做我们就无法相处。V更残忍，他看我的眼神恨不得杀了我，而他恨我只是因为他觉得输给了我。我能对V做出的唯一保护，就是和他分开。”

       “。。。。。。”

      V手执斯巴达之刃刺向但丁，想要杀死他又想要拯救他的狰狞表情倒映在但丁的眼睛里，面对那份连他自己都说不清的爱恨交织的强烈感情，但丁选择了回避。而在弑兄的沉重任务面前，濒临消亡的V渴望的爱护和陪伴对于但丁更是一场避之不及的折磨。

       但丁承受的痛苦和煎熬并不比他少。了解这点后，那天让V心灰意冷的情景产生了新的意义。维吉尔感觉心脏恢复了跳动，可他们之间的沟壑依然存在着，以遗憾之名，以愧疚之名，深不见底。

       “你有没有想过，他们只是需要你，但丁，维吉尔说你曾是他追求力量的原因，只有你才能让他感受到力量的价值和牺牲的意义。”

       维吉尔剖出了他的心。  

       身后的人似乎意识到了什么，忽然安静下来。记忆中那把闪着寒光刺向他的刀刃从来没有真正伤害过他，它只是在确认他的服从和忠诚。那双绿色的眼睛所怨恨的也不仅仅是他的幸运和安逸，或许还有对牺牲者的无知和无情。骄傲的双生子曾为他而堕落。    

       “。。。而我一直都在否定他。那个死要面子的混蛋，他应该告诉我。”

       维吉尔皱了皱眉。

       “我想V应该也没有告诉过你，你曾是他苟延残喘挣扎着求生的唯一理由。”

       “哈哈哈哈哈。。。这大概就是我和V之间唯一的相似之处了。讽刺的是我们能带给彼此的只有伤害和死亡。说真的，我很高兴看到他又找到了新的理由。”

       但丁笑着，故作轻松的声音变了调。

       “他从未放弃过你。”

       “不用安慰我，kid。我很高兴，真的。”

       “。。。。。。”

       愚蠢。

       “无论如何，你才是拯救了V、改变了维吉尔的那个人，你做到了我一生都没能做到的事情。而我，我给他带去了太多的伤害，维吉尔还愿意留在我身边我就知足了。去吧，kid，他需要你。”

       “那你呢。”

       “别忘了，你还欠我一个半月的披萨和草莓圣代，还有半年的睡前游戏，我可没那么好打发。别胡思乱想了，去吧。”

       但丁的壳又闭上了。维吉尔一言不发地从地板上站起来，沉默地走进浴室，在里面待了很久。

       等到但丁干干净净地躺回床上，已经是半夜两点。

       “今天不需要摇篮曲了，晚安，kid。”

       “晚安，但丁。”

       但丁的双眼皮眨着眨着就阖上了，打着呼噜沉沉睡去，维吉尔在他额头上印下一个吻，静悄悄退出房门。

 

       “维吉尔？”

       尼禄迷迷糊糊地从睡梦中醒来，感到有人压低了床垫从背后抱住自己。

       “晚安，尼禄。”

       尼禄抱住那只手，沉入了梦乡。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个维吉尔的设定是占有欲超强，绝对不会让但丁碰宝贝儿子一根寒毛的那种，写着写着连我都觉得有点保护过度惹。  
> 最后那段谈心只是陈述事实而已，不管怎么写都OOC到突破天际。笔力有限，我也没有办法。ε=(´ο｀*)))唉  
> 这是一个5DV有隔阂的IF。隔阂产生的原因是但丁对V表现出来的"厌恶"和"嫌弃"冷了哥的心。(其实但丁只是在逃避V而已）  
> 包含对5D和新V关系的个人解读  
> （新V=哥）。  
> 我认为他们两个都是在沉重的现实面前把爱深藏心底、互相找不到出口，又因为种种事情心生怨恨、产生误会和遗憾的类型。  
> 现在的DV就像感情复杂的旧情人，表面上平静无波，深水之下暗流涌动，即使互相伤害也深爱着彼此，即使深爱着彼此伤口也不能愈合。哥因为噩梦消失了才有能力往前踏出一步，而蛋还深陷在过去的负罪感中无法自拔。不管怎么说现在误会消除了，不用再写这种狗血致郁的东西了。  
> DN之间的矛盾被但丁引导转化了，现在DN是纯正的父子朋友关系。  
> NV一半父子一半热恋中的情人，哥把他捧在掌心里，就差点没把他宠到天上去。  
> 


	16. 父子兄弟和恋人（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天妈妈不在家。
> 
> （单方面的。后宫起火+情敌表白。OOC）

       尼禄含着柠檬薄荷味的牙膏泡沫挠了挠乱糟糟的头发，对着镜子打了个回味无穷的哈欠，忽然想起早上半睡半醒时维吉尔咬着他的耳朵留给他的话。

       “今天我要出趟门，尼禄。照顾好你自己，不要戏弄但丁。“

       说到“照顾”的时候潜入睡裤的手伸到他的胯下重重捏了一把，那个曾经被他进入、如今长在他身上的雌性器官在手掌的挤压下发出愉悦的感受，真是意味了然。

       不要戏弄但丁？没门，这不公平！这可是他同意交换身体的主要原因，他已经受够了但丁把他当笨小狗耍来耍去了。

       尼禄仰着头咕噜着口里的水，把但丁抛在脑后，心情畅快地听着维吉尔声带里发出来的美妙声音。无论是说教念诗还是在床上呻吟，他听着父亲优美动人的嗓音时脑子里的欲念和幻想像Qliphoth的枝条一样疯狂生长。他多么想占有他，他的父亲却以身体为奖励给他设计了一个矛盾复杂的游戏。在这场有得必有失的游戏里，维吉尔一边纵容他一边给他创造可乘之机，表现出回归但丁倾向的同时又顾虑着他的情绪感受。为什么不坦率一点呢，为什么不直接承认他还爱着但丁？答案不言自明——他的父亲不想失去他，宁愿以身体为诱饵把他留在身边。现在维吉尔把身体交给了他，又把他和但丁的关系交到他的手里，上不上钩就看他自己的决定了。身体和心，他的父亲只允许他选择得到其中的一个，他却能因此同时得到两个人，多么狡猾多么不公平。

       尼禄洗了把脸，晶莹剔透的水滴挂在年轻英俊的脸上，他高贵傲慢自我中心又强势的父亲眯着眼在镜子中看着他，青春气息与沧桑感在这张脸上混杂，他放松表情试着微笑，成熟温润的脸上刻着不容置疑的侵略性。

       这些年你都经历了什么，维吉？

       不满于男人单调无聊的表情，尼禄对着镜子挤眉弄眼，这张连高潮时都矜持冷淡的脸变化出一个个搞笑丑怪的表情——这不是挺可爱的吗？他想了想，又把银发梳到右边，微微颔首勾起单边嘴角模仿V的邪恶微笑，可这张棱角分明的脸不是笑得太阴森恐怖就是笑得太温柔甜蜜，尼禄笑得肌肉抽筋都没能笑出V深沉韵味的十分之一。他甩了甩头发，自嘲地叹了口气，然后打开壁柜寻找发胶。藏在里面的瓶瓶罐罐出奇地多，高高低低大小不一，拥挤但十分整齐地摆放在一起，散发着和维吉尔身上相似的淡淡香气——可以肯定这些不是满身汗臭味的但丁会用的东西。高档的造型设计和看不懂的外国文字看得他头皮发麻，他一个一个拿起打开又一个一个拧回去放下，找了半天都没有发现看起来像发胶或者定型剂之类的东西，那么问题来了，维吉尔的发型到底是用什么搞定的？即使是和Vergil在一起生活时他也没有注意过这个问题，在魔界也没有发胶这种东西，难道他的头发都是徒手抹上去的吗？

       不仅仅是发型，除了音乐诗歌和古典艺术，维吉尔很少对人类世界的东西表现出物欲和兴趣，他接受他赠予的一切，从未表现出明显的偏好，这让他更不了解他。尼禄关上柜门准备回卧室去找，一个熟悉的影子在面前晃过，转过头，他愣住了——那是V，或者银发垂落的少年Vergil，他们在镜子中看着他，脸上挂着相似的疲惫微笑。他知道他们一直都在维吉尔的身体里，现在终于出现了。他压抑着满脑子的话语和呼之欲出的激动之情，小心翼翼地把表情固定在这一刻，在宁静中开始这场久违的会面。他们一起经历的冒险宛如昨日，初识时还带着严肃的表情和距离感，一起行动后他们很快像亲切的兄长和可靠的导师那样鼓励他、指引他、 教导他，相同的血缘在他们之间产生强烈的共鸣，他怀念和他们在房车一起渡过的平淡日常、在半毁的地铁站一起经历的精彩战斗、在Fortuna森林经历的美妙夜晚和危险幻境，他怀念他们举手投足间克制而不做作的优雅，眼神交汇时流露的信任和欣赏（在某些方面但丁完全就是他们的反例）；深交之后，他们向他袒露脆弱寻求支撑和帮助，却从未展示过他们面临的真正困境和最终目的；他们不经意间表现的深刻和极端曾经吸引着他，他能感受到那些从未言说但无时不刻不在叫嚣的痛苦矛盾和执着不舍在他们周身缠绕着，即使今天他也无法完全理解那些复杂的情绪。他们隐藏的事情如此之多，而他知道的仅有一个，那是最大的真相，是他们共同经历的故事里缺席的真正男主角，是Vergil、V还有维吉尔所有思念和苦涩情绪的根源——但丁。

       “Vergil。。。V。。。”

       他们在镜中缓缓褪下光滑的黑色睡衣，露出瓷白的肌肤和完美别致的身体，他们向尼禄伸出手，温柔地抚摸他的脸颊。他们无比思念地靠近他，尼禄闭上眼睛接受他们的吻，温暖柔软的双唇隔着冰冷的镜面相互触碰，呼出的鼻息给清晰的镜像蒙上薄雾的瞬间又被很快擦去。他忘情地吻着镜子中的人，像沙漠里弓着身子徒步而行的旅人，越是触不到那幻影越是渴求不停。

       “哇哦。。。看不出你还有这种兴趣爱好。其实你可以直接找我的，老哥。”

       镜子的空白处，本应睡到中午才起床的但丁穿着一条草莓裤衩靠在浴室门口，难得地没有揶揄嘲笑动手动脚，而是保持着舒适的距离漫不经心地看向一边。回到眼前的面容，即使略有不同，放下头发的双胞胎也十分的相似，但丁的误会不是没有道理。那么，维吉尔也曾像这样对着镜子思念但丁吗？

       酸意夹杂着怒火熊熊燃起，尼禄扬手一挥，牙刷杯子剃须刀须后水之类的物体远远飞了出去，在安静的浴室里纷纷砸落地面发出弹跳滚动的声音。

       “捡起来，但丁。”

       但丁一动不动地靠在那，如同一尊雕像般沉稳，僵持的气氛持续了许久，尼禄有点暴躁。他按捺不住即将爆发时，但丁动了，他弯下腰不慌不忙地将地上的东西一一拾起，无视危险的低气压自顾自地走到他身边，慢条斯理地摆放着洗漱用品。

       “你知道吗，老哥，你从塔上跳入魔界后我也这么干过，那段日子看着镜子就好像看到了你。”

       他在说什么？为什么听起来这么恶心？

       “为什么你一定要离开我呢？我想了很久很久。明明长了同一张脸呢，”但丁将物品放回原位后撑在那自言自语，忽然转过头看入尼禄的眼睛，“我们的颠倒程度却像镜子那样。”

       尼禄下意识地避开他，今天的但丁很不对劲，也许维吉尔的提醒事出有因。

       “尼禄去哪了？“尼禄沉声问道。

       但丁敏锐地眯起眼睛，宛如一头发现了猎物精神抖擞的雄狮，尼禄被盯得浑身发毛。

       “这不像你，维吉尔，”但丁一步步逼近，尼禄一步步后退，突然身体一震撞到了墙壁上，“你爱我却不敢亲口承认，拿尼禄作挡箭牌，让他当我们的传话筒，你在害怕什么？看着我！“但丁强行把尼禄的下巴掰向自己，尼禄抓着他的手腕往反方向拉扯，两人死死较着劲。从但丁的话不难推测出别扭的父亲兼恋人借他的身体做了什么，无非就是愚蠢的表白吧，尼禄无比烦躁地狠狠揍了他一拳。

       “我才不怕你，蠢货！”

        但丁被打歪过去，弯着腰捏着下巴，嘴角发紫溢出血来。

       “哈哈哈哈。。。接受我的爱对你来说就这么困难吗？“但丁哑着嗓子发出并不好笑的笑声。

       这份被拒绝的痛苦就像Kyrie刚烤出炉的苹果派那样，散发着幸福甜美的芳香令尼禄感到舒适安心。虽然他也有点担心但丁，但担心的同时内心隐隐跃动着幸灾乐祸的心情，也许事后他可以约他到酒吧去，笑着拍拍他的肩膀，递给他一盒纸巾和一瓶陈年老酒说“别太伤心，伙计，我理解你，维吉尔就是这么固执的人，一旦认定了就没有回头的可能。不过你对他来说是特别的，说不定再努力努力他就会接受你？”之类的鬼话安慰他。比起但丁，他更担心维吉尔，他和但丁的不和也许是他今早突然离开的原因。这位力量强大精通近战和魔法的前魔王父亲身上遍布着看不见的伤口而不自知，拥有毁灭整座城市的力量却不能治愈自己 ，只会用压抑否定分裂和隔离的消极手段不断忽略人性面的存在。他无法忘记维吉尔在面对丰富精彩的人类世界时脸上露出的冷漠茫然的表情。

       “尼禄去哪了？”尼禄坚持问，语气急切了很多。

       “哈哈哈哈。。。”但丁诡异地笑着，摇摇晃晃地站了起来，“没有儿子你就活不下去了吗，维吉？”但丁突然一把抓住他的领子重重撞上他的额头，垂下的刘海遮挡住阴森的脸，弯曲银发的间隙里透着狠厉的光：“这是我们之间的事情，你敢再把尼禄扯进来我绝饶不了你！”

       尼禄极其缓慢地咽了口口水，全身被冰水泼过一样僵硬，鼻子和肺被水泥灌满堵住了似的难以呼吸——他刚才说了什么？维吉尔出了什么事？他们之间到底有什么矛盾？为什么一定要瞒着他？尼禄恢复知觉的手颤抖着握紧，带着被排除在外的怒火再次狠狠揍了但丁一拳。

       “闭上你的臭嘴！白痴！你以为你很了解我？你对我又知道多少！“

       “哈哈哈，戳到你痛处了吗，维吉？别以为我不知道，你就是不敢面对你的失败——你浪费三十多年人生死去活来追求的力量根本毫无意义！你为了那愚蠢的力量吃的苦受的罪也没有任何意义！为什么不承认这一点放过我也放过你自己？你那蠢脑瓜子究竟什么时候才能清醒？“

       尼禄哑口无言，在但丁揭露的巨大虚无的人生真相面前所有的嫉妒和愤怒仿佛都被连根拔起失去了方向和重力，他不知道维吉尔还在被力量的问题困扰着，如此之深。Vergil和V身负重任挣扎着活下去的瘦削身影浮现眼前，但丁一句话就否定了他们所有的努力，让他们看起来像被命运捉弄的苟且偷生的老鼠那样愚蠢可笑。且不说维吉尔的追求是否有意义，他总算知道双胞胎经常打架的原因，这根本不是什么信念不同的问题，换上他遇到这样的兄弟也很难保证控制住自己：还好维吉尔今天不在家，否则阎魔刀出鞘他拦都拦不住，亲人吵架互揭伤疤的恐怖程度堪称灭绝人性。尼禄觉得自己应该说点什么为维吉尔扳回一局。力量并非没有意义的东西，它可以用来保护家人——Kyrie、Nico、孩子们、维吉尔和但丁，保护前者不被伤害，保护后者不会自相残杀，他甚至觉得自己还需要更多的力量才行。

       “你错了，但丁！我在乎的不是力量，是你（们）！“

       话音刚落，两人同时陷入巨大的震惊和沉默。尼禄发现他犯了个严重的口误犹豫着要不要纠正一下，但丁像是被什么击中了一般，掐住尼禄脖子的手松开了，脱力地跪倒在地，呆了半天无法处理耳朵听到的事情。

       事情到底是怎么发展成这样的？尼禄为自己的软弱烦恼无比。他既不想伤害但丁也不想破坏双胞胎之间的感情，但又无法忍受但丁比他和维吉尔还要亲密。

       “。。。你能再说一遍吗，维吉？”良久，但丁呆滞的眼球转向他，微红的眼眶里泛着泪花。

       “滚。”

       尼禄尴尬地走出浴室，顶着一头蓬乱的头发回到卧室寻找发胶。

 

       风光明媚的海岛城市Fortuna，Kyrie的家里，维吉尔穿着粉蓝色爱心围裙端着一摞盘子被几个孩子包围着邀请加入游戏。

       早上六点，三个小时前，Kyrie打电话说演唱会的日期临时变更，今天要彩排，她需要尼禄帮忙照顾孩子们。维吉尔看着蜷着身子睡得正香的尼禄，轻轻唤醒他叮嘱了几句话，随后换好衣服独自来到了Fortuna。

       他没有照顾孩子的经验，也不能说完全没有，他的记忆中依稀还有小时候伊娃叮嘱他不要把但丁带到河边玩耍之类的事情，而在Kyrie家里，他要面对的可不止这么基本的安全问题。他拿着油腻腻的抹布和湿漉漉的盘子站在洗碗池边，现在已经九点，早餐的盘子还没有刷干净，午餐的菜谱是什么还不知道，油壶的油和蔬菜的存量就快要见底，脏衣服堆得有山高，不久前才收拾好的客厅又乱成了原样，孩子们还在不断上蹿下跳制造混乱和噪音。。。

       “♪ All of these voices inside my head~ ♪ 

        ♪ Blinding my sight in a curtain of red~ ♪ 

        ♪ Frustration is getting bigger ♪ 

        ♪ Bang!Bang!Bang - Pull my Devil Trigger!... ♪"

       尼禄的手机铃声响了，维吉尔脱下橡胶手套在围裙上抹了抹，伸进外套口袋掏出手机，来电显示的是自己的头像，他把噪音关在门外按下了接听。

       “嗨，维吉尔，是你吗？你在哪里？”

       清新的海风从窗外吹入，换掉了萦绕在厨房内的咸鱼熏肉和油烟味。维吉尔动了动嘴唇，想了想还是打消了让尼禄过来帮忙的念头。

       “我在图书馆。”

       “你还好吗？嗯。。。我是说，需不需要我过来陪你？”

       小心谨慎的询问通常意味着秘密的泄露，维吉尔听出了不和谐的音符。

       “不必，我很好。你们两个打架了吗？”

       “我们相处得很好。不是！我们没有吵架！呃，，，也没有打架？（叹气）总之我们对彼此都很友好。。。（声音越来越小）”

       维吉尔的眉头挤到了一起。

       “你受伤了吗？“

       “。。。听着，维吉，我们很好，我在卧室，但丁在刷牙，DMC非常和平没有人受伤。我在找发胶，你知道发胶放哪了吗？”

        青年的眉头舒展开，嘴角勾起自信的微笑。

       “我从来不用发胶。”

       “真惊人，别告诉我你用的是魔法，我可不会那玩意。”

       “答对了一半，尼禄，其实是魔力。这是最简单的魔力应用。“

       “比二段跳还要简单吗？”

       “。。。。。。“

       微妙的沉默。

       “对不起！！！维吉，听我解释！我没在开玩笑，我是认真的！。。。不不不不不，我不是这个意思，我绝对不是要嘲笑你！（叹气）天啊我今天到底怎么回事（小声）。其实我的意思是。。。”

       维吉尔察觉到人类的悄然接近挂断了电话。

 

       DMC事务所的厨房，尼禄顶着一头蓬松的银发在切蘑菇。

       圆滚白胖的蘑菇在密集的切割声中惨遭残忍的集体切片，尸体扔进了盘子里，光洁漂亮的深紫色大洋葱“咔嚓”一声剁成了两半，在尼禄的刀下整整齐齐地碎尸万段。那之后他打了好几通电话都没有人接。在维吉尔痛苦万分的时候往他最脆弱敏感的部位插上一刀？好样的，尼禄，你伤透了他的心，他再也不会爱你了。

       忽然一双手从背后伸出来环住了他的腰，毛绒绒暖乎乎的什么东西从颈后蹭着贴了过来，无视暴躁烦闷的气氛重重压在拿着菜刀的那边肩膀上。

       “但丁。。。”

       “嗨，老哥，我还不知道你会做饭。你在做什么？”

       但丁像个第一次看到妈妈做饭的小孩一样好奇地发问，如果无视隔着黑色衬衫在尼禄胸口和小腹游移的两只手。三十分钟前他还一副苦大仇深势不两立的样子，现在又退回到天真无邪人畜无害的儿童模式妄图耍掉所有的赖皮，尼禄顿时青筋暴起——如果维吉尔不愿意回家他绝不原谅但丁！

       “咚”的一声菜刀晃着明亮亮的刀光深深扎在案板上，一个精准的肘击狠狠击中但丁的软肋，但丁喊着痛痛痛弯成了虾子球。

       “你这白痴！为什么连做饭都不会！我（他妈的）已经受够了当你的保姆了！吃你的披萨去吧！再见！“

       尼禄解下围裙甩到但丁身上，他要去找维吉尔。刚走到厨房门口差点被绊倒，他回头一看，但丁赖在地板上抱住了他的脚。

       “别丢下我一个人，老哥，求你！妈咪不是说了我们要互相帮助互相照顾的吗？“

       但丁一边不顾形象地软软哀求一边用胡渣蹭了蹭他的腿，像只孤独又粘人的大猫咪一样发出可怜的声音。

       “起来，给你自己做顿营养早餐，该长大了但丁小宝贝，学着照顾你自己，我要走了。“

       尼禄动了动腿，反而被但丁的两条胳膊缠得更紧。

       “别走，老哥！我对不起你！我向你道歉！都是我的错！求求你留下来好么？只要你愿意留下来叫我做什么都可以！“

       尼禄冷冷地盯着那双不老实的手，几句话的功夫它们从小腿悄悄攀到了大腿。他在心里默默叹了一口气——说真的，这么低劣的套路真的对维吉尔有效吗？

       “很好，记住你刚才的话。先说说看你都做了哪些对不起我的事？从你记事的时候说起，不要、漏掉、一件事。“

       但丁一脸惊愕的表情仿佛咬到了自己的舌头。

       “等等！老哥，你是认真的吗？”

       尼禄皱了皱眉，轻轻点了点头。

       “保证不会捅我也不会走？“

       “嗯哼~”

       “那我说了，你也不准揍我。“

       尼禄抱起双臂歪着脑袋居高临下地俯视着但丁。

       “这要取决于你。“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是包含了误会的对话，每个人都对其他人有错误的看法，这是在所难免的，至于真相是什么大概就只有维吉尔本人才知道了。
> 
> （尼禄在厨房对但丁吼的那几句真的好像情侣分手，能干小妹妹甩掉吃白饭男盆友什么的）
> 
> 最后：庆祝尼禄反杀成功！(/≧▽≦/)


	17. 维吉尔、Nico和厨房

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If有人向Kyrie求婚。
> 
> NV身体互换：维吉尔=“尼禄”
> 
> 继续OOC。

       魔王为了调查尼禄的事情独自来到Fortuna，在调查开始之前他不得不处理一些简单的家务事。他自负地以为他有足够的常识高效应对，没想到连刷盘子都需要技巧，更没想到谷歌和油管上有那么多人分享刷盘子的技巧。

       这没什么。他看一遍就学会了，如此简单。所以他只是在但丁面前放不下面子而已，并不是尼禄所担心的那种九级生活残障。操作洗衣机也好，使用烤箱也好，他相信在所有事情上他都能顺利如此。无所不知的互联网又让他重新恢复了优越自负和全能感。

       直到可爱的儿子给他打了那个电话。现在在学会二段跳之前，他有更大的可能先学会谦虚低调，以及在他查明最近发现的事情前保持一阵子谨慎敬畏，尤其对看似简单的事物。

       比如，“虫子”。

 

       他拦截了Nico的背后“突袭”，和她简单寒暄过后，从口袋里掏出数十颗微型螺丝钉。它们长着黑色的金属鞘翅和细细的带钩的节肢小毛腿，外型和芝麻一样没有威胁感，如果不是拿在手里翻看翅膀和腹部，露出螺丝钉的主体和超微型刻字，不细看就像是真的一样。这是他在DMC的浴室和尼禄的卧室里发现的。那是他和尼禄共享的卧室。这些足以乱真的金属小虫子像有自己的生命意识一样，散漫地爬行在书柜和衣柜顶端的复古雕花装饰上，窗帘杆和浴帘杆的末端，镜子边缘和墙壁的缝隙间，通风口和排水管的阴影处。喜欢仰望高处和远处同时发呆思考人生的魔王在无意间注意到了它们。没有虫子会连续数周停留在同样的地方。

       “这是什么？”他展示给机械师看，“上面刻了Made by N.Goldstein。”

       “这你也能看到？”Nico推了推眼镜，并不是准备细看，而是掩饰她对新发现的恶魔能力的震惊。

       两双疑惑的眼睛互相对望，年轻的机械师很快发现了异常，表情变得有点怪异且不自然。

       “你、你是在哪发现的它们？”

       “浴室，和房间里，一些角落和高的地方。”回忆着说完，魔王忽然明白了异常。

       “是但丁！”“是但丁！”

       两人同时惊呼。魔王眉头紧蹙，拳上青筋暴出，周身黑气缠绕。

       而机械师在收到高额的委托预付款时并没有被告知这样的使用情景。

       “任务、是任务需要！”他当时是这么说的，Nico急忙解释道，但太迟了，她能感受到十二月的严寒空气在她周围剧烈地波动，从各个方向挤压着她，捏烂她容易得如同捏泥巴一样，“他说要找出让你受伤的恶魔！”

       空气停止了扭曲，两人似乎都被这个离奇的理由说服。这也不失为一种可能，尽管事后在浴室和卧室里安装监视器寻找凶手的思路相当奇异。魔王克制着把金属虫子和但丁脑袋捏成齑粉的冲动，决定在大开杀戒之前先调查一番。

       “但丁很担心你，他一直在追查凶手，他找到了吗？”

       魔王看着躺在掌心里一动不动的微型监视器，隐身于摄像头之后的人可能也在看他。他看了一会，把窥视了他和尼禄的秘密关系、会爬会飞的螺丝钉们收回口袋里。

       “Maybe.”

       维吉尔不再说话，也不再看Nico，转身把乱七八糟的心事和乱七八糟的盘子掩埋在一池泡沫里。

     

       Nico没有要走的意思，在维吉尔身后犹豫不决地晃来晃去，过了半天才试探性地开口。

       “嗨，猛男，有个男人向Kyrie求婚了。” 

       维吉尔低着头一丝不苟地刷着盘子：“很高兴听到这个。”

       Nico啧啧称奇：“噫，你真是个怪胎。你就一点都不关心吗？”

       “关心？”维吉尔把洗干净的盘子放到碗架上沥干，“关心什么？”

       Nico忍不住拿出含在嘴里代替香烟的黄色棒棒糖，发出不可思议的惊叹：“哇哦，哇哦，我们的Devil Boy是真的又傻又愣还是盲目自信？现在追求Kyrie的人排队能排十条街了。”

       维吉尔仍旧埋着头忙活：“她有选择的自由。”

       “听听，‘她有选择的自由’，你是白痴吗？只要Kyrie开口答应，她和这座岛就都是别人的啦！”

       “什么意思？”

       维吉尔从一堆浮着泡沫的碗碟中抬起头，Nico感觉受到了关注，说话的欲望被激发了出来。

       “你知道吗，据说那个岛外来的大富豪竟然当众为Kyrie改变信仰，先是在主教堂受洗，后来不知怎么的重组了教会还混到了上层，上周更是放出豪言要投资重建整座Fortuna岛向她求婚。这座岛，你知道的，那次事件后整个城市就这么一蹶不振，现在都没有完全恢复过来。因为宣称会尊重岛民的生活风格，恢复Fortuna往日荣光什么的，已经有人开始拥护他了，你知道这在这个思想保守的地方有多难吗？有的马屁精称他为Fortuna的‘希望之光’，还到处拉帮结派搞宣传，搞得好像所有人都支持他一样。自从他到这里来以后，Kyrie的笑容越来越少了，明明很苦恼还是一个人闷着。而且她把你叫回来竟然什么都没告诉你，伙计，你真的应该好好和她谈谈。”

       维吉尔安静地听着。他很清楚她选择独自承受不确定未来的原因，正如他选择独自承受失败和黑暗的过往。将家乡的未来和个人的命运放置在天平的两端，无论选什么都会留下悔恨和遗憾；而对重大责任的分享，只会把最爱的人拖入仇恨的旋涡一起沉沦纠缠。当命运的考验来临时，没有人能代替当事人承担一切，每个人都是脆弱而孤独的。

       所以这一切都和他与尼禄没什么关系，于是他收回注意力继续刷盘子。

       Nico一脸期待地看着他的侧脸，等了半天，得到的只是一句不近人情的回答：“这是她的事情，她想好了自然会告诉我。”

 

       “喂，Kyrie不是你的女人吗？她被别人抢走也没关系？”机械师急得火冒三丈。

       “啊，我懂了，你在感情上就是个懦夫，一看到比你优秀的男人出现，马上举手投降恨不得把恋人拱手相让。那个男的轻易就能买座岛送给她，让她免于孩子家务和操劳，你呢？你能给她什么？”刻薄得反常的女人用挑剔的目光打量着“尼禄”，“一个动不动就重伤昏迷的身体？一颗没完没了需要体贴照顾的玻璃心？还是一根处男恶魔叽霸？”

       刺耳的话语像针一样接连喷出，不断提醒他给家人制造的创伤和混乱，连静如死水的心里也掀起一圈圈波澜。

       越愤怒就越清醒，越暴力就越优雅。

       他排除掉多余的杂念，试着重构事情的原貌。自律内省的本能让他习惯性地过滤掉Nico的挑衅，极速思考起机械师对他忽略的关键信息——这也是他和尼禄相反的性格特质之一，过度压抑和理性的大脑极为排斥情绪的泛滥，导致他在模仿尼禄个性的事情上倍感困难。此外他擅长的从来不是演技，而是主导事情的走向让熟人无暇质疑。

       通常来讲，一件会给大部分人带来幸福和自由的好事应该受到欢迎而不是阻拦，机械师却极力讽刺想要激起她面前的“尼禄”对Kyrie的占有欲，这种反常的行为就像在强调富豪的求婚会给她带来不幸一样。显然，Nico想要提醒他一些事情，碍于某些原因不能直言。将最后一个盘子清水洗净，放到沥水架上刚好装满。他收拾整齐台面的水渍和清洁物件，摘下橡胶手套，拿起散发着橙花香味的肥皂，右手始终保持掌心朝上。

       “总结得很好，Nico。首先，Kyrie不是我的女人；其次，听起来那个有钱人更适合她。就社会利益和物质层面，我不否认这点。但是，”维吉尔关上水龙头，把头转向一旁的Nico，蛇一样的金色竖瞳里散发着猎食者的残酷杀意，“我有点怀疑。”这位不擅长撒谎的机械艺术家发展出不按常理出牌的思维方式和夸张多变的演技，但此刻她正反复轻咬着糖果，看起来心虚又结巴。

       “你、你、你什么时候和她分的？我怎么不知道啊？”

       “这不重要，重要的是那个男人。”

       维吉尔锁定Nico躲闪的眼睛，用稳定的语速逐条分析：“如果他的目标是Kyrie，那就没有必要为了讨好她而投资整座岛屿，她向往的是精神自由而不是物质财富，让她远离世俗的束缚是更好的选择。如果他的目标是这座岛或岛上其他什么东西，他也没有必要多此一举追求Kyrie。”阐述中半魔眼里忽然闪过一道光，尖锐的金瞳恢复了清澈圆润的碧绿，似乎因为看到新的情况而恢复人性，“考虑到本地人封闭排外的习性和Kyrie在城镇上的良好声誉，向她求婚作为被信徒接纳的通行证是个很好的策略。身为外地人，他今后在Fortuna的所有行为都可以通过Kyrie变得合情合理。”

       Nico屏息听完，眼白翻到天上去。看到半魔恢复正常，机械师胆子又大了起来。

 

       “就这？傻瓜都能想到好吗？”Nico嫌弃得摇头，毫无顾虑地畅所欲言，“那个男的那么有钱会在乎这样一个破岛？他去找别的女人不好？”

       “所以说啊，这是浪漫，懂吗，浪漫！”她挥舞着手中缩小了一圈的棒棒糖，仿佛想用它打断他脑子里某根搭错的筋，“有钱人为博美人一笑一掷千金的新闻没看过？电视电影没看过？就是因为你不懂成年人的浪漫才会一直被Kyrie当成小孩子看啊，傻瓜！”

        维吉尔保持目光对视，不紧不慢地取下挂钩上的干毛巾，在情绪激动唾沫横飞的女人面前不动声色地裹住被魔纹覆盖的右手。他听着机械师对“浪漫”的强调，想起自家一大一小两个斯巴达同胞，的确是无论怎么暗示他们都发现不了，内心颇有同感。

       “你说得没错，我完全同意。聪明人总是愿意为了爱情当傻瓜干蠢事，而真正的傻瓜——”他假装擦手，触碰着手背上流动的微弱魔力，为蓬松毛巾下隐藏的甜蜜关系陷入纠结又愉快的回忆，“尤其是年轻人，不仅什么样的蠢事都干得出来，还什么样的情况都能搞错。”

       “嘿！说话注意点，小子！”无心的感叹招致了强烈的不满，年轻机械师大声嚷嚷，“Kyrie才不是傻瓜！你敢嘲笑我的女神，我要去告诉她！”

       刚说出的话立即就应验了，维吉尔忍不住勾起嘴角。擅长揣测人心的魔王并不打算深究女人间的纯洁友谊，他应该警惕的是容易酿成悲剧的复杂关系。两手撑着纯黑大理石的光滑台面，他靠着橱柜换了个比较随意的姿势，这是他从但丁身上观察学到的：背部放松地往后靠，伸展长长的双腿，一只脚慵懒地搁在另一只脚的前面，头部向右肩微微倾斜15°，表现出只对好友展示的天真无害毫无防备的脸，用坦诚开放的身体姿态创造出准备聊点私人话题的友好氛围，连还在生气的Nico也为之吸引。事实证明对但丁的模仿效果显著。他凝视着Nico灵活好动的大眼睛，用认真投入的目光让她保持兴趣和专注：“回到正题。从刚才起你就转移话题试图让我陷入焦虑，以此打消我怀疑的合理性，对真正重要的事情——那个男人的身份和真实目的避而不谈。我很好奇，那个有钱人给了你什么好处？”

        Nico（愣愣地）：“诶？”

       “狂热但难以实现的愿望，完全仰赖恶魔之力，极端的自我中心，这些是恶魔和人类交易时最为欣赏的特点，你刚好全都具备。”维吉尔切换回魔王模式，根据与人类打交道的记忆和自身经验做了简单的总结。

       Nico（愣愣地）：“你说的恶魔是你吗？”

       “Agnus的地下实验室里有你想要的东西，你有和你父亲一样的疯狂执着。”魔王将最坏的设想作为默认的事实进行测试，留意着空气中人类气味的微妙变化，机械师的呼吸频率和心跳速率，身体的每一处动作和脸上的细微表情，“如果有恶魔出价，你愿意为你的艺术出卖多少人性？”

        Nico的瞳孔危险地缩小，眉毛缓缓皱起：“你怀疑我？”

       “嗯哼~”维吉尔挑起眉梢，慢悠悠地给出评价，“从你过度紧张的反应看，我的怀疑是对的。”

       抱着双臂的紧张的Nico和轻松淡然的维吉尔对峙，脸上的表情前所未有的严肃。然而不到半分钟，这个难以捉摸的人又忽然满不在乎地摊开双手耸了耸肩：“OK，OK，放心吧，侦探，关于这件事我还是有道德底线的。”

       “你也知道，我有多痛恨那个人渣老爸就有多反感那些伤天害理的事！”Nico一边走来走去一边捶胸顿足，“其实我也有点怀疑他，但我时间宝贵。既然你这么在意，他的身份和目的就交给你来调查咯~”

       维吉尔对“时间宝贵”的借口和前后矛盾的态度不予置评，毕竟Agnus的女儿也面临着诱惑与考验 **。** 一旦涉及到恶魔，事情就会变得危险 **，** 他不希望她还有事情继续瞒着他。

       “其实一开始你就应该提出调查请求。”

       “呃，”年轻机械师被盯得浑身不自在，尴尬地仰望着天花板角落的蜘蛛网，舌尖绕着指甲盖大小的蜜色糖果反复打转，“这件事已经有Lady和Trish在做了。她们都反对我告诉你，没想到你的反应比预想的冷静成熟。”

       听到这里，维吉尔有点意外。曾被他的恶魔当成人形电池使用的两位Devil Huntresses，正在暗中保护他的儿子和一个与她们关系不大的人类女性。他感到不解。也许是嗅到了金钱的味道和恶魔的气息，他这么告诉自己。

 

       “我和Kyrie已经不再是那种关系了。如果向她求婚的人真心诚意，我会衷心祝福她。”

       机械师对性格大变失去热情的半魔察言观色，出乎意料的坦白反而证实了某种可能性，她疑神疑鬼地用口型非常缓慢地念出那个名字，那个令所有人都痛恨又遗憾的假名。

       “是不是因为。。。V？” 

       维吉尔皱着眉奇怪地看向Nico。

       “天啊，别装了，你看你老爸的眼神恨不得告诉全世界你有多想念V。你已经把你老爸当成V了，这样很危险你知道吗？”

       “是啊，我知道。”

       他理所当然的态度平静得宛如收起翅膀的飞蛾，短暂的休憩只为了更猛烈地扑火，Nico翻了个“没救了”的大白眼。

       “真是让我们白操心。之前我们还担心你情绪失控万一失手杀了那个人，会断送Fortuna全民期待的美好未来让Kyrie成为全岛公敌。”

       “有趣。。。”维吉尔抱起双臂。没有人比他更了解Kyrie的心境，他也能理解Nico不顾后果告诉他激怒他的原因，他点明机械师的矛盾之处明知故问。

       “你在Kyrie会成为众矢之的前景下告诉我她被求婚的事情，同时既想让我阻止那个男人又害怕我杀了他，为什么？”

       他等着听Nico说出她的理由。那一定是他在穷途末路时从未听到过的，在他孤绝的前半生中从未有人对他说过的。在他从前的观念里，只有弱者才需要被拯救，强者使用计谋，征服和掠夺就能战胜绝境。即使是将之视为有毒肿瘤而狠心切除的另一半软弱人性，也习惯了自己拯救自己，连找家人帮忙的理由都是出于他们自身的利益。

_是他夺走了你的右臂。_

_He is your reason. Your reason to fight._

       因此他想听听：拯救的理由，从拯救者口中说出，与从被拯救者口中说出会有什么不同。

       Nico回了他一个大大的白眼。“你就没想过Kyrie不愿意的情况？她要真的愿意早就答应了。”

       “要是哪天她突然披上婚纱，笑着从楼顶坠下，你也会认为她是自愿的然后衷心祝福吧？”机械师走来走去，烦躁地挠起她美杜莎般狂野不羁的卷发，试图赶走脑海里重复了一遍又一遍的灾难预演，“老实说，我不太清楚Kyrie的想法，但赞美牺牲就是协助谋杀。她现在的情况很危险，局面对她相当不利，这里的人只关心他们的命运和未来，根本不在乎她的感受。你是她最信任最关心的人了，只有在你面前她才会说出真心话，万一她的想法是No，我们就立刻带她离开这里！”

       “原来如此，毫无必要。”维吉尔轻敲着大理石台面，“Lady和Trish的调查进展怎么样了？”

       “诶？”机械师突然想起了什么，“啊，对了，教团最机密的地方把守严格，不对外人开放，她们连变装潜入见到他都很难。你是前教团骑士，他们应该会放你通行的。”

       维吉尔垂眼思索，这件事他没有拒绝的余地，问题在于尼禄。尽管他已经见识过儿子优秀的品格和出色的决断力，相信他能在复杂的关系中作出正确的选择，但在不了解他们过去的情况下，他不想冒险去试探人性。那个女人一直以来都是尼禄重要的亲人和精神支柱，即使是除去“女友”身份的现在，她对尼禄的影响力也没有下降的表现，可以预见的是，她正在经历的压力和折磨会转化为对他儿子切实的伤害，他们的痛感紧密相连，就如他和尼禄的痛感紧密相连。这也是他刻意让尼禄和但丁保持距离的原因。他和但丁之间还有尚未解决的深远问题，他不会让尼禄夹在中间被利用或是变成兄弟矛盾的牺牲品；同样，他也不希望Kyrie的事情给尼禄造成阴影。

       虽不至于真的阴暗到去嫉妒一个柔弱的人类，他确实很难对Nico口中的“完美女神”抱有好感。她的存在时刻提醒着他身为父亲的失职，她的谦逊平和令他的冷酷傲慢颓然失色，她的温柔无私清晰地映照出他的自私和匮乏——仅仅是存在，她就能让他自惭形秽，就像但丁一样。况且他的人性不喜欢看到尼禄依赖她甚于依赖自己。无关占有欲，这常常令他确信自己不够好，令他产生被背叛和被抛弃的错觉，令他敏感的自尊猛烈地动摇。他不想看到尼禄为她操心。撇去自私的想法，他暗自斟酌，无论富豪的求婚是否真实，无论那个女人对尼禄的态度如何，他的参与都会让事情变得复杂，增加不必要的信任危机，因此在事情明朗以前，他只负责保护那个女人远离可能的暴力和欺骗，而绝不插手她和尼禄的关系。必要时他会告诉尼禄一切。

 

       “这件事就交给我了。”

       “哇哦。。。老兄，很高兴看到你突然变聪明了。既然如此——”Nico鼓着腮帮子睁圆了眼睛深呼吸了几口气，将胸中积压已久的闷气一口一口吐出，这样的动作似乎帮助她恢复了勇气和自信，最终她站到维吉尔面前，昂首挺胸地和他平视：“我就直说了。那个男人承诺过会把实验室的管理权限全权交给我，定期无偿资助我所有实验研究和产品开发，条件是利益分成。这件事对我来说非常非常重要，所以你一定要查清楚。就算他求婚不顺放弃投资也没关系，说不定以后他还是会答应和我合作。“

       “咳咳，我可以真诚地告诉你，我做梦都等着那一天！”Nico说着说着又做起幻想已久的白日梦，“到时候我就可以全心全意投入我的大师杰作啦！不用担心被人打断，不用顾忌噪音扰民，不用到处捡垃圾拼凑仪器，不用担心恶魔材料和生存问题，而且最最最重要的是！我再也不用为了人渣老爸留下来的一堆研究资料被你这个黑心魔鬼压榨时间压榨青春压榨才华压榨脑细胞压榨劳动力，被当成随叫随到的私人司机、免费修理工、小学老师、无偿保姆和廉价工具人24小时呼来唤去了！说出来真爽！呜耶！”

       机械师说着说着高兴得原地蹦了起来，蹦得非常高，魔王对这个年轻艺术家的悲惨遭遇和尼禄的统治天分略感惊讶。他端正了姿态微微颔首以表敬意。

       “抱歉。”

       Nico咧嘴笑了起来，露出一排洁白的牙齿：“没关系，总有一天我们会分道扬镳的！这件事我已经想清楚了，我完全支持Kyrie，嘻嘻~”

       “看来是我低估你了，”维吉尔难得表现出真诚，“我为之前的怀疑道歉。”

       “噫，少装正人君子了，恶心。”难以讨好的机械师装模作样地上下扫视他，皱起了眉毛和鼻子，“觉得抱歉就好好干家务带孩子去，你不打断我就真的是谢天谢地了。我还在找灵感，饭做好了记得叫我。”机械师说完转身挥挥手，大喇喇地走出去。

       “。。。等等！” 

       维吉尔眼疾手快钳住Nico的后领，被牵制住的人缓缓扭过头。

       “干嘛？”

       “我。。。”维吉尔半张着嘴艰难地组织着语言。“我不会做饭”“我需要你的帮助”“搭把手”？

       “证明你诚意的时间到了，搭档。”机械师无情回望的眼眸中没有一丝怜悯，“你失踪和养伤的那几个月我家务活可没少干。”

       “至少在我做饭的时候，“维吉尔抬起下巴俯视Nico，尽可能地表现强势，“孩子们需要人照顾。”

       Nico挑眉不悦：“你是想说你一个人干不来？”

       维吉尔面无表情：“很明显，这件事需要两个人合作。而且比起我，孩子们更喜欢你。”

       Nico摆手：“嘁，甜言蜜语对你老爸和但丁说去，我不干。”

       维吉尔重复：“你去照顾孩子们，厨房由我负责。”

       Nico：“放手。”

       维吉尔：“先答应我。”

       。。。。。。

       

       两人僵持了半分钟后。。。

       Nico冷冷盯着眼前的半魔，果断掏出手机，看都没看就拨通了某个人的电话。

       Nico（阴沉干冷的男性声线）：“喂，Lady，该起床了。”

       Lady疲惫娇懒的鼻音从手机扬声器里传出来：“一大早的，你干嘛啊？”

       Nico：“你昨天委托我的任务出了点问题，现在不过来新武器就不能按期交付了。”

       Lady：“那，就这样吧，晚几天没关系，先让我睡会。”

       Nico：“现在过来，八折优惠；明天再来，价涨一倍。”

       Lady：“随~便，你知道我不缺那点钱。”

       Nico：“Qlipoth那件事你还欠我个人情，记得吗？”

       Lady：“哦，那件事啊。。多谢了，以后还。你就不能让我先睡会？”

       Nico：“你裸照还在我手机上。”

       Lady：“Oh Shit！！！我来了我来了！哼！”

       电话挂断。

       维吉尔：“。。。。。。”

       维吉尔：“令人印象深刻。”

       Nico得意洋洋笑容灿烂，不知道是在炫耀手机还是在炫耀手段：“怎么样？现在可以放手了吧？”

       维吉尔叹了一口气，放弃思考接下来还要面对的女人和麻烦：“把厨房的购物清单发过去，我没时间买东西。”

       Nico：“Too Easy~（迅速码字）OK啦~（展示手机）放手吧。”

       维吉尔一松开手指，Nico就像只快乐的小黄莺从魔爪中飞了出去。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超~想看哥和Nico的日常互动，想太多不知道有没有看起来思维太跳跃情绪太混乱。
> 
> 还有“武器技师”读起来不太顺口，而Nico制造的战斗义肢比起一般的冷热兵器更接近精密复杂机械，所以直接换成“机械师”了。
> 
> 更得超慢，忘了我吧。：D


End file.
